The Rachel Berry Chronicles
by Tobit
Summary: Sugar is a naive girl who wants to try new things but is often too afraid to. Puck is a guy who grew tired of hooking up and now secretly just wants to fall in love. When they both meet Rachel Berry everything changes.
1. 1

**The Rachel Berry Chronicles**

_**Diclaimer: I right this for personal enjoyment, not financial gain. Elements from Glee appear as part of fair use. Similarities to other copyrighted works or person's real lives is not intended.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Okay so, apparently the sexual encounter I have written in this first chapter has caused some offense due to questions of consent. It is meant to show Sugar's naiveté in sexual matters as part of the foundation for her character. I personally believe that it is not rape because Sugar gives positive affirmation more than once (she does want to sleep with him), but I understand the confusion. Overall I apologize, and hope you keep reading. <strong>

**1**

Sugar Motta looked down at the cardboard boxes scattered across her room. She quickly realized what a difference a year makes. Now a sophomore, she had done a lot of growing up in the last year. As a Freshman, she was scared and lonely, a fish out of water. But now, here in her surprisingly spacious single dorm room, she was feeling confident and ready to take on the new year.

A year ago, Sugar didn't think she was ready to grow up. She felt like she was being forced to leave a life behind that she thought suited her. She had left behind her parents, her boyfriend Artie, all her friends, to come to New York City.

Sugar sighed thinking fondly about Artie. They had been pretty inseparable in high school, but he was now on the other side of the country at film school in Los Angeles. They didn't have a whole lot of communication nowadays; to the point where Sugar wasn't sure if she would ever see him again.

Starting college after that large a breakup had left her feeling pretty hollow inside for the large part of last year. They had talked about doing long distance, but they realized it wasn't fair to either of them.

Those first few days, Sugar had not wanted to do any of the typical '_meet everyone_' events. People would reach out to her, and she would end up just wanting to punch them in the face. She lashed out and made more enemies than friends. That was until she met Puck.

Four days into college, Sugar took a break from the unpacking she had been putting off in order to eat some lunch. Sugar wasn't in the mood to leave her room at the time, but she forced herself to prevent starvation. She discreetly made her way to the dining hall, grabbed a meal, and slipped outside to sit in the sun, wishing the world would just go away.

After a couple of minutes, a man-shaped shadow fell across the table. Sugar looked up to see a guy standing over her. "You ok?" he asked.

Sugar screamed out in anger… inside her head. "I just want to be left alone," she replied holding back most of her rage.

He didn't move. In fact, he took a seat next to her at her table. "Mind if I take a seat?" he asked after he was already sitting, of course. Sugar looked at him annoyed trying to work out what angle he was playing.

"I'm Puck by the way," he offered up when Sugar's silence continued.

Sugar looked up and saw he was sticking out his hand. She stared at it and then looked back down at her food. She was regretting leaving that complementary rape whistle in her room. Puck put his hand back unshaken and sat back in his chair.

They sat there in silence. That was until Sugar's anger finally boiled over, "What's your fucking angle?" She asked him angrily. "Is this your thing?"

"Thing?" he replied looking at her surprised.

"Yeah, you know. Your thing, how you pick up women" she asked annoyed.

Puck sighed and ran a hand through the mohawk on top of his head. He turned to Sugar and said, "Do you see those two guys over there?" Sugar looked over Puck's shoulder at the men he had indicated. "I had a class with them last semester. They were quick to brag to anybody that their '_thing_' is preying on sad-looking Freshman girls and getting them back to their frat house so they can videotape them. However, like any good douchebag misogynists, they abide by the bro-code instead of basic human decency, so they don't go after girls who are already with guys. I thought if they saw me over here, they'd leave you alone."

Sugar stared at the frat boys and then back at Puck. "I wouldn't have gone with them anyway."

"Yeah sitting here next to you for a few seconds let me know you could probably handle yourself."

Sugar laughed and smiled at Puck. "Thanks I… I'm having a bit of difficulty adjusting to college life." She stuck out her hand to make up for the handshake she never indulged him in earlier. "I'm Sugar. Thank you, Puck, for your kindness."

They talked for a long time, even after all the food had been consumed. Sugar opened up to him about all the things that had been troubling her. Puck listened to all of it. She then learned about him. He was two years older, studying to be an athletic trainer.

After awhile, Puck spoke up saying, "Look Freshman year is going to be hard on you, but you are certainly not alone in that. It happens to everyone. And you know what, I have just the thing to help you out: junk food, beer, and Ryan Gosling. Come with me to my room?"

"Um... ok" Sugar replied not sure what else to do. He had a sincere look and had been kind to her so far. They got up he led her to his room in the upperclassmen apartments. They were just like dorms except they had their own bathrooms and kitchens. Suddenly though the sight of Puck's front door caused Sugar to begin to worry that something fishy was going on. "If THIS is your thing and you think this is some damsel in distress situation and you can just be nice and then have your way with me…"

Puck laughed and interrupted. "You are really worried I am trying to sleep with you aren't you? I am just trying to make a new friend. Really. No sinister intentions here at all."

She looked into his eyes and found herself believing him.

"It's nothing against you though. I just don't do the whole hooking-up thing anymore. It got … tiresome."

Sugar stepped into the apartment and sat on his couch looking around. The shelves on his walls were full of DVD's and books he had collected. It was nerdy without being full on. Puck retrieved some beers from his fridge and came over to next to her. Something about him was so comforting and relaxing.

"You mentioned Ryan Gosling? Are we watching _The Notebook_?"

Puck laughed and replied, "No, are you kidding me. We are going to watch the perfect movie: _Drive_. You see, I like to play a game when watching it. Take a drink only when he says a sentence that is longer than 5 words. Believe it or not, you won't be drinking as often as you would think."

Sugar laughed the biggest laugh she had had in ages. Puck turned out to be right though. It was a good way to forget her troubles. She probably got about halfway through the film before she gave up actually playing the game though, and instead just stared at Ryan Gosling's perfect face.

Sugar left Puck's apartment that night feeling good and ready to take on the next chapter of her life. She made peace with her memories of Artie and all she had left behind, and promised herself to embrace all that college had to offer.

After that first night, Puck and Sugar became best friends. Deep down Puck liked to think himself as something of a mentor or teacher for Sugar, but in reality, Sugar taught him as much as he taught her.

Puck helped Sugar realize that growing up could be a good thing, and it didn't mean have to mean becoming a boring, tax-paying drone. Getting older just opened up a whole new range of ways to have fun.

And Sugar did have some fun. She did eventually meet people and do all the usual college things. She met boys of course, and had some dates with them to varying degrees of enjoyment. Puck was always a good asset to her, to get a guy's perspective and help her with her dating choices. Plus she could always count on him to scare the guys off if they turned out to be creeps.

Through that first year Sugar predominantly ended up having horrible experiences with men, and she found herself in Puck's room in tears after a breakup on many occasions. He was wonderful each time though, and never had an issue with her turning up at his door. Each time she had a bad date or a bad break up he would go on and on about the joys of living unencumbered by relationship drama. He tried to get her to see the joys of being single by explaining why he stopped dating completely. But the more he did this, the more Sugar started to see his words were insincere and there was a sadness in him he was trying to hide.

It was upon this realization that Sugar decided that Puck was right about not needing a hook-up, instead he needed to find someone amazing to fall in love with. So she vowed to take it upon herself to find his perfect woman.

But so far, that turned out to be a difficult task. No one she met was perfect. Either they didn't seem like his type, or they were the kind of girl who would try and force him to stop being friends with her, and she didn't want that of course.

Things got more difficult when towards the end of her Freshmen year, Sugar got a bit distracted by the arrival of another man in her life: Sam.

Sugar met Sam at a "Fuck Studying" party right before finals at the end of the school year. He had approached her while she was waiting to get her cup refilled, and she was receptive because she was already very drunk. Sam was the complete opposite of Artie and most of the guys she had seen already that school year. Normally she thought guys like him were gross dickheads, but thanks to the alcohol, that night he seemed like a good idea.

They talked for the rest of the night and Sam acted quite normally, maybe even a little sweet. He certainly knew exactly how to turn on the charm and to be honest Sugar was taken aback by the attention. He kept asking her questions about her life and getting her to talk about herself, at times sharing some part of his life that was relevant. But overall the night was about her.

Looking back Sugar was pretty sure he wasn't really interested in her life, and only wanted to get into her pants, but that night, Sugar didn't care, nor did the alcohol governing her every decision. So Sugar spent the night laughing at his jokes and lapping up the attention from him.

They talked a bit more before he asked if her if she wanted to go outside where it was quiet. Sugar laughed and smiled at his charms. "Sure," she answered like a giddy schoolgirl.

That was all he needed to hear. He took her hand and led her outside where they found a bench. It wasn't long before he leaned in and started whispering in Sugar's ear all sort of things he wanted to do to her before kissing her neck. Instantly Sugar felt her body tingle and she moaned while her nipples hardened and pussy throbbed. Still whispering dirty things, Sam kissed around to her lips and pulled her body into his.

Sugar was taken aback by his forwardness and his determination but at the same time, she couldn't help herself. She wanted him.

Sugar felt his large hands reach down between her legs and run up and under her skirt towards her panties. Sugar squirmed and pushed her legs together, but he continued until his fingers reached her wetness, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Slow down, tiger," Sugar said to him pushing his arm away slightly.

"Oh come on…" he replied. "You know you want it."

Sam smiled and leaned in again to kiss her. He pushed his hand back between her thighs and gently stroked her pussy through the fabric of her panties.

"Wow… you sure are … sure of yourself." Sugar said coming back to reality briefly and pushing him away again.

Sam smiled a sly smile and licked his enormous lips.

Sugar relented. "Tell you what, I am going to finish this drink and then you can take me home. Your room better be clean…" she said drunkenly.

"Oh yeah…" he said.

Sugar finished her drink, just like she said, and then they quickly made their way to his dorm.

At the front door, they stopped and Sam pushed Sugar up against the wood with his strong hands to kiss her passionately as his hands explored her slender body. His touch made her body hot and flustered. Her pussy was exploding at the idea of him being inside of her. Somehow Sugar pulled away long enough to get him to open the door before pushing him inside and kissing him.

His hands went under her shirt, across her small frame, and over her bare skin. Sugar felt his desires exude from him as he finally started to get what he had wanted all night. Sam slipped her shirt up and over her head and threw it on the floor, and then swiftly he matched her by removing his own, throwing it away too before standing back to look at her. Sugar wasn't wearing a bra and her tits were right there for him to see, hard nipples and all. Sugar's small frame shivered for a moment as she felt his eyes scan her naked chest hoping he didn't have a problem with anything he saw. The look on his face quickly told her he didn't.

Sugar looked at his toned chest breathing heavily and she reached out and ran her fingers along it, amazed by how smooth and rippled it was. Her fingers bounced over his muscles and he smiled looking at her in return, "It's okay," he said finally as he flexed his upper body, "You can tell me how awesome they are."

Sugar looked at him curiously and laughed at him more than with him. "Ego much?" She said.

His answer to that was to reach forward and pull her body close to his. Sam grabbed her denim miniskirt and pulled it down, letting it fall to the floor, leaving Sugar standing in just very wet panties.

Sam slipped his hand down the front of those panties and Sugar felt his fingers tickle her trimmed bush as he slid lower to her pussy. He yanked her panties down her thighs and let them fall to the floor. Sam pushed two fingers past Sugar's entrance and started fingering her as they kissed.

Sugar had never felt someone take such control before. Sugar felt her whole body tingled at his touch and Sugar moaned as he explored her body. Then, he suddenly pulled away and pushed her onto the bed. Sugar fell back with quite a bit of force bouncing on the mattress as she hit it, giggling drunkenly. Sam stood in front of her and undid his pants dropping them on the floor.

Sugar stared at his cock quite taken aback by its length and width; it was certainly bigger than anything Sugar had ever seen before. Sure, it wasn't porno big, but it was certainly big enough for her to be a little worried about what it would feel like.

"Thought you would like it…" he said sure of himself as he stepped forward leaning over her body. He kissed her just when his cock pushed against her opening until it slipped in.

Sugar moaned as she felt it fill her pussy. "Wait!" Sugar said suddenly sobering up. "Do you have a condom?" Sugar asked.

Sam kept thrusting as looked down at her. "Oh come on…" he said still pushing in even further.

It felt amazing, but Sugar needed to be safe. "You need one or I leave right now," Sugar replied pushing him back to try and stop his thrusts.

"Come on, you know you don't really want me to wear one," he replied and pushed his cock all the way into her pussy.

Instantly Sugar went into shock with the suddenness of feeling it all. "OH FUCK!" Sugar screamed.

"See, you like it," he said. "Let it happen…" He was right in a way. Sugar loved it. Sugar hated the fact that she did though, but it just felt so amazing. His member filled her pussy and his determination and confidence just added to the experience.

Sugar wrapped her arms around his muscular body, and hugged him as he thrusted deep inside her. His animal determination was strong and Sugar felt him push so hard to the point his body would smack loudly against hers as he went.

He stood up after a while and pulled out. He grab Sugar's hips and roll her over onto her front. Unable to stop him Sugar felt him grab her ass and lift it into the air. Sugar suddenly panicked because she didn't want that thing in her ass.

But Sam once again found her pussy, pushing his cock in as far as it would go, sending her body into a tailspin. Sugar had never experienced someone so big and while it felt amazing, it wasn't as intimate an encounter as she would have preferred but she felt her body start to climax anyway.

Suddenly Sugar heard a slap and felt her ass burning. "Oh yeah!" Sam yelled slapping her ass again. "You like that?" he asked. The sensation of pain and ecstasy was mind blowing and it made her moan for more.

"YES! Fuck me!" Sugar screamed at him.

Sam pushed in harder and faster, slapping her ass as he went. Sugar pushed her hips back into him in return. He put one hand on her back and Sugar felt his other hand slip around to her clit. The wave of feelings was overwhelming and Sugar pushed her head into the bed and started moaning uncontrollably. In response, Sam fucked her harder. His motion of his body against hers built up faster than Sugar had ever experienced and Sugar could tell her skin was becoming red raw from the contact.

As the sound of their bodies colliding filled the room, Sugar could take it no more and came. Sugar screamed feeling her orgasm and then felt Sam pull out and the shoot his cum onto her back. Sugar felt his cum tickling her sensitive skin as it ran down towards her neck.

"Fuck!" he said as he pushed her over her side to make room for himself on the bed. Sugar looked over and saw his sweaty body glistening in the light from the moon. "That was pretty good," he said as he stretched out slipping under the covers.

"It felt amazing," Sugar replied as she moved to cuddle into him, only to have him roll over facing the other way.

"Yeah it wasn't bad," he replied. "Take as long as you need to clean up and get dressed."

"What…"

"I got to get up REALLY earlier tomorrow to work out with the boys. You gave me your number at the party, so I'll call you."

Sugar was shocked as she sat there listening to him fall asleep, her ass still stinging, her pussy still throbbing from what had just finished happening, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

The school year ended, and Sugar didn't end up seeing Sam again before she left for the summer. That didn't stop him from sending her dick pics and sexts for the next three months though. She answered sometimes, sort of because she felt obligated given how pleasurable their encounter had been. Sometimes it felt nice to be wanted, but other times it felt overbearing. It didn't feel like the way a relationship was supposed to start out, but she chalked that up to summer break screwing with their beginning.

In the present day, Sugar once again looked down at her mess of unpacked boxes. She had a bigger room this year being a Sophomore, but she had also acquired more stuff over the last year.

Overall, Sugar had felt like Freshman year had been a success. She hadn't found Puck's perfect woman, but there was still time. The new year would certainly bring new opportunities for both of them.

More than Sam, Puck was the person Sugar had looked forward to seeing most over the summer. They had spoken online and on the phone, but he had been overseas following some of the university athletes as they competed in international tournaments, so it was always difficult. He probably would have had a lot of good advice on how to handle Sam, but she never had time to bring that up.

Sugar started to feel really impatient he hadn't reached out to her since she knew he'd be moving in too. So she sent him a quick text: " WASSUP?! SO IF YOU'RE A SENIOR NOW DOES THAT MEAN YOU ARE GOING TO BE EATING DINNER AT 4:30 AND CONSTANTLY FORGETTING TO TAKE YOUR MEDICATIONS?"

Sugar waited for a response but none came. Frustrated, she walked out into the hallway to spy on some of the other girls moving in. There were mostly sophomores with single rooms, but she had heard sometimes freshmen got singles under special circumstances. She noticed a couple familiar faces around the place, and it felt nice knowing that her feelings of loneliness last year would not be repeated.

As she rounded a corner, Sugar accidentally bumped into one girl. Once they had recovered, Sugar came face to face with one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. She was a bit shorter than her, but she had a nice womanly shape to her small frame. She had brown eyes and hair and a cute big nose just like hers. Finally her legs were to die for, probably why she was wearing short-shorts. Sugar found herself lost in the other girl's beauty, so much so that when the other girl finally spoke, she realized she might have looked weird for staring.

"Umh …Hi," she said sticking out her hand.

"Hi," Sugar said trying to act naturally, "I've never seen you before you must be new." Sugar took the hand that was offered and shocked probably a bit too hard. "I'm Sugar."

"Sugar, hmmm? That's a cute name," she said with a smile that lit up everything nearby. She needed this girl to be her new best friend.

"Thanks. One of my mom's was kind of crazy."

"Well, I'm Rachel. And one of my dad's was kind of Jewish."

Sugar's brain flared up with a thought: She's Jewish. Puck is Jewish. She's beautiful. Puck likes things that are beautiful. She's perfect so far.

Rachel cleared her throat, and Sugar realized she had been staring again. "Have you been here long?" Sugar asked.

"I've been here in New York for years, but I'm only starting college now."

Sugar looked down at Rachel's hands and saw she was carrying a bottle of wine. She quickly grabbed Rachel's other hand and pulled her into her room while saying, "Well then get the alcohol out of sight before you get us both in trouble freshman."

Rachel giggled as Sugar shut her door, "No you don't understand. I'm 22. I'm allowed to have this."

"You're a 22 year old college freshman?" Sugar might have sounded condescending, but she was actually super thrilled that Rachel and Puck were the same age and therefore even more perfect.

"Yes. I know it seems weird but… (oh I swore I wasn't going to tell anyone this but trust you for some reason) … I spent the last three years being the lead in a Broadway show."

"Oh my GOD!"

"Shh please don't tell anyone. I don't want a lot of attention drawn to myself."

"I promise. I won't tell anyone." Puck wasn't just anyone, Sugar thought to herself, despite the promise. At the thought of Puck, Sugar glanced at her phone and saw Puck had still not texted her back. She sent another text: ANSWER ME YOU STUPID MAN. I HAVE AN AMAZING SURPRISE FOR YOU.

Sugar looked back at Rachel and asked, "Why did you leave all that behind?"

"Well… the show was ending and towards the end there was this dancer who accidentally fell off the stage and broke his leg. It ruined him, and it made me realize if I had some bad luck I could lose everything and have nothing to fall back on. So I told myself I should reverse my previous decision to forego having a college degree so that now I'll always have something to fall back on."

That was a lot of words in one breath, but Sugar thought it only made Rachel cuter. They ended up talking for a long time and learning all about each other. They even opened up that bottle of wine and made a day of it.

As the afternoon wore on Rachel and Sugar pretty much became best friends right there and then. Sugar found Rachel to be one of the easiest people to talk to. The more they talked the more they found they had in common.

Several hours later Sugar realized the time. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed. "We have been talking for hours."

Rachel laughed. "Sorry, I get on a roll sometimes; my fault." she said.

"It's just I had wanted to go see someone... and it's probably a little late now," she said. "Tomorrow I guess."

"Is it a boy?" Rachel asked.

"A friend." Sugar clarified. "Why does it matter?"

Rachel blushed and took a deep breath. "Well, I noticed a picture amongst your things," she started. Sugar's heart jumped and she smiled instantly; she knew exactly which picture.

"Cute guy?" I said. "Black mohawk?"

"Yeah, what's his story?" Rachel grew visibly nervous, "He seems … wow."

Sugar laughed hard and bounced in her seat. She took a deep breath and told her everything from how she knew Puck to their adventures the last year. Sugar talked for almost half an hour without taking a breath watching Rachel's face change as she listened. When she was done she took a deep breath and sat in silence waiting for Rachel to say something.

Rachel laughed. "Wow," Rachel said again. "He seems like quite the catch."

"Yeah." Sugar replied, honestly agreeing with her.

"So did you guys ever date?" Rachel asked suddenly.

Sugar was a little shocked by the question. "No... no... no. We... no, of course not. He's like a brother," she blurted out quickly.

Rachel gave a curious look. "You sure?" she asked. "The way you talked about him… Are you sure you don't want to date him, even just a little?"

Sugar blushed. "No!" she replied. "Like a brother... I'm sure."

The conversation stalled and Sugar looked for an out. "Hey screw how late it is! I'm taking you to meet him." Sugar jumped up and grabbed Rachel by the hand and pulled her out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued...<strong>

**Author's Note: I'm breaking a personal rule by starting to post a story without knowing how it's going to end. Therefore this could get very long and feature a lot of characters as I explore the world I'm imagining.**


	2. 2

**The Rachel Berry Chronicles**

_**Diclaimer: I right this for personal enjoyment, not financial gain. Elements from Glee appear as part of fair use. Similarities to other copyrighted works or person's real lives is not intended.**_

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

Puck had just arrived back at the university after spending the last 2 days in airports and on planes, so it was nice to be able to finally return to what he thought of as home.

He threw down his bag and collapsed onto the sofa and looked out the window. It was too nice a day to be inside unpacking. He decided he wanted to sit outside in the last remnants of the summer heat. So he grabbed some sunglasses and went outside.

Puck found a bench in the sun and started just sitting and watching people walking by. He saw some people he recognized, including Sugar. Sugar walked by without noticing him there; as always she was in her own little world. He missed her over the summer.

Puck thought back to Sugar's first day last year, when they had met for the first time. She looked so small and alone. She needed someone to keep an eye on her so he took it upon himself to take her under his wing and make sure she was okay. Over time he learned that she was always looking out for others too, so they were a good pair. If she had a flaw it was the fact that she needed to make sure everyone liked her to the point when she would sort of be too accommodating to people who might take advantage of her. Puck was sure though that part of the reason for that was his failure as a friend. Still she was constantly making sure he was having a good time when they went out, and she would always come hang out in his apartment if she was bored, or knew he was. It was never romantic because they didn't need it to be.

It had been a couple of months since he had seen her, and now after all that time away, in that brief glimpse Puck suddenly realized how attractive she was. Sugar had a tiny body, not anything like the tall model types with giant racks he had hooked up with as an underclassman. He was always open to girls of all types though, but he really preferred confident girls above just their looks. Normally he could never separate Sugar from that scared girl on her first day, but he found himself suddenly drawn to her new look of determination.

Her hair had gotten blonder in the summer and it flowed behind her as she strode, lighting up in the sun. She had on a thin black tanktop, a lacey white skirt, and a pair of sandals on her feet. From where he sat he could see the straps of a bright blue bra peeking through the tanktop. He smiled remembering how proud she was when she had bought it, and he found himself wondering what her small breasts were like underneath.

Puck was pretty surprised as his mind drifted to wondering what she would actually be like in bed. But he laughed away those thoughts blaming his abstinence from women in the last year. It was probably the reason for his sudden fascination with Sugar, he told himself.

Later Puck finally hit that wall after all his air travel and had to turn in for the night early. Just before he got into bed, he got a text from Sugar that made an obvious joke at his expense. Her sense of humor was something he loved about Sugar, and they were constantly making jokes and picking on each other, which meant she was constantly picking on him about his age. He thought about sending an equally playful response, but he decided that instead he would play hurt and just not say anything back.

Hours later, another text from Sugar came, indicating she was on her way over to see him. He had gotten a little sleep already so he got up and made his place presentable for her. Not long after there was a knock on his door. Puck opened it to see Sugar standing there with someone he didn't recognize. Instantly he was blown away by her new friend's beauty. She wasn't anything like his past hookups either, but he couldn't take his eyes of her body as she stood there shifting nervously.

Sugar was panting and breathing heavily, obviously she had run over here from her dorm. No one was talking everyone was just sort of looking at each other. Sugar didn't want to miss a second of the first meeting between these two, so her gaze kept bouncing between them gauging their reactions to each other. However she soon became very aware of how good Puck looked after his summer away. He looked **very** good, and Sugar was surprised.

Sugar stood staring dumbly at him why he ogled Rachel. Her excitement about introducing them became short lived though when she started feeling herself becoming jealous of Rachel. It was absurd, she thought. She didn't want Puck in that way, and she really liked Rachel, so she had no reason to be jealous. But looking at Puck's amazing body realizing that if he and Rachel got together it would probably result in some crazy-awesome sex, it made her upset she had looked for Puck's perfect mate and not one for herself.

"This is Rachel!" Sugar blurted out suddenly when the silence had gone on too long.

Puck didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He could see why Sugar knew that he would like Rachel, however her acting as matchmaker to the point of it being obvious made this moment uncomfortable. She told him last year she was on a mission to find him a wife, however he never expected her to come through with anything like Rachel.

He couldn't take his eyes off Rachel. He was simply dumbstruck by her beauty. There was something else about Rachel though; her personality radiated with warmth which lit up everything around her, making him unable to stop smiling.

"He doesn't talk much…" Rachel said with a lovely voice. Puck instantly fell in love with that voice and wanted to listen to it all day.

He realized the girls were laughing at him, bringing his mind back to reality. "Hey."

Rachel looked Puck up and down and smiled a big warm infectious smile, instantly making him feel better.

"Well he seems nice…" Rachel said with a laugh. She turned to Sugar and continued, "It's late and I have to make a phone call. I'll see you around." Just as he was about to try to say something, Rachel turned away smiling. She gave one final look and wink in Puck's direction. "And you too, I hope to see you again sometime. You're definitely cuter than Sugar's picture. I have heard a lot about you, and I am sure I will be seeing much more of you later. Maybe when you can actually speak…"

As Rachel turned to leave, Sugar laughed out loud and clapped. "Someone's in love…" Sugar said sliding past him into his apartment and onto the couch.

"I didn't miss you for a minute, Sugar" Puck sat down next to her and gave her little elbow nudge.

"Well I didn't miss you either…" she replied smiling and then hugged him. He felt her petite body press against his and he instantly felt comforted by her touch. "But never go away again," she pulled him tighter nestling her head into his shoulder as he hugged her back.

They laughed and sat for a moment. Puck's mind wandered back to Rachel and why she had to leave so quickly after meeting him. He really wished she had stayed so he could listen to her talk some more.

Sugar pulled away eventually and smiled at him. "So Rachel…" Sugar said suddenly breaking the silence.

Puck looked at Sugar and smiled. "She's … amazing. Good job." He replied. "But you'll never be replaced as my number one girl."

Sugar laughed. "Eww no thanks," she replied laughing. Then she stopped and paused. "Anyway I have a boyfriend, so don't joke about stuff like that " she said finally sounding as if she was trying to convince herself as much as Puck.

Puck had heard enough about Sam to think he was an asshole. "You're still with Sam then?" He asked trying not to sound annoyed. "Did you see him at all over break?"

Sugar looked at him and forced a smile. "No, but you know…" was all she said.

The conversation ended there. Puck had nothing pleasant to add on the subject of Sam. For some reason Sugar didn't see how horrible he was, but stepping in could backfire and drive her closer to him. It wouldn't last though and Puck just hoped Sugar would be okay when it ended.

"How was your trip?" she asked me blatantly changing the subject.

"Fun" Puck replied smiling.

"You look like you got some sun," she replied smiling. "Trying out the bronze god look?"

That made Puck laughed again. "It's good to be back. And I really did miss you."

Sugar gave him another hug as well as a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to have you back."

They shared a beer and caught up some more for about an hour before Sugar left. Rather than get back in bed, Puck decided to do some unpacking. After some time dong that, Puck received a text from a number he didn't recognize.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: SO WHAT ARE YOUR WEARING?

Puck stared at his phone trying to work out what this was. He hadn't his given his number to anyone new, especially not anyone who talked like that.

He texted back: THAT'S A PERSONAL QUESTION FOR A STRANGER TO ASK.

There was a small wait before a reply came.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: WOW THAT WAS COLD. YOU SEEMED MUCH MORE INTERESTED WHEN YOU WERE STARING AT MY BREASTS EARLIER THIS EVENING.

Puck's mind filled with images of Rachel relaxing in her room with a phone in her hand laughing at his stupidity.

RACHEL: SUGAR GAVE ME YOUR NUMBER. THOUGHT I'D GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE TO SAY … ANYTHING AT ALL TO ME.

Puck struggled to think of something to say that was funny but not desperate sounding. He couldn't just say, "Hey do you like sex? Because I like sex and want to have it with you! Whatdaya say?" Because aside from the strong recommendation from Sugar, he really didn't know anything about her.

RACHEL: TURNS OUT YOU'RE JUST AS STOIC WITH TEXTS AS YOU ARE IN PERSON.

Puck once again struggled with a witty comeback, but all he could think about was whether or not Rachel was wearing any clothes while texting him.

PUCK: SORRY, I'M JUST TIRED FROM ALL THE PLANES I'VE BEEN ON RECENTLY. ONCE I GET BACK TO A NORMAL SCHEDULE, IM SURE YOU'LL GET TO KNOW ME BETTER.

RACHEL: WELL I HOPE SO. I CAN'T WAIT TO KNOW YOU BETTER. ;)

Rachel was clearly flirting with him. Puck imagine her texting while sitting around in her underwear, twirling her hair or tickling her bare skin with her free hand. If only, Puck thought.

Puck and Rachel continued sending flirty texts to each other all night until they both fell asleep.

Elsewhere, Sugar was in bed thinking about everything that had happened. It was all very overwhelming to think about for her. Suddenly, she thought she heard a knock on her door so she got up to answer it.

On the other side of the door was Puck looking too good to be real. "Hey Sugar. There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Umh… okay…" Sugar replied still in a daze.

Once he was inside he turned to face her. He had a concerned look on his face which made Sugar worried. He took a deep breath. "Sugar," he started. "I need to talk to you about Rachel."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I can date her," he said suddenly.

Sugar was shocked. "What? Why? She's perfect for you!" Sugar protested.

"Because…" he paused. "I think I am in love with someone else."

Sugar's breathing increased and her heart raced. "Who?" She heard herself mumble.

He stepped forward smiling. Gently he took her hands and kissed her softly on the lips. Sugar immediately kissed him back feeling his warm body against hers.

Puck pulled away still holding Sugar as she stood dazed. She blinked a couple of times to try to steady her thoughts, but it didn't work.

As he kissed her again, he reached around her waist and pulled her pajama pants down along with her underwear. Then he tugged on her shirt, breaking their kiss to pull it over her head and dropping it on the floor.

Sugar smiled shyly as she rested her head against his chest as she felt his hands explore her naked skin for the first time. Her body tingled as he touched her. His hands were soft and his touch was gentle and loving.

Then he was naked too. Sugar looked down to see the most beautiful penis she had ever seen. She instinctively licked her lips as she stood staring at it. She stepped forward and grabbed it. She familiarized herself with it as it and she felt it harden from her touch.

"Oh Sugar," he said as she stroke him. "We wasted so much time not being together…"

"But... but what about Sam?" Sugar pulled back and turned away.

"Sugar you don't love him. He doesn't give a shit about you. You know he will only hurt you. You deserve someone much better, someone who will treat you right. Someone who will be more focused on your pleasure when making love…"

"Someone like you?"

"Someone like me."

He took her hand and led her over to her own bed. Sugar's heart raced as she watched her room spin and swirl around her unable to believe what was happening. She felt him run his hands along her skin and over her breasts as she moaned feeling her sensitive body begging for more.

His hand slipped down between the lips of her pussy, sliding in and gently exploring it. Instinctively Sugar started rocking gently to his touch feeling her clit brushing against his palm sending shudders along her spine.

Sugar finally found her confidence, so she stood up and turned around to him smiling before slowly stepping forward and lowering herself onto his cock. It felt amazing, and slowly she pushed her hips down further and slid his gorgeous penis all the way in.

Sugar let out a loud moan feeling all of the pent up sexual energy between them coming out. "Oh fuck…" He put his hands on her waist and held her gently. She felt so comfortable there in his arms. She felt safe.

She kissed him passionately again and felt a mammoth climax building, consuming her from all the ends of her body inward. Sugar closed her eyes and saw a blinding white light fill her vision. Puck started to moan saying, "You feel fantastic, I'm gonna cum…" Sugar was so consumed by pleasure his voice sounded far away.

Suddenly a loud buzzing filled her ears. It wasn't the orgasm she had been craving though. It was her alarm clock. She had been dreaming.

Sugar vaulted into an upright position in her bed. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She had a hand on her breast, and fingers in her pussy. She had just had a sex dream about Puck. It was quite shocking. Sugar knew that if it hadn't been for Rachel putting that idea out there, she never would have let herself think of him in that way.

Still, her body refused to calm down. It might have been a dream, but her body thought it was real. It throbbed for the release that hadn't yet come.

Sugar took the hand that was on her breast to instead rub her clit. A shudder went through her body. She started moving her other hand, fingering her opening. She was so wet it was not difficult to build a quick rhythm.

Sugar's back arched off the bed as she fucked herself trying to recall parts of her dream, but an idea popped into her head that made her stop everything. She pulled her fingers out of her pussy leaving a trail of juices up her body.

She grabbed her underwear, pulled them down, and kicked them to the end of the bed. She grabbed her sleep-T and took that off too. The fabric tickled her sensitive skin as it brushed over her hard nipples before she threw it to the side as well.

In the bottom drawer next to her bed, there was a box. Sugar pulled it out and looked upon her vibrator. Sugar held the vibrator up and turned it on as she rolled back onto the bed. The room filled with a familiar buzz as she ran the tip gently over her skin, feeling its tingle throughout her body.

She ran the vibrator down further, over her stomach and down one leg, then up the inside of each thigh towards her pussy. She held it gently in front of her pussy lips for a moment as her body started to squirm uncontrollably in anticipation.

Slowly she inserted it.

Sugar's body was instantly thrown into ecstasy as it instantly wanted more. The room around her became dark as she lost focus on anything apart from desire. She pushed the toy all the way in and squeezed her legs together to hold it in place. With her body squirming, her free hand went to her clit and rubbed it vigorously.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

She started sliding the vibrator in and out faster as she got closer to climaxing. Her mind filled with the dream of Puck and his perfect penis. Her pussy throbbed and she started seeing stars, finally leading to an explosion of fireworks as Sugar reached orgasm.

It started with her clit and it spread out to each extremity. The climax shot down her legs causing them to shudder and shake. Her arms quivered against her body and she let go of the vibrator as it slid out of her pussy from the force of the climax.

She almost blacked out. The world became dull, the ringing in her ears dampened any other sounds. Her mind drifted to other erotic fantasies: fucking Puck, Puck fucking Rachel, Rachel naked, fucking Rachel herself…

When it was over Sugar lay there panting heavily as she regained her senses. She didn't want to move; she wanted to cherish the moment. When she slowly started to feel her body again, she thought about where her mind wandered to during orgasm and it surprised her at how cool with it she felt. If there was a little part of her that was jealous of Rachel getting to fuck Puck, then maybe there was also a little part of her that was jealous of him getting to fuck Rachel…

She eventually reached down and turned the vibrator off returning the room to silence.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>

**Notes: I know there's not a lot of Rachel yet in a fic named for her, but it's still the beginning, and I'm saving her for a lot later.**


	3. 3

**The Rachel Berry Chronicles**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

Over the next couple of weeks Sugar settled into her sophomore year, and Sam and Sugar continued along whatever it was they were doing. Sugar had convinced herself to keep seeing Sam, but she was starting to realize that "Dream Puck" may have been correct in his analysis of how she felt. Sugar began to understand that if someone said it in her dream, she must really deep down that Sam wasn't right for her. However, she would give him one last chance.

Otherwise things were going well. Rachel and Sugar had truly become best friends: hanging out whenever they had free time and becoming inseparable. In the first week back, Sugar also met Tina.

Tina was another sophomore on her floor, but one she had never met the year before. Sugar thought she was absolutely drop dead gorgeous and a lot of fun to hang out with. She would put a lot of effort into keeping her body super fit by regularly going for long runs in the morning. Her fitness was amazing: sculpting the curves of her body into an amazing shape, and Sugar looked at her constantly wishing that she had that body. Tina and Rachel got along fantastically too, so soon they had a girl-power trio.

Tina was a huge flirt with the boys, however she had very strong boundaries that she made very clear. Her boyfriend was still in their hometown and she missed him dearly. Tina and Blaine were on the phone regularly and she always made time for his calls. There was something off about the way they interacted, but Sugar couldn't really put her finger on it based on what little she overheard.

As we settled into the first month back, things took a bit of a turn for the worst for the Rachel and Puck relationship prospect. While Rachel said she was trying hard to get Puck to notice her, she seemed to limit it only to texting: where she felt comfortable. And while he seemed to return her interest, he would back off before anything happened, which ended up confusing her.

Rachel also found things with her degree were hard. She found out it wasn't really leading in the direction she was wanted it to, and coming back to school after years off was starting to take its toll. She started questioning all her choices.

When she hit her worst patch, she got incredibly aloof, locking herself in her room for hours at a time just watching old musicals on TV. Her infatuation with Puck during that time seemed to be making it even harder as she started reading too much into everything that happened causing her to become even more confused leading herself deeper into depression.

Sugar wasn't sure what was going on half the time so when Puck would ask for her advice, she couldn't help him. Sugar watched them one night when they were out as a big group. Puck went up and tried to talk to Rachel only to have her find some excuse to go somewhere else. From Puck's point of view that was her rejecting him, when actually Rachel just wasn't sure how to deal with her feelings towards him along with everything else in her life.

One evening in late September, Rachel turned up at Sugar's room in tears saying, "I am going to the dean's office to officially drop out tomorrow. I'll really miss you and Tina. You guys are the only real friends I've had in a long time," she said with big tears running down her cheeks as she collapsed onto Sugar's bed in a heap.

Sugar looked at her shocked. "You can't just quit…" Sugar said to her trying to sound reassuring.

"Why?" she said sitting up. "What difference does it make? I don't need a college degree. I was doing okay without one," she said angrily as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"Oh Rachel" Sugar said getting up and sitting next to her giving her a hug. "I am sure we can get you through this."

Rachel rested her head against Sugar's shoulder as she hugged back. "I just don't know what else to do," she said as they sat there hugging. "Not even Puck is talking to me now."

"What do you mean?" Sugar asked her letting her go and looking at her.

"He's avoiding me…" she said in a meek mumble. "He's not responding to my texts." Sugar looked at her confused. "I finally got up some courage to go talk to him in person" she went on to explain. "...but he's not answering his door. He is just hiding in his room from me because he is sick of talking to me and can see me for the freak I am."

"Rachel, he's been working at the athletic department all week. People get busy in college; it's normal…" Sugar replied shocked at the story Rachel had concocted in her head.

"Oh God, seriously?" she put her head in her hands and cried. "See, I am a mess, I am coming up with whole scenarios in my head that are just ridiculous. I just want to go home…"

Surprised at this new side of Rachel she was seeing, Sugar passed Rachel the tissue box. "It's ok Rachel," Sugar said to her trying to think of something to reassure the crazy in her.

"I have been sitting in my room freaking out about everything," she said.

Sugar sighed and sat back letting her get the sadness out of her system. Eventually Rachel took a deep breath and sat up. "I feel stupid," she announced finally.

"I really do think you should at least stay out the semester…" Sugar said.

"Why? What's the point? There's nothing here for me."

"Well, Tina and I are here, isn't that enough?" Sugar quizzed her a little annoyed that she had to say that.

"I know," she said realizing she was being a bit harsh. "You know what I mean, I just feel like there is nothing actually keeping me here aside from you guys. I don't have to be here to be friends with you."

Sugar looked at her and thought for a moment. Sugar believed whole-heartedly that Rachel needed to at least see out the semester. She deserved that much at least, seeing as she was currently here and a lot could happen in the semester. It had just been a rotten week.

"Tell you what. If you stay until the end of the semester, I'll treat the two of us to a nice trip to anywhere you want to go for our Spring Break in March," Sugar said to her. "That way there's not only incentive for you to stay the semester, but also at least start your second."

Rachel thought about the offer. She looked away thinking about it as she blew her nose and dried her eyes. "But what about everything else?" she said to me. "A vacation cannot solve every problem." She had a point.

"Well surely you could talk to your professors about you situation," Sugar paused thinking. "As for Puck… I don't know. You said you had decided to go and face him about it all; maybe you need to go out on a limb and just do it. Maybe he is feeling unsure about things too," Sugar said hoping she would take the hint because he was just as stubborn as she was. "You were almost there tonight, it's just that he wasn't around."

"I suppose I could try," she said still thinking. There was a silence that hung in the air.

"Can I ask you something?" Sugar asked Rachel breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" she replied a little confused.

Sugar thought about how to ask the question without sounding weird.

"Have you actually made any showing of real feelings towards Puck, or have you just been flirting?" Sugar asked her finally. "Have you talked about anything real?" Rachel sat there and looked confused as to why Sugar was asking this and then her expression changed as she thought about the question. "It's not really the same is it?"

Rachel said nothing. Sugar turned to her computer and looked for a trip they could take.

"You know what?" Rachel finally said. "I haven't thought about it. Every time I am near him I melt. I become a mess of emotions. My hear skips a beat when I see him and my stomach flutters, but I really don't know why. Sure I think he is cute, but I feel there is something more and my whole body wants to be with him."

Sugar looked at her.

"Sounds to me like you need to put the phones away and talk face to face," Sugar said to her. "Besides…" she added. "I am pretty sure you will find he feels the same way about you."

Rachel finally smiled.

"That's better," Sugar said. "There's the Rachel I want to see. Alright come over here, I think I have found us a trip that we can go on " she said changing the subject. "That's if you don't wuss out, remember."

Rachel laughed and got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Over the next hour they looked at different trips and eventually booked one. Before she left, Rachel jumped up and gave Sugar a final hug. Sugar wrapped her arms around her and felt body against her own. They stayed that way for a while, longer than they probably should have. So long that Sugar's mind started to wander. Sugar started to smell Rachel's hair and feel Rachel's breasts pressing against her body. She felt like she could stay there forever. It was like the female equivalent of a Puck hug and it was delightful.

Eventually Rachel pulled away suddenly, blushing as she smiled at Sugar. "Thanks" she said leaning in again kissing her on the cheek and smiling.

"No worries…" Sugar replied to her. "Want to go find Tina and see what she's been up to?"

"Go without me. I'm going to start taking your advice already."

"Ok" Sugar said getting up from her chair and walking out with Rachel.

As they got to the door, Rachel turned and hugged Sugar again, before she pulled away, opened the door and left. Sugar watched Rachel bounce away down the hall to her room.

When Sugar got to Tina's room, she found the door open and there was no one inside. Sugar decided she couldn't be far away and walked in and sat on her bed. A moment later Tina walked in with a pile of laundry in her arms and closed her door with a kick.

"Hi" Sugar said to her as she turned around.

Tina screamed, throwing her laundry all over the room as she jumped in fright, causing Sugar to jump too. "HOLY SHIT SUGAR!" she said looking at me. "YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"

They laughed for a moment as Tina came back to reality before she looked around the room at her clothes everywhere.

"Sorry" Sugar said to her. "Your door was open so I thought you wouldn't be far away." Sugar walked over and started picking up Tina's clothes as an apology.

"No don't…" Tina said. "It's still dirty, there wasn't an open machine."

Sugar helped anyway. However, she quickly realized that all around her were Tina's bras and panties. As Sugar picked them up she noticed Tina definitely liked thongs, silky ones at that too. Sugar blushed as she looked at Tina and wondered what they were like and if she had one on now.

Sugar had never worn a thong before because she was worried that they would ride up her ass and would feel weird all the time. But she picked one of them up and subtly felt it between her fingers, imagining what it would be like wear, and then she imagined what she'd look like in one.

As Sugar thought about it though, the images changed to Tina standing there wearing one, looking at herself in the mirror, wearing nothing else. Her breasts resting naturally against her toned body before turning to one side to see her ass curve out. Sugar started to feel kind of strange and her body tingled as she thought about it. She could feel her nipples becoming hard and tickling as they brushed against the inside of her bra as she continued to pick up Tina's clothes. She realized that she was getting turned on. She quickly finished picking up the clothes around her and passed them to Tina, hoping she didn't notice her flushed cheeks.

"Thanks," Tina said blushing as well. "Sorry, I'm not used to someone touching my dirty laundry," she said throwing everything in a bag in the corner.

"It's okay," Sugar said trying to calm down and avert eye contact. "How are you?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh I'm fine," Tina replied suddenly looking a little concerned. "Blaine didn't call tonight which was a little... a little weird, but I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah probably nothing," Sugar said to her trying to sound reassuring.

"Yeah, he said last night he was hanging out with his roommate, Kurt, tonight so he may just has his phone turned off," she said but didn't sound convinced. "So what did you do today?" she asked changing the subject.

"OH" Sugar started, sitting up excitedly jumping up and down on the bed, "Rachel and I booked a trip to take for Spring Break."

Tina looked surprised. "Really? Is she staying that long?"

"Looks that way now," Sugar replied. "She said she needed a reason to stay and so I thought that might be a good incentive. It will keep her here and maybe she will settle down."

"We weren't enough of a reason to stay?"

Sugar laughed. "That's what I said. She said she needed a bigger reason..."

"A male reason perhaps?" Tina said. "At least she is staying."

"Want to come on the trip?" Sugar asked.

She thought about it and then took a deep breath looking disappointed. "I'd love to come, but I don't know. With Blaine…" she said.

"I understand," Sugar replied a little sad.

"Speaking of Rachel, where is she?"

"Oh she went back to her room. She said she would be over later."

"Oh ok" Tina said thinking for a moment. "Any progress on the Puck front?" she asked.

"Well she was actually in a frenzy when she arrived in my room because she had come up with some stupid explanation about why Puck wasn't talking to her when she had finally decided to go and see him" Sugar said.

"Isn't he working?" she asked.

"I told her that and I also told her she needed to either do something about Puck or forget about him. For the first time in ages I think she is actually open to the idea of sorting her shit out… In all honesty, who knows?" Sugar added.

They sat in silence for a moment thinking about things. Sugar spent some time looking at Tina's body and wishing she had curves like her. Slowly she looked up and down her body surprised at how suddenly attracted she was to Tina. Sugar had never really been attracted to girls before. It's not that she was ashamed about these thoughts, she was just curious as to why she was getting them now and not earlier in life.

"Want a drink?" Tina suddenly asked pulling Sugar out of her thoughts.

"Sure," Sugar said still flustered.

Tina got up and mixed a drink for Sugar. Sugar looked at her ass in yoga pants and she saw no visible lines. Tina was wearing a thong! She passed the drink to Sugar and sat back down. Sugar took a sip and blurted out, "Your body is amazing!"

Tina blushed. "Ummm... thanks," she replied. "I don't think it really is that great, I need to do a lot better at staying healthy."

"Oh come now" Sugar replied. "I like that you have muscles and stuff. If I tried all that stuff I would just look like a skeleton probably."

Tina looked at Sugar and laughed. "I suppose everyone is different," she said sitting back. "Thanks though."

"Hey" Sugar asked suddenly. "I know it's a silly question, but what's it like to wear a thong?"

Tina cracked up. "Oh Sugar…" she said. "You come out with the most amazing questions sometimes." Tina thought about Sugar's question and came up with an appropriate answer. "I like them because I like knowing people are looking at my actual ass and not something covering it," she started. "There is no distraction from the bits that actually matter; so it makes me happy. It isn't as weird as you might think. It just nestles up nicely between your cheeks. I have been wearing them for years so it's no big deal, I suppose there is some getting used to them, but once you wear it, it feels amazing…" she said finishing with a smile.

Tina felt bold so she then jumped up from her chair and turned her back to Sugar to pull down her pants and show her the one she was wearing. Sugar was shocked by this of course. She stared at Tina's perfect ass with a beautiful pink thong nestled down between her round ass cheeks. Sugar looked down to the gap between Tina's legs and was mesmerized. She could slightly see two mounds pressing into the fabric from underneath. Sugar felt extremely aroused again and it further confused her immensely.

"See," Tina said not seeming to notice. "It's a perfect fit…" she put her finger underneath it and ran it down.

Sugar watched as Tina slowly let the thong ride up out from her ass cheeks out over the top and then back down again. "My, it certainly is beautiful," she said, suddenly before realizing how weird it was. "I mean... it looks like it might be comfortable."

Tina turned around and showed Sugar the front of her thong as she started to pull up her pants back up. However Sugar blurted out, "I suppose you have to shave a lot then? Umh… Sorry, that's probably a bit personal."

Tina stopped and laughed again. "Oh Sugar…" she said. "I have been shaving a lot recently, but generally I prefer waxing," she said.

"Oh" Sugar replied. "What's it feel like?" She asked.

"Waxing or being hairless?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "Waxing is a bizarre experience: it is fucking hot and then tightens up against your skin before it stings like hell as it is ripped off. Then they do it again and again until you're done," she paused. "But I suppose after a while you get used to it. The after effect is definitely worth it though. It feels amazing. Silky smooth and it's super sensitive afterwards. Shaving gets a similar result but it's not as close and it grows back more quickly."

She pulled the top of her thong down just enough to show Sugar the bare region where her pubic hair would have been but keeping her pussy still covered. "See" she said not phased by it all. "It's no big deal." She pulled her pants back up and sat back down.

Sugar sat unblinkingly quiet, taking it all in. "Wow" she finally replied. "You give a good pitch."

Elsewhere, Puck was drunk. After work he had been invited to go drinking with his coworkers. It had gone on a lot longer than he had anticipated. Now he was hammered.

By his door he fumbled in his pockets for his keys with great difficulty. He wondered if he had lost them in the bar. He banged his head against the door in frustration.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice giggled behind him. "You look drunk."

"I'm fine, just looking for my keys…" Puck replied after more fumbling around in all his pockets.

"Well you look like you could use a hand," the voice said. "Here let me help you…" Without warning a hand reached around and slid into his pants pockets and started fishing around. Suddenly, it was starting to shift closer to his groin and go for his cock.

"Hey watch it!" Puck turned his head and then his heart flipped out. Standing there looking at him was Rachel. It was probably the closest the two of them had physically been recently. Puck's mind suddenly went blank as he stared at her in shock. He leant back against the door trying to act cool, but failed.

"I thought you would enjoy it…" she said. "Anyway, it's okay, I'm done. I found what I was looking for." She produced Puck's keys and dangled them in front of his face, but before he had a chance to respond, she ran away. Puck looked down the now empty hallway and suddenly was curious about where Rachel had found this sudden confidence and playfulness. He liked it.

So knowing he'd have to follow her to get his keys back, Puck drunkenly made his way in the direction of Rachel and Sugar's dormitory. When Rachel got to the dorm, she felt the need to go show Sugar and Tina Puck's keys as if they were some kind of trophy. She got to Tina's door and slammed it shut behind her, breathing heavily.

Tina and Sugar looked at her and laughed. "Oh hello Rachel," Tina said. "Having a good night?"

Rachel laughed and held out the set of keys. Sugar recognized the key chains and knew they were Puck's. "Rachel... What have you done?"

Rachel bounced up and down in excitement, her smile lighting up the room. "Guess who's done with work and completely wasted…" She said laughing. "...aaaaaaaaaaaand now locked out of their room."

Tina was confused until Sugar mouthed "Puck" to bring her up to speed.

Rachel continued her tale, "I may have taken your advice tonight and changed my tactics" she said to Sugar, walking over and sitting next to her on the bed. She could barely contain her excitement. Sugar realized she hadn't seen Rachel this happy since the first day of school.

"I was going to be an adult and tell him how I feel, but he was drunk so I decided to have some fun instead." Then she blushed and whispered, "His keys were on the ground behind him, but I went into his pocket anyway so I could tease his cock a little… I think he enjoyed that part."

Tina and Sugar looked at her shocked. "Hey, can't blame a girl for trying" Rachel said to us. "As Sugar said, if I don't try now I won't ever know." They all laughed again.

"Sugar, I am so happy I met you. You really helped me today."

"Really I didn't say anything at all" Sugar replied modestly.

"Hey, what about me?" Tina asked pretending to sound hurt.

"Oh yeah" Rachel said. "I suppose I am glad to know you too."

The three girls shared a big group hug. Suddenly the door burst open and there stood Puck.

Tina stood up and pointed at him, "If you barf on my carpet I will cut your balls off!"

Puck thought Tina looked hot when she was angry. He was glad when Sugar had befriended her; she was funny and cute. He'd admit to having checked out her ass whenever her daily morning runs took her to his area of campus. But she had a boyfriend, and he was way more into Rachel anyway. "I'm just here for my keys," he said stumbling by Tina to try and locate the object of his affection currently hiding behind Sugar on Tina's bed.

"What, these keys?" Rachel dangled the keys in front of his face, but she quickly tossed them to Tina when he grabbed for them.

Puck's keys were tossed around the room for several minutes with each girl playing tormentor to poor drunk Puck. He eventually stopped chasing and just flopped down into a chair and gave up. "Fuck you guys," he complained watching his keys fly through the air.

Then surprisingly, whether it was out of pity or an actual lapse in concentration, Rachel failed to catch the keys when they were tossed to her. Puck jumped up and grabbed at both her and them to the best of his ability. He ended up getting his arms around her waist from behind, and he felt her body go rigid from the surprise closeness. It was very sobering having Rachel in his arms; it felt comfortable and right. He forgot all about his keys.

But that good feeling was short-lived because the momentum from his leap to action took the pair onto the ground in a big heap. Then, as if on cue, Puck felt an erection begin to awaken in his pants. Rachel squirming around, rubbing her body against his, trying to stand up only made it worse. At one point, through the sounds of girlish laughter, Puck swore he heard Rachel moaning in pleasure, but it could have just as easily been a painful groan.

Eventually though, Sugar and Tina helped them both stand up, and Puck's keys were returned to him.

Walking home, Puck thought about Rachel some more. He had become increasingly frustrated with the fact that Rachel acted very flirting online and in texts, but in person she was closed off. If tonight was a sign things were changing, he was excited. He made a promise then and there to do everything in his power to ensure that this Rachel was here to stay.

Puck took a shower and sobered up with a big mug of coffee. His mind kept running through the events of that night wondering just how much he had made up in his drunken state and how much had really happened. Had Rachel intentionally gone for his cock while they were at his door? Had she felt his erection while they were tangled up and moaned because of it?

Just then a chat invitation from Rachel popped up on his laptop:

_Rachel: You're no fun._

_Puck: Why am I no fun?_

_Rachel: You know why_

_Puck: What? All I wanted to do was come home and go to bed and I ended up running around chasing you for my keys._

_Rachel: You loved it_

_Puck: I can't say I hated it_

_Rachel: ...anyway I just wanted to see if you were ok_

_Puck: I'm not drunk any more. Took a long shower. It helped._

Talking to Rachel again felt nice. It sucked being busy and having to ignore her to get things done. But that was over now. After a long pause with nothing said, Rachel messaged:

_Rachel: So if you just got out of the shower… Have you gotten dressed yet? Are you naked? What are you wearing?_

_Puck: Do you really wanna to know?_

_Rachel: It's why I asked._

_Puck: How about you tell me what are you wearing and then I will tell you what I am wearing?_

_Rachel: Nothing. I'm in bed. Naked._

_Puck: …_

_Rachel: Well you aren't here so you won't ever know if I'm lying or not…_

_Puck: ..._

_Rachel: Mhmm. How's that mental picture helping with that thing in your pants from earlier?_

Puck's heart started beating heavily. She HAD noticed his erection.

_Rachel: You still there? Or are your hands busy somewhere else?_

_Puck: ...I'm still here._

_Rachel: Come on... I'm not stupid... I could feel your cock pushing against my thigh and I KNOW you enjoyed feeling my hand in your pocket..._

Who was this woman and what had she done with Rachel? Puck took a deep breath.

_Rachel: So?_

_Puck: I suppose I don't have a reply... other than I enjoyed feeling you against my body._

_Rachel: Well I enjoyed it too. And I would love for it to happen again. Soon._

Puck's heart was racing. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he tried to work out what to say next. This was the furthest their flirting had ever gone. Was this her making a move? Then again, Puck thought, she could just be messing with him.

_Rachel: Please say something…_

_Puck: I'm here._

_Rachel: You keep disappearing on me._

_Puck: Your comment took me a little off guard._

_Rachel: Well that wasn't my intention. It's hard to convey meaning with only words on a screen. Maybe I should come over and talk to you in person._

_Puck: Maybe you should…_

He waited for a reply.

Nothing.

Puck sat back in his chair frustrated, imagining Rachel slipping into bed laughing about getting him all worked up. He sat there rereading the conversation log trying to work out what had just happened. The cursor flashed on the screen over and over again as he thought about it all. He got up and turned off his laptop, when suddenly there came a quiet knock at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>


	4. 4

**The Rachel Berry Chronicles**

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

Puck took a deep breath and stood up from his chair. The knocking had stopped, but Puck knew whoever it was, was still there.

"It's open," Puck called out.

His heart was racing as the door opened. Then, Puck saw Rachel sheepishly standing there with the cold light from the hall behind her and the warm light from his room illuminating her smiling face. She looked gorgeous.

Her hair was tied back in a single ponytail revealing the pale skin on her neck in the hallway light, making her look damn sexy. As Puck looked down, he saw she was wearing the same tight white tanktop and jeans she had on when he saw her earlier. If this were some cheap porno, she would've showed up in lingerie under a trenchcoat, but Puck thought somehow she made ordinary clothes look more amazing than anything like that.

"Hi," she said shyly with a little wave.

"Hi," he replied. They stood in awkward silence for a moment. "Oh... umh... come in," he said to her.

She smiled, stepped in, and closed the door behind her before leaning back against it. Then, keeping her eyes on Puck's, she slipped her hand behind her back and found the deadbolt lock on Puck's door, turning it shut.

"So…" she said as if she had come down with a speech in mind for me but couldn't deliver it now.

Puck laughed nervously. "So… you're wearing clothes. Were you embellishing before or…"

"Or did I just walk two blocks from my dorm to your apartment in the cold fall air? I put clothes back on, silly."

"Well you look amazing as usual," Puck said finding his confidence at last.

A waft of her intoxicating perfume filled Puck's nose as she continued to stand by the door looking at him. "So what now?" she asked finally.

"I don't know," he replied unable to believe it was happening.

Neither of them said anything at all. A nervous energy hung over the room. Puck sat against the edge of his desk and looked at her leaning by his door. They were only about 5 feet apart, but it might as well have been miles.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Puck… I have liked you since we first met. Maybe longer actually… since I saw your picture in Sugar's room. I have been trying to get you to make a move for a while now," she finally said.

Puck exhaled realizing what a moron he had been. Rachel hadn't been playing games with him; she was just nervous and trying to protect herself from getting hurt.

"I tried to get your attention with texts and you seemed interested, but it just got hard when I saw you in person."

Puck pushed himself off from the edge of the desk and slowly walked up to her.

"This is all new and scary. I have never felt like this way before about a…" she said, but Puck didn't let her finish.

Puck gently pressed his lips against hers to stop her rambling. For each it felt like they were releasing months of sexual energy that had been building up. It turned into a long, deep kiss that neither of them wanted to stop. Their skin was covered in goosebumps and Rachel nearly fainted.

Puck slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. Rachel slid her hands up his muscular arms and then wrapped around Puck's neck.

Puck eventually pulled away from the kiss. Both of them stood there looking at each other completely dazed as they took it all in.

"Oh my…" was all Rachel was able to whisper as she looked deep into Puck's eyes.

Rachel leaned forward and kissed Puck this time. She felt Puck slowly explore her body, feeling down her back over to her ass, then around her hips, until finally he made his way up her front side to her breasts. She could barely breathe. She was so excited. Puck cupped her breast over her top with one hand, and his other wrapped around her body pulling her even closer.

Through their kiss Rachel moaned as she felt his tongue slip between her lips and slide against hers. She did everything in her power to nonverbally beg him to go further.

Puck removed his hand from her breast briefly, but only to place it at the bottom of her tanktop and start moving upward again underneath it. His fingers brushed against her soft skin for the first time, causing her to squirm. She released her grip on his neck. Then, she took her hand and moved it to go underneath his t-shirt and feel his skin as well.

Puck pawed at her bra-clad breast under top while his other hand journeyed underneath it too and started lifting it up to expose her bare stomach. Rachel jumped slightly as his fingers gently ran up her body as he lifted her top, revealing more of her torso. He stopped just below her breasts, and that was when he finally pulled away from the kiss.

Puck just looked at her while she leant back against the door checking her breath. She said nothing. She just grabbed the top bunched up around her breasts and took it the rest of the way off. Puck looked upon a beautiful black bra hugging her breasts and pushing them up. It had a delicate lace pattern highlighting its edges, and it seemed to suit her perfectly.

He saw her body start to shake in anticipation of what was about to happen. Puck watched her drop her tanktop to one side and he marveled at her breasts again. Soon Rachel reached around her back and carefully undid her bra, quickly letting it fall forward off her shoulders, down her arms, and releasing her breasts from their constraints. As her bra dropped to the floor, Rachel watched Puck's delighted reaction upon seeing her naked breasts for the first time.

Puck reached forward and gently grabbed a breast in each hand before he slowly ran his thumbs across both little hard nipples causing Rachel to gasp. She closed her eyes for a moment and moaned, as Puck brought his lips to her nipple and sucked on one, while I continuing to thumb the other.

Puck ran his tongue over the tip of her nipple as Rachel played with his mohawk before he slowly kissed across her chest from one breast to the other. After, Rachel reached forward and grabbed his shirt pulling it up. Puck pulled away from her breasts as his shirt went over his head and then he kissed her feeling skin on skin.

Rachel broke their kiss, ran her fingers down his chest, and pushed him back across his room, onto the couch. Puck looked up at her standing over him and she was full of confidence. She leant forward dangling her breasts in front of his face, before she bent over and slipped her fingers into the top of Puck's shorts. She gave him a sly smile and pulled them down and off releasing his rock hard erection.

Rachel smiled and bit her lip slightly at the sight of it. "Wow that's … impressive," she said breaking the silence. "And I see you really are Jewish," she whispered with a giggle. Puck could only laugh nervously.

Rachel knelt down between his legs and took his cock in her hands, familiarizing herself with it. Her hands were soft and Puck jumped as he felt her touch his sensitive skin. She began running her hands up and down it slowly; her touch was gentle as she explored it. Finally Rachel looked up at Puck, and leant up to kiss him. Her tongue slipped in again and continuing to explore his mouth.

She broke their kiss and then moved her lips to the tip of his cock. Gently she took him between her lips and slowly slid his cock all the way in. She took it all and it felt amazing. She reached the base of his cock and stayed there for a moment before reversing the process, sliding it out until it popped out glistening in the moonlight. She looked at it hungrily and smiled before leaning forward again and taking it in again faster, and this time she explored his balls with her hands.

Puck watched her head bob up and down causing her breasts to jiggle from the motion and he became mesmerized by her beauty. "Oh God... you're... you're amazing," he managed to say finally breaking the silence.

Rachel abruptly pulled his cock out of her mouth and looked at him suddenly extremely annoyed. "What took you so long to realize? For the last month, I have been waiting for you," she announced.

"Better late than never…" Puck said, hoping that it was enough of an apology for the moment.

She laughed seeming to accept it. "Guys are stupid."

Slowly Rachel stood up and undid the button on her jeans before slowly unzipping them. Puck's heart skipped a beat when he saw her sheer black panties underneath.

Rachel pushed her legs together suddenly shy, but Puck looked up at her and smiled. "Don't be shy, you're hot," he said to her.

She blushed, laughed, and relaxed.

"Shush," she said followed by a quick kiss.

Puck stood up and took the sight in for a moment. Rachel stood in his living room, almost naked, with her confidence radiating again. That was the Rachel he wanted to see more of. Rachel reached around behind her head and let her ponytail out. Her hair fell down around her face, and she shot Puck an evil smile as she went.

Puck stepped forward and ran a hand down the front of her body to her panties. She moaned as he cupped her through her panties and gently pushed his palm against her pussy lips, feeling her warmth. He kissed her neck causing her to twitch in his arms; he could tell her heart was beating fast, anxious of what was about to come.

Puck kissed along her neck to her shoulder, and then kissed back up to her lips, as he began rubbing her through her panties. He could feel her panties getting wetter. He moved his hand to the top of her panties and waited.

Rachel was holding her breath; the anticipation was hanging heavy in the air.

Finally Puck slipped the fingers of one hand under the top of her panties down just a little, holding his hand there for a moment teasing her. Puck took a deep breath and continued to slip his hand down the front of her panties.

Rachel felt his fingers get to the top of her pussy and she closed her eyes as he slipped his middle finger down in between her lips and touched her warm wet clit for the first time. Her body jolted and she moaned loudly.

He felt her body begging for more, so he slipped another finger into her pussy, and then slid them both further. Her body shuddered as I pulled them out and pinched her hard clit.

Rachel grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him. "Wow," she said quietly. "Just... wow."

Puck looked deep into her eyes and in that moment he realized how nervous he was too. He had dreamt about this moment every night since meeting her and now it was finally happening. It had taken a month to get to this point, and after all the mixed messages and sexual frustration, it felt so good to be finally doing something about it.

They kissed again passionately. Rachel longed for his cock to be inside her and she could see he wanted it too. But when he started to lower her panties, she pushed him back and said, "Wait." Puck was confused and waited for Rachel to explain herself. "I want to say something. I can't let this turn into a hook-up. Things got pretty heated, and don't get me wrong I loved it, but I never got a chance to say earlier that I have real feelings for you, Puck. It seems crazy, but I already feel like this could be something real. So if we are going to … make love … tonight, then I need to know you feel the same."

"Rachel, I don't do hook-ups anymore. This is the real thing as far as I'm concerned."

Rachel smiled, "Well then take me to bed."

Puck bent down and swept Rachel into his arms. He carried her into his bedroom and carefully placed her on the bed before completing his earlier endeavor of removing her panties. As soon as Puck joined her on the bed, Rachel rolled him onto his back took his shaft into her warm mouth again. She was excruciatingly slow this time and his cock throbbed for release.

Her wet and soft lips continued to slide along his shaft, also occasionally flicking the tip with her tongue. It felt amazing for Puck. As her determination increased, Puck could see her fingering herself, and it seemed she was getting close to climax.

Puck didn't want her to get too carried away yet though, so he leant forward and pulled her head away from his cock and her arm away from her pussy. She looked up at him annoyed, but he reassured her, "Hey, let's savor this…"

She said nothing. She simply licked her fingers and gave another evil smile. She then moved up to kiss him. Her kiss was sweet and Puck thought he tasted the slightest hint of what was surely her arousal on her lips. He rolled them both over so she was under him as they kissed.

Puck slowly kissed down Rachel's naked body. He kissed between her breasts feeling them brush against his cheeks, then continued down her chest towards her pussy. Rachel spread her legs to give Puck full access to her body. Puck reached her gorgeous pussy and he saw that Rachel's relaxed lustful gaze meant she was happy and that he should definitely continue.

Puck put began by running his tongue up between her lips taking a first majestic taste. Rachel's thighs squeezed around Puck's head as she felt his tongue and lost control of her body to the sensation. Her chest rose and fell faster as her breathing increased. Rachel began pinching her own breasts as Puck went in for another taste.

Rachel's whole body shuddered and she gave a little yelp as his tongue ran over her clit. She was close, and she wasn't holding back anymore: as Puck went in again, her hands grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets and she started muttering things like, "Fuck yes!" and "Oh My God." She pushed her hips into Puck's face and rocked back and forth trying to help along her climax.

Puck inserted two fingers into her pussy while sucking on her clit, causing her to moan again. Matching the motion of her rocking body, he slid them in and out building up speed and he could feel her getting ever closer, her body rocking with more intensity riding the wave of the oncoming orgasm as she squirmed trying to control herself.

Puck built Rachel up, however as she got close he pulled back. He let her peak subside until he would back in and start over. The more times he did it, the more her back would arch and body would shudder as she missed out on just getting there. Finally, when he knew she could take it no more, he stopped holding back and let her climax release.

"OH GOD I AM CUMMING!" she screamed. As she did, her body stiffened. Her pussy flooded with her juices soaking Puck's hand and face. The orgasm consumed her body in waves until eventually she collapsed back lying on the bed panting heavily. "Oh shit," she exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath, unable to believe what had just happened. "I have never come so hard in my life!"

Puck smiled at his achievement as he let her rest for a moment until he leant forward and kissed her letting her taste her juices on his lips. She pulled him down onto her warm body and hugged him close against her breast as he gently explored her sweaty body with his hands. His hand slid down towards pussy again and she pulled away from the kiss in shock.

"Gee, give a woman a break, I am still pretty sensitive," she said still shuddering from her climax. "Besides, I want your cock inside of me, not your fingers anymore…" She smiled, rolled them over, and slowly straddled herself over Puck's groin. They both held their breaths again in anticipation.

Rachel finally pushed her hips down, letting Puck's cock slide into her pussy bringing with it a release of energy that they had both been building up for weeks. Both of their hearts were beating fast as he continued to slide all the way in, Rachel moaned and bit her lip once he was all the way in.

Puck could feel her warm velvety insides surrounding his cock as they stared at each other savoring the feeling. Rachel looked down at him lustfully and started to gently rock back and forth feeling his cock further probe her insides with every movement she made. Puck held onto her waist as she built up speed.

"Oh Puck!" Rachel exclaimed rolling her head in a circle around her shoulders giving in to the sensation. She lost herself in the moment feeling him deep inside her.

He ran his hands up her body feeling all her curves as she rode his cock. He put a hand on her back and pulled her body down to meet his and whispered in her ear, "I'm Noah."

Rachel's breasts rubbed up and down against his chest as her head nestled against his neck while she murmured, "What?"

"My name is Noah."

"OH NOAH!"

Puck felt his building as he and Rachel became one with each other. Her wet pussy hugged his cock tightly as her climax overcame her. For ages it felt like he was about to explore inside her, yet he managed to keep going. Their bodies were in complete unison as they made love, rocking back and forth until Puck could take it no longer.

He found her lips and kissed her passionately at the moment he came inside her, filling her pussy in waves, feeling his climax pulsate through their bodies unlike anything he had ever experienced before. His release was enough to send her over the edge again, her body flinching as she came squeezing him as she moaned.

When they had finished Rachel collapsed down on his chest and he hugged her body close to his and felt her heart beating. Rachel eventually rolled off him and lay panting next to Puck. Puck rolled onto his side to look at her and smiled at her beauty. She started slowly running her hand up and down her body feeling the sweat that had built up on her skin, smiling contently.

"The wait was definitely worth it…" she said coyly, "… Noah."

Puck rolled back over and looked at the ceiling, "Great, just great."

"No it's a pretty name, why don't you use it?"

"I don't like boats," he joked, but seeing the sincerity in her face he decided to be truthful with her. "It just felt wrong. I don't know why. I don't tell people, not even Sugar knows. But for some reason, you calling me 'Puck' while we were … sharing something like that, felt more wrong."

"Thank you for telling me, it makes me feel closer to you now, but it can be our secret."

Neither of them said anything for ages, lost in their thoughts.

Back in the girl's dormitory, Sugar returned to her bedroom feeling a little charged up from all the excitement and sexual tension that had permeated Tina's room before. She quickly slipped inside and locked her door behind her.

In Sugar's mind were flashbacks to her sex dream about Puck, as well as new images of Tina's smooth pussy and thong-covered ass. Sugar quickly hurried over to her desk and found her phone, hoping that Sam had booty-called her and she could release all her energy on him.

There were no new messages, and she felt a mixture of sadness and anger at not having him available the one time she actually felt like a good hard fucking.

So she sank down at her desk feeling sad and alone. She took a deep breath and then decided to just get dressed for bed since there wasn't anything else happening. She knew Rachel was probably off doing it with Puck finally and Tina was phoning home.

Sugar undid her jeans and sat there with them open not motivated to do anything. Finally she stood up and let them fall to the floor, sliding her underwear down as well, kicking them off next to the bed. She then threw her shirt to the floor with the rest of her clothes. As she turned around to get her pajamas, she saw a something lying on the floor in the middle of the room. She leant down and looked at the grey and black scrunched up object and realized it was a thong.

Sugar's heart stopped. Suddenly she worried she was in the wrong room, or worse someone had been in her room. Bu then, she recognized it as Tina's. Sugar thought that it must have gotten tangled up in her clothes when Tina got scared and threw everything around her room. The only other explanation was that she had absentmindedly pocketed it without realizing it. Regardless of how it was here, it WAS here now.

Sugar reached down and picked it up. A tingle went through her body, feeling her heart race faster and her skin prickle. She unraveled it and looked at it, imagining where it had been. In her mind were fantasies of Tina's perfect naked body standing there, staring at her lustfully, biting her lip, and wearing only the thong.

Sugar felt the soft fabric between her fingers and then rubbed it gently across her naked chest imagining Tina was wearing them and lying on top of her.

Quickly feeling embarrassed at how aroused by this she was getting, Sugar tossed them aside and got into bed. She forewent pajamas because suddenly it was feeling a bit hot in her room.

For a couple minutes, Sugar tossed and turned, but no matter what she did she couldn't get the thong out of her mind. It was like it was calling out to her from across the room. All of a sudden curiosity overcame her and she jumped up to retrieve it.

The first thing she did was lift it up and smell it. Sugar felt ashamed at that moment but also overwhelmed by its sweet smell. Her body trembled as she imagined Tina's wet pussy rubbing up against the fabric throughout the day.

When simply holding it was no longer enough, Sugar bent over, put one leg though the leg hole, the other through the other, and slipped the thong up and on. She felt the fabric slide smoothly up and over her pussy at the front and the satin runner fell between her ass cheeks tightly. The thong fit perfectly.

It felt a little weird to start with but not as weird as she thought it would be. She turned on the lamp next to her bed before stepping forward looking at herself in the mirror. She realized it looked sexy on her and she decided there and then that she would go buy some of her own in the morning.

Sugar ran her hands down her chest, feeling her warm skin, looking at herself in the mirror still. Not having anyone to share her lustful urges with suddenly was no longer a horrible thing, and she was quite content to explore these feelings alone.

Sugar got back in bed still wearing Tina's thong. She moved her hand to the front of the thong and felt herself through the fabric. She felt the warmth between her legs as well as a wet spot that had developed there. She found her hard clit and rubbed it slowly.

Sugar felt the fabric getting wetter as she became more aroused. Her hips started rocking and her ass lifted up off the bed as she gave into the moment. She pushed the thong to one side and slipped two fingers into her wet pussy. She moaned loudly as the feeling sent waves of ecstasy though her body.

All she could think about was Tina and this, her thong, which Sugar had now claimed. She kept going until her body went into overdrive, shaking her climax out from all corners. She moaned loudly and slipped her fingers in and out faster as her climax came.

"OH FUCK!" Sugar screamed at the top of her lungs as her tense body shook hard with the release until it was done.

Sugar came down and caught her breath. She got out of bed and the room seemed to spin a little as she regained her composure. She peeled the wet thong off and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and picked it up. She looked at it closely and laughed. It was soaked.

"There is no way I can return this to Tina like this," she said to herself. Then she laughed. "I guess I'm keeping it then…"

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>


	5. 5

**The Rachel Berry Chronicles**

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

In the morning, Puck awoke and slowly opened his eyes. His brain did a quick check up and he ran through the events of the previous night, starting with his walk home.

Suddenly he opened his eyes wide. Rachel. Puck looked around afraid it had all been a dream. Slowly he turned his head to the side hoping to see Rachel lying there smiling, but all he saw was an empty bed. His heart instantly sank. Puck stared at the empty bed before rolling onto his back again defeated.

Puck laughed at how stupid he had been. Nothing that amazing could have been real, he thought.

Then the toilet flushed in his bathroom.

He turned to see the door open and then Rachel stepped out wearing only a smile. Puck was dumbfounded. Somehow she even made bed-hair seem perfect.

She jumped onto the bed next and snuggled up against him. "GOOD MORNING!" she exclaimed.

Puck laughed. "Good morning yourself," Puck replied smiling all over.

Rachel nestled happily into his body and he was taken aback by how comfortable it felt already. Puck could feel her warm naked body pressing up against his and he ran his hand gently down her smooth skin as she cuddled up more.

"It wasn't a dream," Puck said.

"Nope," she replied poking his nose. "I have been awake for ages waiting for you to wake up."

"Well I am awake now," he replied.

She laughed. "I can see that," she replied looking down his body. Puck became aware of his morning wood and how it was sticking from his waist into the air.

"You felt amazing last night," Rachel burst out suddenly.

"You weren't too bad yourself," Puck replied.

Rachel looked up with a twinkle in her eye and then reached down to take his cock in her hands.

"I could get used to waking up to this," Puck laughed.

"Why did I have to do all the work to get us here then?" She complained and dropped his cock. She rolled over onto her side and held her head up with her arm. "I had almost given up on you. You would disappear any time I felt us getting closer. Yet, I kept catching you looking at me. It was confusing."

Puck said nothing.

"Lucky for you though, last night I thought I would give you one more chance after you found my body so interesting while fighting for your keys," she said with a sly smile.

Puck laughed.

She ignored him and continued. "Also, as a general tip, when out, strike up a conversation with a lady and buy her a drink if you are interested in her. It will go a long way," she finished, looking at him partially annoyed.

"We got there in the end…" Puck said hoping that it would fix the situation. There was no point in arguing with her. It wasn't going to help. In her eyes he had been the problem and there was nothing he could say or do to rectify the situation.

"We? You mean you…" she laughed. "Last night was the last shot you had. Lucky for you, you grew some balls and pushed through whatever mental barrier was holding you back. With that said, I practically had to throw myself on you to get the ball rolling…" she said.

"Hey..." Puck replied angrily kind of hurt she was taking the high ground. She looked at him a little surprised. "As a general tip…" Puck said mimicking her, "...it pays to show some interest to people when in public as opposed to text-only communication, because otherwise they get very confused. I tried talking to you face to face when this all started and you just ran away. What was I meant to think?"

She said nothing suddenly realizing she wasn't as perfect as she had made out in her mind. Rachel then she sighed, realizing she may have gone a little too far. "Sorry, it was just so frustrating and I'm not great at chasing, particularly when it comes to men," she said.

Puck was confused. Before he had a chance to investigate further though, she leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Enough of that, like you said, we got there in the end," she said. Then she blushed. "And like I said, totally worth the wait," she whispered in his ear running her hand over his erection again. "SO...What do you want to do today?" she asked changing the subject.

At that moment Puck wanted to stay right there and not move. It was so relaxing, lying there with her hand around his cock. "I can think of a couple of things," he said laughing.

She looked up surprised, then burst out laughing. "Wow, I have created a monster," she replied.

Puck cuddled her warm body closer to his. Puck felt her breasts press softly against his body.

The moment was sort of ruined though when they both realized how much the room smelt. It was an odor of sweaty bodies and powerful sex.

"First things first though," Puck said. "I need a shower and this room needs a good airing out."

Rachel laughed. "I wasn't going to say anything, but seeing as you brought it up, it does stink in here," she replied laughing, pulling away from the cuddle and sitting up smiling.

"It takes two to tango. It's not just my smell in here" he replied.

She feigned great offense and slapped his chest. "Why Noah… if you want sex EVER AGAIN, you should never say a woman smells."

He smiled and pulled her arm so her body came down on top of his and he kissed her deeply. The kiss was gentle and loving. There was nowhere else on the face of the planet he wanted to be at that point.

Rachel sat up a little shocked. "What was that for?" she asked taken back a little.

"Just for being you," he replied smiling. "And for not giving up on me."

Puck sat up and slipped out of bed and went and opened a window feeling the fresh air flow into the room before walking into the bathroom. He stood in the bathroom for a moment and took a deep breath taking in everything. He walked over to the shower, turned on the hot water, and stood watching the bathroom slowly fill with steam.

Puck walked under the water and stood there letting the water run over him. He closed his eyes and relaxed. After a minute he opened his eyes and started soaping himself up.

That's when he heard the door open. Rachel walked to the shower and stepped in.

"Sure Rachel, come on in and join me in the shower," he joked sarcastically.

She laughed. "I love a good hot shower," she said ignoring him and pushing him aside to get some of the warm water.

"Hope it's as good as you hoped," he said.

"Better," she replied. She looked at him and smiled. "Hi," she said quietly staring at him suddenly shy.

"Hi," he replied gazing at her beauty.

Rachel then leaned over and kissed him. The warm water ran over their faces as their lips locked. They stood there kissing and relaxing under the warm water. Rachel pulled away eventually, turned her back to Puck, and slowly bent over to pick up the soap.

Puck watched as the water fell onto her back, washing around the curves of her body, before finally running off and dropping to the floor. When she reached the soap she remained bent over for a moment letting him take the sight in. If his erection wasn't hard enough already it was practically bursting out after taking in the view.

She slowly stood back up and passed him the soap. "Would you mind?" she asked him lustfully, pushing her ass back into him and subtly grazing his cock.

Puck took the soap and reached around her body and slowly started to soap up her lower stomach. Rachel continued to sway her hips gently over his shaft letting it rub against her as she lost herself in the moment. She rested her head back against his shoulder and let out a small moan as he ran his soapy hands up her stomach towards her breasts.

Rachel started playing with herself as Puck washed her body. He moved his hands up to wash her breasts and her shoulders. Rachel stretched out her body as she felt Puck's hands all over it. Puck began washing her back, and Rachel bent over, holding herself up against the wall with her free hand while her other hand continued to play with her pussy. Puck slid his hands down her back and over her ass. He went further down her smooth legs and briefly brushed by her hand hard at work on her pussy.

Puck knelt down still washing her, and her smooth legs shook beneath his hands. He watched two of her fingers going in and out of her wet pussy. He reached over and picked up the shampoo before standing back up. Rachel straightened up as Puck started lathering her hair gently with his fingers.

"Mm... I love my hair being played with," she said as she rolled her head slowly around in his fingers; her hips moving more as she continued to play with herself.

He kept massaging her head. Her heavy wet hair wrapped around his fingers. The room filled with the fruity smell of the shampoo as he continued. When he was done he wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her. As they embraced he slowly started to work one of his hands down her body to where her hands were playing, and he joined in. Rachel moved her hands away, leaving him to do it all.

Rachel moaned louder as her breathing increased. Puck could feel her body getting close as it fidgeted against his. Before she climaxed though, she pulled away from his touch. She held off cumming so she could bend over again. Puck was mesmerized by the water dripping off her nipples when it had nowhere else to go.

Eventually Puck read Rachel's mind and stepped forward. He placed his hands on her back, and Rachel arched her body against his hand. Neither of them said anything.

Puck pushed his hips forward, sliding the tip of his hard cock into her pussy, causing her body to shudder. He stood still with just the tip in for a moment, feeling her wet hips in his hands before I gently held onto her and pushed forward, slipping his erection in all the way causing Rachel to throw her head down in ecstasy and moan loudly.

Porn made sex in the shower seem so easy, however the more they tried the more they ended up slipping all over the place unable to find a comfortable position. As it turned out, sex in the shower was a whole lot harder than it looked. They both had a difficult time holding back their laughter.

Eventually Rachel turned and leant against the cool wall looking at Puck. "Sorry," she laughed.

"It's okay." Puck stood close to her and kissed her as he ran his fingers down her belly to her pussy. He slipped them into her again, refinding that slow rhythm from before. He continued probing her pussy when he used his other hand to rub her hard clit, causing her to moan again in delight. He increased his rhythm building her to a climax, feeling her body tense up as she got closer.

"Oh Fuck!" Rachel yelped as she came, releasing her warm juices onto his hand, her body shuddering with the release.

When she was done, Puck slowly removed his fingers. She remained leaning against the wall for a moment under the water coming down. The only sound was her heavy breathing and the water hitting the floor.

After a moment, Rachel turned around and kissed him. It was the most passionate kiss yet. Puck became lost in the fruity smell of her wet hair and the tender touch from her lips as he felt her reach down, grab his penis, and start playing with it.

Rachel pulled away from the kiss eventually. She smiled at him before she knelt down and took his cock into her mouth, slowly sucking it in all the way in one smooth movement. Her head bobbed up and down it under the water. Water drops collided with her body as she moved underneath the shower.

Puck found the view incredible and he almost busted his load right there. He watched her slipped his cock out of her mouth and look up at him, her wet hair clinging to her face.

"Tell me when you are ready to come," she said smiling before slipping it back in and continuing. She grabbed his balls with her hand and started playing with them as she continued. He watched his cock disappear and reappear between her lips, and felt like he could stay there forever.

However his body had other ideas and soon enough he was almost ready to cum. "Rachel…" he breathed holding his climax back as much as he could. "I'm almost there."

At that point Rachel stopped and stood up, kissed him on the cheek, and walked out of the shower.

"Oh come on…" he started to complain standing with the water dripping down his body. His climax was suspended.

Puck turned off the shower and walked out to where Rachel threw him his towel. He was still confused about what had just happened. She was drying herself off, and suddenly he didn't care as somehow she even made that look sexy.

When she was finished she wrapped the towel under her arms, turned, and walked out of the bathroom. "Come on," she announced from the other room.

Puck quickly dried off, wrapped his towel around his waist, and walked out into his room to where Rachel was waiting.

"Sorry, she began, "We needed to be dry for this…" She dropped her towel, knelt before him, pulled his towel down, and looked up at him. "I want you to cum on my tits," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "I want it to dry and I want to feel it there all day, knowing where it came from…"

"Fuck, you are amazing," Puck mumbled as she leaned forward and started frantically sucking his hard cock again. This time she had a new level of determination and she tried to get him to cum quickly. It didn't take much and soon he was close. Rachel noticed and slipped his cock out of her mouth, wrapped her hands around it, and started stroking it quickly yet gently directing the head to her bouncing breasts.

"OH FUCK!" Puck exclaimed as he couldn't hold back any more and exploded his load all over her breasts covering them in his sticky cum.

Rachel moaned loudly as the warm cum hit her clean body in bursts, ecstatic with her achievement. She rubbed the warm cum over her breasts and neck with her hands, making her skin sparkle in the light. She took his cock in her lips and gently cleaned off the last of his cum with her tongue before finally looking back up with a big smile.

Puck could only collapsed back onto the bed exhausted. Rachel came over and sat next to him with a content smile on her face.

Hours later, Puck awoke and realized he had fallen asleep. He rolled over and saw he was alone. This time he knew it hadn't been a dream, but this time Rachel definitely wasn't still there. Only a pair of black panties sitting on his pillow signified that she was ever there.

Underneath there was a note:

_Hey you,_

_Had some things I remembered I needed to do today, but I thought I would leave you a little present._

_-Rachel xox_

Puck picked up her underwear and looked at them remembering their night together. He recalled how nervous he had been when he slipped his hand into them, feeling her warm entrance for the first time. His cock became hard again as he ran through everything that had happened. Then he realized Rachel had left without wearing any underwear and he found the thought incredibly hot.

His mind was pulled back to reality by a ring from his phone. He looked down to see an image of Sugar flashing on his phone screen. He answered the phone quickly.

Sugar began, "Hey lover boy... get much sleep last night?"

Puck laughed. Not a lot slips past her, he thought. He wondered if she even had something to do with Rachel's new confident streak in some form. "A gentlemen never tells," he replied.

"Oh well you're not a gentlemen so then you don't have a problem."

"Ouch."

Sugar's teasing continued, "I saw Rachel this morning with a HUGE grin on her face, so I can only assume you guys had a good night."

"What makes you assume it had anything to do with me?" Puck asked defensively.

"Umh, how about how you were basically dry humping on Tina's floor last night? Or how she came back wearing one of your jackets?"

Puck laughed hard. He knew he was busted. He could only imagine Sugar sitting in her room doing a happy dance and feeling smug.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Fine. Be a smart ass… I can see I am not going to get anything out of you so I will have to wait for Rachel to blab. So I am going to go... I need to go and do some shopping and enjoy this amazing Saturday."

"Shopping? So that's why you are awake before noon on a Saturday. What are you buying?"

"It's private." With that she hung up.

Puck smiled. Well if Sugar knew about him and Rachel finally hooking up, then it was only a matter of time before the rest of the university knew too. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the sun stretching across the ceiling as his mind wandered back. Rachel was perfect, and he never wanted that good feeling she gave him to go away.

Eventually he got up. He decided he needed to catch up on some of the homework he had been neglecting, and maybe even get a jump-start on assignments to come. He didn't want the prospect of more amazing sex to cause him to flunk his senior year.

He walked across to his desk smiling to himself. Throughout the day he caught himself absentmindedly toying with the panties Rachel had left behind. He'd run the fabric through his fingers while he worked and he'd remember what they felt like while Rachel was wearing them.

It wasn't until mid-afternoon that he took a break from his work to answer a text message from Rachel. She talked about how much she enjoyed their evening, but unfortunately she'd be spending the day with Tina and Sugar. She promised to see him soon and make it up to him.

As it turned out after Puck spent a couple of hours of randomly pressing buttons on his keyboard hoping that his work would magically become finished, a familiar chat notification ping popped up on his computer.

_Rachel: Missing me?_

_Puck: Um... sorry, who is this again?_

_Rachel: Oh you are funny. You've probably spent the day rubbing my underwear all over your body thinking about me._

_Puck: That's exactly what I have been doing. _

_Rachel: Really?_

_Puck: No._

_Rachel: Ah well, a girl can dream can't she._

_Rachel: So... How's things?_

_Puck: I've been doing homework, so… pretty uneventful._

_Rachel: Homework on a Saturday? If you put as much effort into sex as you do school work, then I have a lot to look forward too._

_Puck: Yeah, as a matter of fact, I think we could benefit from repeated practice. Really perfect the art…_

_Rachel: You would…_

_Puck: How about now? Are you busy?_

_Rachel: LOL, Keep your pants on. I can't tonight, I got nothing done all weekend because of some stupid boy and my nosy friends._

_Puck: Too bad._

_Rachel: I will make it up, I promise._

_Puck: You keep saying that._

_Rachel: Sorry. Sugar's coming over and we need to have a study session tonight._

_Puck: Why didn't you do your work sooner? _

_Rachel: Because I wasn't expecting this to have happened =P_

Puck sat back smiling. Rachel was everything he wanted and more.

After their chat he worked well into the night. Just as he was getting ready for bed he looked up to see if Rachel was back online or not. He wondered how her study session was going.

She wasn't online so he texted her: HEY I'M OFF TO BE, HAVE A GOOD TIME STUDYING.

He got up and brushed his teeth, and just as he finished he heard the sounds of another chat invitation. He went over to his computer and saw that she had sent a video chat invitation! Puck thought about the potentials of what this may mean and a sly smile came across his face.

He accepted the request and smiled as he saw her beautiful face fill his computer screen. She raised her finger to her lips suggesting for him to be quiet. He looked at her sexy features and felt a twinge of sadness she wasn't there with him. He missed her even though she was with him that morning and now she was just down the street.

She backed away from the screen as she sat back down in her desk chair. Puck could see her whole room now. Puck was confused about why Rachel had shushed him until he saw Sugar asleep on Rachel's bed off next to her desk and he realized what the charade was about. Sugar looked to be unconscious with her textbook still open on her lap as if she fell asleep mid page. She looked cute sitting there in her pajama shorts and her tight sleep tee; her chest rising and falling slowly as she breathed in and out. He smiled at the sight of Sugar's perky breasts pressing up against her shirt revealing a hint of her nipples underneath. He wondered if Rachel had angled her webcam this way on purpose.

Rachel smirked, waved, and blew a kiss toward the camera at him, bringing his attention back to her. He smiled and waved back. She wrote a note on a piece of paper and held it up for him to read.

HEY EYES ON ME...

She pouted and faked jealousy before putting the page down and adding a comment.

LOL JK. I LIKE THE VIEW TOO. SHE'S GOT NICE TITS.

Puck laughed as Rachel flipped the page and wrote another message. She held it up with one of the most honest expressions he had seen on Rachel ever.

I Heart YOU.

She blushed and put the note down in front of her. He smiled at her and things were calm for a moment before Rachel's expression changed. She reached up to the shoulder straps of her tank top and slipped them down over her arms letting her naked breasts fall out of the top. Puck sat in awe unable to break his stare at her beautiful breasts.

Rachel smiled knowing she had got the desired reaction. Puck watched as she rocked her shoulders from side to side causing her breasts jiggle gently before she stopped and let them settle.

In the background Sugar was sitting peacefully unaware of what was happening.

Rachel stood up and leant forward letting her breasts fill the camera's whole view. She grabbed one of them with her hand and gave it a squeeze. Through the speaker Puck could hear a soft moan as she teased herself.

After a moment, Rachel sat back in chair and smiled before reaching into her drawer next to her and pulling out a bottle. She opened it, poured a little something into her hand, and then slowly started rubbing the liquid all over her breasts. Puck watched her hands running over her breasts and he realized that she was rubbing moisturizer on herself. It was causing her breasts to shine in the computer light.

Puck became aware of his hardening cock. He sat back, reached down into his pants, and pulled it out. Rachel saw it happening and rubbed her breasts faster. Puck started stroking his cock for her as they performed for each other.

Rachel suddenly grabbed the screen and twisted it slightly so he could no longer see Sugar. Rachel simply didn't want Sugar to see what Puck was doing if she happened to wake up. Although that didn't take into account how she'd explain her nearly topless state in that situation.

As Puck continued to jerk off, Rachel sat back and bit her lip as she watched, and Puck could see she liked what she saw as her body started squirming in her chair as her breasts bounced around in her hands. Puck imagined his cock sliding between her soft, slippery lips as he watched Rachel lift one breast up to her lips and start sucking the nipple.

That was all Puck needed, the sight of that caused him to quickly feel his climax. Rachel released her nipple and smiled as she watched him unable to hold it back any longer and release his load upon his shirt.

Rachel found another piece if paper and wrote another note. Puck sat there coming down before Rachel held up what she wrote:

GOODNIGHT. SLEEP TIGHT. SORRY WE COULDN'T CONTINUE OUR ADVENTURE TOGETHER TONIGHT. UNTIL TOMORROW…

Puck smiled and nodded causing her to smile too. Then she simply waved again and blew a kiss before pulling her top back up and closing the session.

Puck sat staring at his blank screen and laughed realizing he had some cleaning up to do.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued.<strong>


	6. 6

**The Rachel Berry Chronicles**

**Notes: Okay so, since there was such a reaction last time, I'm including a warning here for Sam since he's back and an even bigger asshole than before.**

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

In the days and weeks following the beginning of Puck and Rachel's relationship, they both seemed to disappear from normal public life, not even turning up for dinner in communal spaces. Sugar was certainly happy for them, but the fact that she wasn't able to see the fruit of her labors getting them together left her disappointed. She had seen Rachel only a handful of times, and most of them were homework related. She saw Puck even less.

With them not around to quench her thirst for information, Sugar decided she would focus on herself for a while. Feeling naughty after the incident with Tina's thong, Sugar went and bought a couple of thongs of her own. They left her feeling very adventurous and she immediately sought to spend more time with Sam.

Although Sugar found herself unable to remember the last time her and Sam really talked, they did hook up a lot throughout the month. The sex was enjoyable for what it was, but still Sugar was always wanting Sam to be more of a boyfriend than a bootycall. Because it seemed like whenever she suggested they hang out in situations that would not lead to sex, he'd suddenly become very busy.

On Halloween, Sugar thought she would finally get her wish. Out of the blue Sam messaged her:

HEY GRAB YOUR SHIT. I HAVE TICKETS TO A SHOW TONIGHT. I WILL PICK YOU UP AT 9.

She was shocked and confused, but she quickly agreed. A little while later, there was a knock at her door. If this was Sam, Sugar thought to herself, than he was really eager to see her. But at the door was Rachel standing there smiling. Sugar was relieved to see her standing there, she had missed her friend and she needed advice on her Sam situation.

"Rachel!" Sugar said relieved. "Come in and have a seat, I've been thinking about you constantly, but you've obviously been very busy."

Rachel bounced in and closed the door behind her. She stood in the middle of the room smiling before running up to Sugar, hugging her, and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know I've been hard to get a hold off. I'm sorry for that. It's just been a whirlwind. I have you to thank for it. Thank you for pushing me to be with Puck. We've been spending a lot of time the last few weeks getting better acquainted," she spit out in breath.

Sugar laughed knowing exactly what she was talking about, relieved at how happy Rachel was. "Glad it went well," she said.

Rachel finally came clean about everything that had happened between her and Puck on their first night together and all the subsequent nights. Sugar settled into the chair and listened to her tale. Rachel held nothing back and it was invigorating to listen to, though it was embarrassing for Sugar to learn about the Skype sex that had happened while she was asleep.

Sugar began to feel a great sadness inside of her because she knew that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't turn what she had with Sam into what Rachel had begun with Puck. The sadness also stemmed from the fact that she realized it could have been her in Rachel's place if things had developed differently with her and Puck the year before. But that ship had sailed, she told herself.

When Rachel finished, Sugar said, "Well I am glad it finally worked out."

"I am too," Rachel replied, "...and I really do have you to thank for that. I've missed you. Do you want to go get Tina and have a girls' night?"

"Well…" Sugar said slowly. "I would love to, but problem is that Sam messaged me saying he had tickets to some concert or something today and he is coming over to pick me up."

"Oh," Rachel said. "So things are going well with you two?"

"Umh… yeah…" Sugar tried to say with confidence but failed.

Rachel looked at her confused.

"We have sex but not much else." She let that hang in the air for a moment. "Sure it's good sex, but certainly not the 'whirlwind' you have with Puck," she continued feeling anxious inside.

"Oh" Rachel said again, not sure what to say next. She looked for a quick way to change the subject, "So... What else have you been up to?"

"Well…" Sugar started, blushing. "I've started wearing thongs."

"OOOOH!" Rachel exclaimed. "HOW HOT! What made you change your mind and come join the dark side?"

That made Sugar laugh. "No particular reason," she lied looking toward her bedside drawer where Tina's thong lay in secret.

"Well, if things with Sam don't work out, you'll have everybody else lining up to see them. Trust me." Rachel always knew what to say to make Sugar feel better.

"Rachel…" Sugar said to her as she got up to leave, "It's nice to have you back."

"It's nice to be back," she said and hopped down the hall to her room.

Sugar spent the rest of her day completing all her studying so she'd be free to enjoy her night with Sam without that hanging over her. Around 10 Sam turned up looking for her (an hour later than he said he would).

Sugar opened her door and saw Sam looking already drunk. "Where's your costume?" he said instead of "Hello."

"Umh, I wasn't planning on wearing one. You said we were going to a concert," Sugar said getting her things, walking out, and closing the door behind her. "Plus I could say the same thing to you."

"Girls are supposed to slut it up on Halloween; with guys it doesn't matter," he slurred out. "But fuck it we're too late for you to change."

Late because of you, Sugar wanted to say but didn't. Sam grabbed her hand and pulled outside to where a car was waiting. Inside there were three other guys waiting in the back sear, and suddenly Sugar became worried about what Sam had in mind.

The gentlemen were called Bryce, Zeke, and Troy according to Sam, and they would be joining them at the show. They were definitely not the people Sugar usually spent time with.

Inside the car, Sam turned to Sugar and said, "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah," Sugar said shyly not wanting to make a scene in front of Sam's friends.

But suddenly he took one hand off the wheel, unzipped his pants, and pulled out his cock. Sugar looked at him in shock then looked at the other boys, they didn't seem to think this was crazy.

"What the are you doing?" Sugar asked shocked.

"Come on babe, it's been missing you too," he said attempting to pulled her down towards his manhood.

"Eww gross, not in front of your friends," Sugar shoved off his hands and moved as far back away from him as possible inside the car.

"Come on, we're gonna miss the opening act, so give the boys a show to make up for it," he beckoned her on, but she didn't move.

"NO!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Fine" he said laughing zipping up his pants. "I was just having some fun. No need to be so dramatic about it."

Sugar sat back and the boys in the back returned their attention to the flask they were passing around between them.

The car trip didn't get any better the closer they got to the venue. To start with, Sam and his friends wouldn't stop complaining all the way there about how much time she had cost them because Sam had to go to her door and get her, and that she should have been waiting out front for them. Sugar just bit her tongue hard and stopped herself from saying anything. But the more she listened the more furious she became, especially with Sam who seemed to have the greatest issue with this out of all of them.

Then when they were finally there and in line, the boys wanted her to stash something in her purse for them. Sugar refused because she didn't want any part of whatever illegal things they had planned. Their rage bubbled up again, but the line started moving at just the right time for them to forget about it.

Sugar felt the angriest she ever felt ever, but found herself following Sam towards the stage once they got inside. She didn't know what made her keep going, there was nothing special at this show. It was thrash metal. She hated that. The more into it Sam seemed, the more she loathed him for dragging her here. The problem was she wasn't sure what to do next.

At the edge of the mosh pit, Sam reached into his pants, but instead of his penis, this time he pulled out the baggie Sugar had refused to carry in her purse before. Inside were some unmarked white pills, and he offered them to Sugar. "Here," he said. "These will relax you. You need both if you ask me."

"What will they do?" She asked him knowing full well what would probably happen.

He became furious. "What the fuck matters!? All you need to know is it was fucking expensive and you will love it. Now stop being a fucking stuck up bitch and take some."

That was it. "NO!" She screamed at him. Sugar found her confidence and wasn't going to take his shit any more.

"Take. The. Fucking. Pill."

"No, I don't want to take it and I don't need to take it."

"FUCK YOU" he shouted and angrily slapped her hard in the face.

Sugar felt his hand smack her cheek and lead to agony. She held back her tears, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"You weren't the first girl I invited tonight. Everybody else had plans. I bet one of them would have blown me in the car and taken the pills already. You're not special. Frankly I was doing you a service by fucking you." He took a breath and turned to his friends. "Come on, she's not worth my time anymore. We're ditching her."

Sam walked off leaving Sugar standing there staring at their backs as they disappeared into the crowd. Her tears finally came and she broke down. She felt more alone than she had ever felt before. The crowd started to encroach around her. She started to feel so small and she found it hard to breathe.

She ran from the club. She didn't feel as sad as she probably should have. She didn't feel anything at all. The whole ordeal had left her numb.

She hailed a cab and got in the back, giving the driver the directions back to her dorm. He looked at her like he wanted to ask if she was okay, but he said nothing.

Sugar looked out the window and watched the world pass by, thinking about everything that had happened. Sam made several attempts to call her, but Sugar wouldn't answer. After about the fifth attempt, she rolled down her window and threw her phone out of the cab. Sugar was never going to talk to Sam again. The taxi driver gave her a reassuring smile and passed her a tissue box back without saying anything.

Pulling up to her dorm, Sugar felt a huge weight off her shoulders. Before she had a chance to open her purse, the driver spoke up, "No charge."

Sugar got out and watched the cab drive away. She took a deep breath and walked inside quietly without anyone seeing her. She got in bed and rolled up into a ball and started crying again, releasing a wave of emotions that had been building up since she had first hooked up with Sam.

When morning came, Sugar got up and went through her room removing every bit of Sam she could see and throwing it in the trash. Then she went and had a long hot shower getting every bit of Sam off her. It seemed like forever before she started to feel clean again.

She ran back to her room and stood naked in front of the mirror looking at herself wondering how she had let herself get dragged into that horrible situation. She resolved there to improve her life any way she could.

Sugar took a deep sigh, put on some sweats and a hoodie, and went to Tina's room. She stood outside the door for ages torn between knocking or just going back to her room. Eventually Tina opened the door without Sugar doing anything; she was surprised to see her there.

"What's going on?" she asked looking a little confused. Then her look changed to concern as she stepped aside letting Sugar walk in and sit on her bed. She closed the door and asked, "Everything ok?"

Sugar forced a smile. "Yeah fine," she lied. "I just was spooked by a scary movie on tv."

Tina didn't really believe her, but she didn't argue about it, and simply walked to the bed and sat down next to Sugar. "I tried calling you…" she said finally.

"Yeah I … lost my phone," Sugar replied.

Sugar decided to keep what happened between her and Sam a secret from her friends. She was embarrassed by how things had developed, how she had let things get that bad; how she wasn't able to see how awful Sam was sooner. Plus, she didn't want to become a distraction to Puck and Rachel as they continued to explore their new relationship. She didn't need them taking time out their day to pity her. So Puck and Rachel continued on blissfully unaware that their friend was having such a hard time.

In the middle of November, Puck learned of a formal dinner being held by the athletic department. He was invited of course, and allowed to bring a date. Puck grew nervous about this because it would be the first real time him and Rachel would venture into the public sphere as a couple.

When he saw Rachel in formal wear though, he forgot about all those worries. She looked stunning. When he saw her waiting by the front door, her face held no expression at all as she looked out across the room like she owned the place. Her hair was tightly tied back in a tight bun exposing her neck. The silver gown she was wearing was low cut, showing off just enough of her cleavage to make everyone want to see more, yet covering up enough to look respectable.

She complimented the dress with a dark pair of stockings with a pencil line that ran down the back of her legs to her feet where she was wearing a pair of black heels that also shone in the light as she moved.

Puck couldn't take his eyes off her, in fact nobody could; she was easily the focus of the whole room. Everyone sat down and a small ceremony started where the department head gave a small talk. Puck grew distracted as Rachel picked up her phone, subtly typed a message, and then looked directly at Puck with a grin.

A second later, Puck's phone buzzed. He looked down at the new message, and had to read it twice before looking back up to Rachel, only to get a wink in reply.

I DON'T HAVE ANY PANTIES ON ;)

This suddenly felt like the longest dinner ever for Puck. Rachel knew quite rightly that Puck could do nothing but watch her, not being able to concentrate on anything else. He watched as she glided all over the room, smiling at her new game knowing he was sitting watching her with an erection pressed against his pants.

Even without Rachel teasing him, dinner seemed to drag on longer than normal as there were several announcements and a special guest giving a presentation that just went on and on. To add to it all, Rachel seemed to want to have long conversations with all his classmates, teachers, and colleagues; but she would not talk to him at all when they were alone.

Then it was all over, dinner finished and everyone departed. Rachel held a blank facial expression as she turned and started to walk out with everyone. As Puck watched Rachel walk out, he couldn't take his eyes off her perfect ass and the contours of her body.

They walked in silence back to Puck's apartment. It wasn't until they reached his front door that Rachel spoke directly to him for the first time that night, "That was fun."

Puck unlocked the door and Rachel pushed passed him and let herself in. Puck followed behind slowly for dramatic effect and came upon Rachel leaning up against the bedroom door on one foot, with her other foot resting against the door. Across her chest her arms were folded under her breasts pushing them up slightly.

"You ok there?" She asked him.

"I'm fine thank you," he replied brushing off the query.

"You sure?" She asked again. "You seemed to be a little distracted all night."

"I am sure," he replied sternly.

She sensually looked down as she slowly raised one hand and ran it down her body from her waist, down her thigh to the bottom of the dress and then slowly she ran it back up her side to her chest running it along underneath her breasts where she let it rest before looking up biting her lip shyly.

"You are an evil woman," he declared quietly locking eyes with her. "I was thinking about your text all dinner."

Rachel pushed herself off the door and started slowly walking towards Puck, her hips swaying as she placed each foot in front of the other. When she got up close to him, he moved to kiss her, however she resisted. With a sly grin she grabbed him by his tie, and pulled him over to the sofa.

When they were at the sofa, Rachel stopped and pushed him back with one hand forcing him to sit down. "Stay there like a good boy" she said with her hands on her hips looking down at him.

He reached out to pull her down with him, but she slapped his hands away. "No touching."

Rachel walked away to the computer, bending over at the desk slowly. Her tight dress pulled tight against her sexy ass. Puck smiled at the effort she was making to put on a show. Rachel then turned around back toward Puck and said, "I think you're going to enjoy this," she said with a smile.

Music started to come through the speakers in the room and Puck watched as Rachel slowly turned her back to him. She brought her hands up her sides, swaying her hips gently to the developing beat. Puck was mesmerized by what was happening. She gently brushed her hands over her the exposed skin of her neck continuing up until she got to the bun in her hair. Gently she started pulling it apart, her fingers worked effortlessly to release the tight swirl. When she had untied it she shook her head slowly letting it fall down her back.

The music started building up. Puck watched as her hands moved slowly downwards as she leant forward, running over the curve of her ass and thighs before continuing down her stocking covered legs. As she did her dress started to pull up her legs, revealing that she was wearing ornate garters.

Rachel stopped, turned her head to the side, and gave Puck a knowing smile. Then slower than before, she kept bending over as she continued to watch Puck's reactions. Her dress continued to pull higher against her ass until something had to give and eventually her ass was exposed. As she had promised, she wasn't wearing panties, just the garter belt holding up her stockings.

Puck was completely in awe of what was happening in front of him and he knew she was enjoying this just as much. Puck's cock throbbed as he imagined Rachel's hot, wet pussy tingling in anticipation between her crossed legs. After a moment she slowly uncrossed her legs and spread them apart, letting Puck see her pussy.

"God you are so fucking hot," Puck blurted out, causing Rachel to smile even wider.

"You're lucky," she added. "You almost missed out on this." She slowly straightened up and turned to face him. Rachel unzipped her dress while still rocking to the music. She let it gently fall to the floor before placing it to the side. Rather than wear a bra, Rachel had decided to wear a black corset under her dress. It was incredibly sexy, and it had a little pink bow between the breast cups.

As one song faded out and the next track started, Rachel ran the tips of her fingers up the middle of her chest between her breasts. She tried hard to maintain her steely demeanor and hide her arousal but her body quivered as she brushed her hand over her sensitive skin.

At last, Rachel walked over to Puck still swaying her hips as she placed each foot in front of the other until she stood between his open legs. Puck swallowed hard and stayed motionless waiting for what was to come. The smell of her perfume filled his nose, and it was intoxicating. Rachel then knelt down, unzipped the fly of Puck's pants, and pulled out his cock.

"This no touching rule seems to be a little one sided," he said laughing.

She looked up with her eyebrows raised. "Would you prefer I went back to my room?" she asked.

Puck immediately shut up.

"I thought so," she said smiling before leaning forward and taking him all the way into her warm mouth. Puck leant back and watched her take it in, feeling it slide between her tight lips and over her soft tongue. Her head started bobbing up and down slowly to start with, however as her confidence built, so did her speed.

She moved one hand down her body, finding her pussy. She slipped her fingers in and started to fuck herself while her other hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking it as she sucked. The energy in the room was electric and Rachel's body shook in ecstasy as she sucked him. It felt fantastic, but before Puck came however, he stopped her. He pulled her up to face him so he could kiss her fantastic lips for the first time that night, taking her off guard. She melted against his lips for a moment.

When they broke apart, Rachel remained motionless in a daze still taken back by the kiss. Then suddenly after shaking the daze, she grabbed his pants by the belt, pulling it open all the way. Puck knew it was time to ramp things up so he kicked off his shoes just as she pulled his pants down in one swift motion. As she did Puck removed his shirt and tie. When it was off, she ran her hands up his chest feeling his warm skin. He thought her fingers felt amazing digging in slightly as she scraped them back down his body in the heat of the moment.

"I want you inside me," she announced as she straddled him without waiting for a response. She let his cock rub against the lips of her soaked pussy as one final tease. She hovered over his hard cock and Puck could feel how hot and wet she was from all the build up. Rachel moaned, and she finally lowered herself down letting him penetrate her with ease. With his hands holding tightly onto her hips, Rachel remained motionless for a moment breathing heavily looking deeply into Puck's eyes before she slowly started rocking her hips letting his cock explore her insides.

Puck took the time to grab the hand Rachel had been using to fuck herself with earlier and he pulled it up to his mouth to suck any remnants of her juices off them. Rachel moaned and increased her rocking motion before she pulled his head towards her chest. Puck kissed the top of each breast above her corset and then lay his head down and listened to her heart beating.

Rachel's rocking was supplemented by Puck thrusting upward into her until they had a steady rhythm. Rachel moaned loudly as her orgasm came suddenly, throwing her head back letting out a loud scream. Her release was huge, her body flinched as she climaxed covering Puck's cock with her juices before she fell against him panting and slowing down.

Rachel looked up and kissed Puck holding the sides of his head tightly with her hands. "That... that was... amazing" she said still out of breath as she pulled away sitting back up.

Puck hadn't come yet, he was still hard, and he slipped around still in her pussy until she slowly slipped off and knelt between his legs again. Her pale sweaty body glistened in the light as she leant forward and took his cock between her lips again.

"I'm going to cum" he said not long after, as increased the speed her mouth on his cock. He held back as much as he could before suddenly exploding his load into her mouth. She swallowed it all, before slipping his shaft out and licking it clean with her tongue. "Oh my God" he sighed collapsing back into the couch.

"You liked that?" Rachel asked with a glint of satisfaction in her eye as she undid the ties of her corset and removed it finally.

"It was pretty fucking amazing" Puck said dazed.

"Good," she replied warmly as she took off her garters and stockings and cuddled her naked body against his on the couch.

They sat like that for ages, appreciating each other, talking about anything and everything. Eventually after staring at Rachel's peaceful naked body for a while, Puck noticed how hard his cock was getting again.

Rachel noticed too, "Wow, you still want more?" She asked with a smile.

"Apparently so," he replied smiling. "Once has normally been enough for a while but you seem to bring out a whole new side in me."

"Well then…" Rachel began shyly, "There is something I want to try." Then she started to overthink her request. "Will you, um... If you don't want to that's okay… Will you... try putting it… umh… in my ass? Do you think that could work?"

"Wow," Puck replied. He tried not to laugh at the odd combination of shy and lewd.

Rachel kept talking, "I heard it could feel really good, and I've just never been so comfortable with someone and, well, I wanted to try it out now. I know it freaks some girls out, but I find the idea intriguing…"

Puck stood up and kissed her, mostly to stop her from talking and embarrassing herself further.

"It's fine, of course I will," he reassured her. "Just as long as you know it's a first for me too so don't be expecting the heavens to open up."

"Okay" she said relaxing a little and kissing him.

Puck took Rachel by the hand and they walked to his bed nervously. She turned as if she was going to say something and then stopped. She turned around and slowly knelt over, holding her body up off the bed with her hands. Puck walked up right behind her and brushed her pussy with his cock and tickling her ass with his fingers to break the tension that hung in the air.

Rachel squirmed a little still anxious about what was happening as he ran his shaft up between her pussy lips to get it wet. "I trust you," she spoke.

Puck pushed his cock into her warm familiar pussy. He let it slide in all the way in two or three times before slowly pulling it out. He ran the tip of his cock over her clit, tickling it before penetrating her again.

He built her up by fucking her from behind for a while. Her whole body moved to his rhythm, her curves rippling slightly as he thrusted in and out. He built her up further, spanking her ass occasionally, causing her to yelp a little in pain only to then push back harder letting him know she liked it.

Slowly he pulled his cock out and rubbed the tip of it gently against her asshole. Her body shuddered suddenly in anticipation. Carefully Puck pushed the tip against her asshole letting her feel it start to enter. She tried to relax as much as she could as he pushed through the threshold and her ass squeezed and adjusted to fit his cock.

Rachel dropped her head to the bed and started a long moan as Puck slid in further. "It's okay. I am okay..." she mumbled against the mattress.

"Oh, do you want me to stop?" Puck asked.

"OH GOD NO!" she said sternly. "I mean, no, I mean it feels strange, but incredible," she reassured.

Puck continued, feeling her tight ass hugging his cock quivering at times in huge waves of ecstasy. Rachel moaned again. Slowly Puck pulled out and began pushing in again as their confidence built up.

The sounds of sex started to fill the room. Rachel's moan mixed with the slapping sound of colliding bodies, and the sound of her breasts hitting her chest as they swung back and forth beneath her.

Their bodies started trembling as their orgasms built again. Rachel's moans of pleasure increased and Puck felt his legs go weak until they both let the combined orgasm consume them, releasing together unlike they had ever felt before. Puck released his climax deep inside her and Rachel screamed as she felt it. Her body collapsed onto the bed letting his cock pop out of her ass. Puck fell over next to her and looked up at the ceiling. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"That... was" she said, her face still flat on the bed. "...amazing." She laughed as she rolled over and her body shuddered. "Why have I not done that before?" she asked no one in particular.

Puck rolled over to look at her. Her face was a rosy pink and her hair was sticking to her head from the sweat. Together they got up and showered together, cooling off and washing their bodies clean. They were too tired to have a round 3; they were just enjoying each other there.

They dried each other off and shared little kisses. "How are you feeling?" Puck asked.

"I am fine," she said reassuringly. "Better than fine. In fact… I love you." Rachel blushed. She had always thought this sort of thing required a big speech, but she seemed taken back by the ease of just saying it.

"I love you too." Puck replied, not all shocked at the words coming out of his mouth. He knew it was the right time to say them.

She laughed gleefully, "Thanks," she continued, suddenly bearing her soul to me. "...thanks for everything. I was feeling pretty awful and depressed for a while… and sure it was all your fault, but it was your fault in a way for not knowing it." She paused. "I was even to the point where I was going to quit and go home…" she continued. "It was you that changed everything," she started to tear up at how much he meant to her.

Puck went over to her and hugged her close to him. She looked up and he kissed her as he pulled her onto the bed. They slipped under the covers where they kissed again feeling each other's bodies close, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued.<strong>


	7. 7

**The Rachel Berry Chronicles**

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

By the week of Thanksgiving, Puck and Rachel were happier than ever. Rachel had pretty much spent every night in Puck's apartment. She had a drawer and hangers reserved just for her, and a toothbrush in the bathroom. But the best part was they didn't even have to have sex every night to be happy; they were at the point in their relationship when they could just snuggle up in bed and fall asleep to a bad movie.

Puck awoke in the middle of the night after one of these evening adventures. Rachel was asleep in his arms. And although Rachel's sexy corsets and garters had mostly gone away in favor of pink polka dot pajamas and pigtails, he still found her to be incredibly beautiful.

He looked at her illuminated in the moonlight coming through the window. Rachel began to stir slightly and rolled onto her back out of his grasp, remaining asleep. The movement made her pajama shirt ride up, exposing her stomach. Puck watched her belly rise and fall as she breathed in and out, and was met with an overwhelming desire to explore her body.

He ran a hand across her exposed skin from her waist to up under her top to her breasts. When he got there he palmed her breast, feeling it's full soft form respond to his touch. Gently he squeezed it a little, feeling her nipple harden beneath his fingers. Rachel moaned softly in her sleep.

Rachel surprisingly had not woken up, so Puck decided to get bold. He took his other hand and carefully undid the four large buttons of her pajama top. He pulled both halves apart and ran his hand down her chest from her neck to her navel. He pulled her shirt open even more, off of her breasts, letting them free. He leaned forward and kissed one ever so gently.

Rachel stirred a little and murmured something Puck couldn't understand.

Puck kissed across to the center of her chest and slowly started moving down. He could feel goose bumps forming on her body as he kissed it all the way to her waist. Rachel appeared to be still asleep, so Puck carefully positioned himself between her legs, grabbed her pajama pants and underwear at the hips, and slowly started pulling them down. As he peeled them down inch by inch, he followed with his lips kissing her skin and feeling its warmth.

Right before he reached her pussy, Puck heard a noise from further up her body that caused him to stop what he was doing.

"Don't stop…" Rachel's sleepy voice said.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Puck replied.

"Don't care," she said still sounding sleepy spreading her legs a little giving him better access to her warm pussy. "This is far better than sleep…"

Puck smiled and went back to work kissing her waist and working his way down. He could smell her arousal as he got closer.

"Mm that tickles," she said wiggling her hips a little enticing him. She had started playing with her breasts; her hands grabbed big fistfuls of them before she started to run her fingers gently around her nipples.

Puck flattened his tongue and tasted her sleepy pussy. Rachel moaned quietly and her body tightened up as she felt his tongue run over her lips to her hard clit. Rachel kicked her pants off all the way so she could raise her knees and spread her legs further apart to give Puck unobstructed access to her pussy.

Puck used two fingers to spread her lips apart and then ran his tongue up between them again. Her pussy was warm and tasted sweet, and he found himself not being able to comprehend how lucky he felt. He moved his tongue over to her clit causing her to raise her hips again, bucking her hips against his mouth. He put his lips around her clit and sucked, holding it between his lips and flicking the end with his tongue. He repeated the process a couple of times, and Rachel's body tensed up. Finally he pushed his two fingers into her tight passage and instantly she relaxed and let out her breath, moaning loudly with her release.

Puck released her clit from his lips and kissed down her thighs, then back up again and around her stomach as he continued to push his fingers in and out of her wet womanhood. Rachel's body rocked to the motion as she grabbed for Puck's hand to hold it tightly as she felt her orgasm build. She wrapped her legs around him holding him in place while she rocked against his touch continuing to build her climax. When she finally came, her juices flowed out onto his hand and he ran his tongue up between her lips collecting as much of it as he could.

Eventually Rachel released Puck from her legs and her grip on his hand loosened as she pulled him up to her lips to kiss him, tasting her orgasm on his lips. Rachel pulled away and smiled a sleepy content smile. "That was unexpected. It was certainly nice to wake up too," she said.

"The sun's not even up yet," Puck said, "But I just couldn't help myself."

She laughed. "Understandable."

Puck rolled off Rachel and onto to his back after she released him from her hug. Puck let out a big yawn and stretched out his arms to let Rachel snuggle into him if she wanted. But Rachel instead straddled his thighs and found his cock with her hands.

She started stroking him up and down and then shook her head, "No way. You don't to go back to sleep yet. You interrupted my beauty sleep to fuck… so let's fuck."

"Where did you come from?" he asked in disbelief.

They both had noticeable bags under their eyes all day.

Meanwhile, after everything that had happened to her with Sam, Sugar was actually starting to feel a bit better. She immersed herself in her schoolwork so much that there was a good chance she could make the Dean's list. Rachel might have been busy with Puck but Tina was around to hang out with a lot, when she wasn't running of to call Blaine that is. She still didn't want to tell anyone about Sam. After all, she knew there was nothing they could do about it short of time traveling back to warn her to stay away.

Eventually though, Thanksgiving was approaching, and that meant that she'd be forced to sit around without any schoolwork to do and contemplate the state of her life. She felt herself feeling worse and worse about the break. Luckily for Sugar, Rachel knocked on her door and asked to hang out. Sugar thought it was funny how fast their roles had switched, and now she was the one who was a mess of emotions needing her friend to get her back on track.

"Sugar, today is all about you. You might not think we've all noticed how off you've been lately, but we have. I'm not going to let you pull me out of a hole of despair, only to fall in one yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Sugar asked.

"Sugar, stop lying. I want to help you. I have an awesome day planned, all you have to do is come with me…"

Sugar took a deep breath. "Sam and I broke up." It wasn't the whole truth, but Sugar could only give Rachel that much for right now.

"And are you upset by this because you want him back?"

"No!" Sugar worried she had said that too quickly. "I'm upset because of you and Puck."

"What?!" Rachel eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"I look at you two, and I wonder why I can't have that. I'm happy you two are so happy, but I realized that I was so wrapped up in finding a happy ending for my best friend that my own love story become a failure."

"Oh Sugar…" Rachel pulled Sugar into a hug. She caressed Sugar's hair as Sugar held back from crying. "Please spend the day with me? After everything you've said, I know more than ever that I have the perfect plan to help you."

Sugar gave a little huff and said, "Okay."

Rachel grabbed Sugar's hand and pulled her outside to the bus stop.

"Where are we going?" Sugar asked as they waited.

"It's a surprise," she said.

They got on the bus and rode into the heart of the city. After they reached their stop, Rachel continued her excited rushing and pulled Sugar down the street.

Upon seeing the sign for a beauty salon, Sugar started to get a little excited and ran faster to match Rachel's pace.

"So does this mean you're ready to have a good time?" Rachel asked her.

Sugar smiled. "Well if you're paying, I'll happily get pampered by beautiful strangers," she replied.

At the door Rachel stopped and turned to Sugar with a blush. "Well…" she started. "There's one particular appointment I made for us both. I was afraid you'd chicken out, but we're here now and you seem excited, so I'll tell you."

Sugar was a little taken back and looked at her confused.

"This location's specialty is bikini waxing!"

Sugar didn't know what to say.

"I was talking to Tina, and she said you were asking her a lot of questions about … you know … down there. Then you told me you started wearing thongs, and I thought that meant you'd be willing to explore these new horizons. But you could always say no and we can leave…

"I'll do it," Sugar interrupted. "I'm tired of overthinking things. Let's give this a try."

Rachel laughed and clapped. "GREAT!" She opened the door and they walked inside.

They went to the counter and waited for the receptionist. Sugar looked through some pamphlets and saw some prices; she was stunned at the cost. "Rachel…"

"No 'if's' or 'but's' here Sugar, I'm the happiest I've been in years, and it's not right for me to have that when you're so sad. I'm doing this for you and you can't back out now. Nor can you back out on what I have planned for after…"

Sugar was going to ask about "the after," but the receptionist arrived and checked them in. "Alright" the receptionist said. "You can both go inside."

"Wait both?" Sugar freaked out.

"It's different rooms silly."

Sugar relaxed as she was led into the first room where the lady told her to get ready, lay down, and wait for the esthetician. Sugar thought this meant to strip down, so she took off all her clothes and sat naked on the medical table.

The door opened and a happy-sounding young woman with a punk rock haircut walked in the room. She was staring down at a chart and saying, "Hello Ms. Sugar. My name's Dani, I will be doing your…" She paused. "Oh… those are your breasts."

Sugar suddenly realized that she probably didn't need to go topless for a bikini wax, so she felt really stupid. She went red and tried to cover herself. "Shit" she mumbled. "It... it's my first time… sorry."

Dani laughed. "It's okay," she said. "I just got confused for a second because my birthday was last month…" She paused again. "That was a joke."

Sugar laughed nervously still hiding her breasts from view.

Dani stepped closer and began. "Don't stress out. I have done this hundreds of times. I can work with every level of modesty. In fact, you've made my job very easy."

Sugar managed to laugh. "Ok," she said still feeling a little weird.

As Dani prepared the wax, she flipped on some music and asked Sugar about herself. Sugar started to relax; she liked how easygoing and relatable Dani seemed.

"Now" she said. "I am going to start by your butt and work my way down your legs. Since the pubic area is the most sensitive, I'll do that last, so by that time hopefully you'll be used to the sensation and I'll be in a speedy rhythm," she paused. "I won't lie. Some parts will hurt more than others, but the end product is definitely worth it," she finished with a glint in her eye.

"Okay" Sugar replied nervously, turning around to lie on her knees and elbows.

"Here we go," Dani said as she dabbed the first bit of hot wax on Sugar's body. She spread it out, applied the cloth, and waited. Then she ripped it.

"Fuck!" Sugar exclaimed.

"All downhill from here," Dani reassured. She repeated the process and did her job just as she had promised.

As Dani focused in, Sugar felt her hands running over her most sensitive areas and started to realize that the experience wasn't all bad.

"Is there a special someone you are doing this for?" Dani asked at one point.

"I broke up recently," Sugar said between rips of pain. "He was an asshole... I see that now, but it still wasn't a great process to go through."

Dani stopped and Sugar could feel stare. "Oh honey, I'm sorry."

"I'm fine," she thought about Rachel. Her plan was working; she was feeling better. "His loss to miss out on this," she laughed.

"Good attitude," Dani said ripping the next strip off. She then asked Sugar to roll over.

Sugar started to blush. As she sat there, she felt her nipples harden in the cool air. She became intensely aware of Dani's hands at the moment and she wondered if the cold wasn't the only reason her nipples were that hard. She realized it was because she was also turned on.

Sugar looked up to see Dani staring at her vagina and up her body to her breasts before she realized Sugar was watching her.

"Are we having it all off today or something special?" she asked quickly hoping to avoid talking about what just happened.

"All off." Suddenly Sugar became nervous for a different reason.

"Okay I will be gentle. It's the same as before," Dani said soothingly while stroking Sugar's leg. Sugar felt her body tingle through the contact. Sugar felt the hot wax contact her pubic hair above her pussy and nervously waited. "Okay," Dani said quickly. "Here we go."

Instantly the searing pain of the hot wax was replaced by a new stinging sensation. Sugar bit down on her cheek to stop swearing or something, managing to only release a muffled moan. Soon though the pain died down. Dani repeated the process until she was done. By the time she had finished, Sugar had gotten so used to the whole process she was barely reacting.

"All done," Dani said with a smile. "Wait. Since you're already shirtless, do you want to do your armpits too?" she asked suddenly.

Sugar thought for a moment about it and felt Dani's hand on her thigh again, causing a tingle through her body. "Sure," she replied.

"That's the spirit," Dani said as she moved around to Sugar's upper body.

By this stage Sugar had completely forgotten she was completely naked. She watched as Dani looked down at her body again, and saw a blush come back to the other girl's cheeks.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to stare. You have a lovely body…" she continued. She paused for a moment as if she wanted to say something else and then stopped herself. "Okay. Arms up!" she said breaking her silence.

She applied the wax quickly and then ripped it off.

"OH SHIT!" Sugar cried out as it came off, causing tears to well up in her eyes.

"Sorry," Dani said. "I forgot to warn you." She moved around and more carefully repeated the process on Sugar's other arm. "All done now" she said cleaning up the area.

Sugar was relieved it was all over. She looked over her hairless body. It was red raw in areas but it looked smooth. She briefly touched the skin above her pussy and it felt tingly. She looked at her smooth pussy lips and was briefly shocked at how much more pronounced they looked than before. She wanted to feel them, but it felt odd to do that in front of Dani.

"One of my better jobs I think" she said to Sugar. "The redness will go away soon and you will be left with a perfect body. It will feel better after a couple of hours and a shower."

"Thanks" Sugar said to her. "It feels amazing." Sugar stood up and went to retrieve her clothes. Dani remained in the room still looking at Sugar's body.

"Look, I don't normally do this..." she said nervously looking at Sugar as if she was thinking hard about what to say. "...but here's my card with my private number in case you... get um, curious … about waxing things, and you need to ask questions. I wouldn't want to lose a customer like you."

She passed Sugar the card smiling, then she became nervous again. "Also...um..." she paused again as Sugar took it and looked at it. "...if you say… wanted to get a drink some time… Then the number is for that too."

Sugar looked at the card for a moment before processing what she just heard. "Oh" I blushed. "I um…"

Dani stammered, "That was silly. I didn't meant to assume…"

Sugar stopped her. She smiled warmly to calm her down. "I may just do that some time…"

Dani walked out of the room with a huge smile on her face while Sugar got dressed. Then Sugar went out and met Rachel in the reception area.

"How was it?" she asked.

"It was certainly interesting" Sugar replied.

Sugar put the card with Dani's phone number in her pocket and followed Rachel out the door. They jumped on the subway and went back to the campus.

While moving around on the way back, Sugar felt her panties brush over her smooth pussy causing it to start to tingle with the new sensation. She looked over at Rachel who was smiling back knowingly. She was feeling it too and was definitely loving it also.

By the time they got inside Rachel's room, Sugar was really charged up and flustered.

"So," Rachel said breaking Sugar out of her thoughts. "About tonight..."

"Yeah?" Sugar replied.

"I have something in mind, but I want to make sure you're up for whatever before I put it in motion," she started.

"That sounds ominous…"

"Oh it's not really. It's just I want Puck to be involved and I haven't talked to him about it yet." She paused and thought about her words. "There is … a game I heard about when I was on Broadway, but I never had a chance to play and I thought we could all play it together tonight."

Sugar looked at her, saying nothing.

"Well, it's … It's simple really. It combines all the best games people play at fun parties. So of course there is taking shots, truth or dare, and..." she paused.

Sugar leaned forward in anticipation.

"Stripping," Rachel finished.

Sugar laughed. "So you'd be fine with your boyfriend and me getting naked together," she asked her.

"Oh that?" Rachel replied. "To be honest, I assumed you already had seen each other naked. It's college after all. I'm actually disappointed there hasn't been more nudity-oriented collegiate activities so far."

"Well," Sugar said to her. "I haven't seen Puck naked in real life, so…" Suddenly she realized that those word choices revealed too much.

Rachel definitely caught on, "So you've seen him naked in dreams then?"

"I don't want him though..." Sugar stammered trying to explain. "I just … oh shit... I don't know. I never thought about him like that, but then you put the idea in my head, and my libido decided to run with it."

Rachel laughed. "Everybody has dreams, Sugar…" she said smiling. Out of the corner of her eye, Sugar could have sworn she saw Rachel give her body a once-over, but when she turned her head Rachel had looked away.

"Anyway, the game sounds fun. You think Puck will be okay with it?" Sugar asked Rachel.

"I am sure he won't care at all; he's a guy," she said. "But since were gonna need his apartment and his alcohol to play, we should wait to tell him until we're already there and buzzed. When we see him at dinner we'll ask him what he is doing and invite ourselves over for … a slumber party. That should work."

Sugar laughed. "I think he'll catch on."

"We'll see," Rachel replied. "He's not as smart as he likes to think he is."

Sugar sat down on Rachel's bed and stretched out to relax. She started thinking Rachel's proposal and started getting anxious about things the more she thought about them.

"Rachel?"

Rachel perked up and listened attentively. "Yeah?"

"Well…" Sugar began. "In any teenage rom-com I've ever seen, girls playing truth or dare with boys almost always ends up with the boy daring the girls to kiss. Based on how well I know Puck… it's bound to happen if we play with him."

"So?"

Sugar gulped and grew nervous, "...well I have never kissed another girl before, so..."

"Really? I'm honestly surprised."

"I guess it has to do with how I was raised. I grew about thinking whole 'kiss another girl to tease a boy' thing wasn't fair to girls who wanted to kiss another girl for real." Sugar thought about all those lingering hugs with Rachel, Tina's thong in the drawer back in her room, and the card from Dani in her pocket. "I guess I didn't want to waste that first on something not real…"

"Sugar," Rachel said. "Relax, see what happens. Take it as it comes and do what you feel comfortable doing. I am sure you will enjoy tonight no matter what happens." Rachel rubbed her arm with her hand, and Sugar started to relax. Then suddenly Rachel leant forward and kissed Sugar on the lips.

The kiss caught Sugar off guard as she felt Rachel grab her cheeks as her warm kiss drew all her fears out and leaving her mind blank. There was shock but that soon gave way to sheer delight. Sugar's heart raced and she felt her body melt into Rachel's warm and inviting lips as she started to kiss her back.

Sugar felt like she could stay there forever. She felt her pussy throb like never before as she put her hands on Rachel's hips and pulled her close to her body. Rachel dropped her hands from Sugar's cheeks and moved them to her back as their bodies pressed against each other.

Rachel pulled back eventually and Sugar sat there dazed, breathing heavily, looking into space.

"Um..." she managed to say.

Rachel smiled at her. "There. You got that out of the way, and it wasn't about putting on a show for a guy."

"Tonight will be fine then," Sugar murmured still dazed. "Fine…"

"Now, I will see you at dinner. It's not too far away so don't get distracted by your newly waxed body and forget to show up."

"Okay," Sugar said starting to come out of her daze as she turned and left Rachel's room letting herself out. While closing the door, she could hear Rachel chuckling at the effect the kiss had had on her.

When she got back to her room, Sugar collapsed against the door breathing heavily. "Wow," she said out loud still thinking about that kiss. Her waxed pussy begged for attention and she suddenly thought she could kill two birds with one stone. Quickly Sugar grabbed a towel and toiletries to rush off to the shower.

It was empty when she got there, so Sugar took the one furthest from the door. She went in, closed the door, hung her towel up, turned on the shower, and then frantically got naked. Her body was in a flurry of ecstasy as she stood there waiting for the shower to heat up so she could get some release.

She pushed her body up against the cold tiled wall and felt her new smooth pussy for the first time. It felt amazing and soft. Slowly she slipped a finger in between her bare lips and felt her wetness. Her body exploded in sexual energy. She sighed loudly standing there exploring with her fingers. Her body quivered, pressed up against the cold wall as she gently slid up and down it feeling the ripple of the tiles rub over her warm skin.

The steam started to pour out from the hot shower so Sugar stepped under the water, letting the warmth run down her body. She reluctantly pressed pause on her explorations to grab the shampoo and start lathering up her hair. Her fingers wrapped and twisted in her wet soapy hair as she massaged her scalp sending shudders down her back. When she was done she grabbed the soap and started washing her body down.

But then, Sugar heard someone else enter the bathroom and walk toward the showers. They went into the stall right next to hers. Sugar stood there silently wondering who it was. She heard them shuffle around as they got undressed before the shower turned on.

Sugar continued to wash herself trying to ignore the other person. She felt her pussy beg for release as she washed around it, however she knew she couldn't do anything now thanks to her new neighbor.

Sugar put the soap down and listened again. Suddenly there was a loud thud as her neighbor hit the stall wall between them and Sugar heard heavy breathing. Then there came a muffled yelp from the stall and Sugar realized that this girl was masturbating.

Sugar then had a thought. If she was having a shower because of her recent wax, then it made sense that her neighbor could be someone who also just had a wax. It had to be Rachel, Sugar thought.

Sugar started to craft the narrative in her head. Rachel had come into the shower and started playing with herself in the stall next to Sugar's. Surely she had to have known Sugar was also there. She had to be making a lot of noise on purpose to tease Sugar after their kiss.

Sugar instantly became aware of how aroused she was. Instinctively her hand returned to the soft hairless skin around her pussy. She pushed her fingers straight inside and started fucking herself. She leaned up against the partition with a gentle thud, letting her neighbor know she was there; their bodies back to back against the same spot on the wall. Neither said anything and Sugar let her imagination go wild.

Sugar imagined Rachel standing in the shower naked, her breasts and skin glisteningly wet as they rocked against her body fucking herself too. She'd be grabbing one of her breasts and playing with it, pinching her little red nipple as she felt the water wash over her body.

As Sugar heard her breathe heavily, she imagined Rachel's chest moving up and down, her mouth slightly agape as she was enjoying the feeling of her wet fingers in her equally hairless pussy. In her mind Sugar could see Rachel's hair clinging to her body as she closed her eyes giving herself over to the sensations, knowing she was doing the same thing on the other side of the wall.

And Sugar was doing just that, coming to her climax from the feeling of her fingers inside her and the thought of Rachel's body. Sugar started to slip her fingers in and out faster as she grabbed her breast rocking under the water feeling every movement. She came clinching her thighs together around her hand as she released. Her body tensed up and shook as she let every last bit of her climax come forth.

Sugar struggled to hold in the noises she was making as she came hard. It was no use though and she moaned out loudly due to the overwhelming sexual release. She didn't care though, because as she leant against the wall breathing heavily she heard a couple yelps coming from behind her. The pair both relaxed against the wall between them feeling their climaxes dissipate.

The sound of the water hitting the floor was deafening as neither wanted to move off the wall. After a while Sugar pushed herself off the wall and eventually her neighbor did the same thing. Sugar finished washing herself before she turned off the shower.

Soon after she heard the shower next to her turn off too and the girls each dried off and got dressed.

Sugar imagined Rachel pulling a black thong up her legs and covering her smooth pussy, snapping to place around her hips, followed by a matching bra cupping her breasts and holding them in place.

Sugar finished up quickly, the images of Rachel lingering in her mind. She stood in the stall for a moment, her heart beating as she acknowledged what had just happened. She unlocked the stall and walked out into the bathroom expecting to turn and see Rachel.

Except it wasn't Rachel.

It was Tina standing there shyly smiling at Sugar, also thinking about what had just happened.

"Um... Hey," Sugar said to her slightly shocked still.

"Hi," Tina replied with a little wave.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued.<strong>


	8. 8

**The Rachel Berry Chronicles**

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>

"Nice shower?" Sugar asked Tina. She wasn't really sure what else to say, but the silence was uncomfortable.

"It was wonderful," she replied with a blush and a smile.

"You doing anything tonight?" Sugar asked hoping to change the subject.

"Blaine is supposed to call me and I need to do some homework before Thanksgiving stuff happens," she replied.

"Oh," Sugar said. Blaine had a tendency to make things a little difficult for her, even though Sugar had never met him. "Yeah I need to get some things done too anyway…"

"Are you leaving for Thanksgiving break or staying?" Tina asked as they started to awkwardly head for the door.

"Staying."

"Maybe I'll see you around then?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

Sugar watched Tina walk back to her room. She looked at the time and saw that it was time for dinner. She had promised Rachel to not get distracted and be late. She certainly had broken that promise. How could she have anticipated a mutual masturbation session in the shower with a close friend?

At the dining hall, Rachel and Puck were already eating together and Rachel was looking for a discreet way to let Puck in on her big plan to cheer up Sugar. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind drinking and watching a movie or something."

"Sounds like a nice idea," she said with a twinkle in her eye. She had a horrible poker face, but Puck was walking the right path for her plan.

As if on cue, Sugar came into the dining hall and joined them at their table. She looked a bit distracted, but after some nonverbal prompting from Rachel she asked, "Hey, what are you guys going to be up to tonight?"

"Well Puck here has suggested a quiet night of drinking, movie watching, or something. You should come and join us," Rachel replied, over-acting a little too much. "We could have a slumber party…"

Puck saw the two of them exchange a glance as Sugar seconded Rachel's suggestion. "Sounds like a plan," he heard her say, struggling to hold back her excitement.

"You two need to learn to be a little more subtle."

"Whatever do you mean?" Rachel asked sounding innocent.

"But I have nothing better to do, so sure whatever. Sugar, you are welcome to join Rachel and I for some drinks later tonight. You didn't have to hatch a silly plan. It's been a while since we've all hung out as a group anyway."

They finished eating and discussed random things like how cold it was getting and what classes they'd be taking in the second semester.

Sugar said she needed to go back to her room and change before she came over, so she left to do that. Rachel and Puck went back to Puck's apartment after a quick detour to get some alcohol. Unbeknownst to Puck, Rachel also purchased a deck of cards at the same time.

When they got back, Rachel jumped into the shower while Puck made his apartment more presentable. He suddenly stopped as soon as Rachel walked out in towel and pushed him up against the wall, kissing him deeply. She pushed her body up against his and held his hands gently causing his heart to race.

"You done?" he asked after.

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded, "All clean. I can't wait for you to see something I did this morning. I think you'll love it."

"Oh really? Was there any particular reason why someone was searching about bikini waxes on my laptop recently?"

"Maybe…" Her hand traveled down his front to the bulge growing in his pants.

"Hey, hey, hey... enough of that" Puck said laughing pulling her hand away. "Because of you, we are having guests tonight. I don't think Sugar will want the room smelling of sex."

Rachel laughed as she considered saying something for a moment, but then let it go. Instead she said, "She's not hear yet…"

Rachel turned around and bent over letting her ass rub against his groin. The more she did it, the more the towel rode up, exposing some of her ass. "You like that?" she said.

Puck didn't reply as he watched her body move and wanted so badly to have his hands on her luscious breasts, grabbing them as he bent her over the couch and fucked her. His erection throbbed as it pressed hard against his pants trying to get closer to Rachel.

"I love you," he said, starting to hope that they could make time for a quickie. "Don't you kinda wish you hadn't invited Sugar over?" He teased.

"Maybe," she replied and stood up straight. She turned around and said, "But Sugar needs friends right now. Just trust me."

Rachel could tell Puck was staring at the clock and wondering how much time they had, so she quickly opened her towel and showed him her naked body complete with freshly waxed pussy. "I love you too by the way," she said as she rubbed her hairless mound for him, "but you might need to have this little preview hold you over for the night."

Puck leant against the wall and looked at her in the light and smiled as she looked back at him with the same longing look. Then of course, there was a knock at the door causing her to wrap herself up again.

Puck sighed and called out, "It's open."

Sugar opened the door and came in. "I'm not disturbing anything am I?" she asked seeing Rachel in a towel.

Rachel blushed and smiled. "You'll never know."

"You'll tell me later, you always do…" Sugar replied laughing.

"Well," Rachel started, "I'm going to go put on some PJ's, make sure you pick something good to watch," she said as she walked out the room leaving Sugar and Puck alone.

"Shut the door. Have a seat. What are you drinking tonight?" Puck asked inviting Sugar all the way in.

"Rum and coke," she replied while tossing off the big winter parka she had worn over. She had changed like she said she would. She was wearing just a pink tank top and matching pajama pants. She came ready for a slumber party, obviously, and it also seemed like she wasn't wearing a bra since her nipples were poking out from the cold. "Make it strong," she added smiling.

Puck poured her the strong drink and passed it to her. "It's been a while since we've kicked back and drank here together." He laughed trying to think of the last time it had happened and realized it was probably the year before.

"Well you were busy with Rachel. I understand."

"Right…" he said in reply, feeling a little guilty. "Let's not go this long without hanging out again."

Sugar hugged him for the first time in a while. Puck had missed her.

"Do you think we should watch _Drive _for old-time's sake?" Sugar pulled away and sat on the couch. She grabbed a bottle of vodka and a bunch of shot glasses and started powering out a bunch of shots.

As she was doing that bent over at the coffee table, Puck looked over and realized her top was very loose. So loose he could see all the way down it, and he was getting a very good look at probably 75% of her breasts. Puck felt weird and guilty for seeing them, but at the same time, it was the first time he had seen them and he was curious.

He was still very hard from the teasing Rachel had given him, and now Sugar certainly wasn't helping matters. He quickly downed his drink in one go, shaking away all those thoughts. As Sugar sat back up, Puck felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I told you she had nice tits." Rachel appeared also dressed in a tank top and pajama pants. But for the sake of his erection, Puck was happy to see Rachel had seemed to be wearing a bra. "It's okay," she whispered. "I would stare too if I was in your position."

"I...I…" Puck stammered. "I may as well put my pajamas on too, seeing as it's the trend at the moment." He turned to go to the bathroom and got changed into a shirt and shorts. His mind was filled with images of the girls and as he pulled his pants down, his raging erection sprung free. For a moment he considered doing something about it since it was looking to be a while before he could get release otherwise. However, he decided against it.

When Puck went back into the main room, the girls were sitting next to each other giggling and whispering to each other. Both girls burst out in laughter as soon as they saw him. He rolled his eyes and went to pour himself another drink.

"So what does everyone feel like watching tonight?" he said trying to change the subject.

The girls looked at each other and then back at him. "Well...we were thinking…" Rachel started. "...we could play a card game instead," Rachel continued.

"Is this what you two have had planned?"

They just nodded like children caught with their hands in a cookie jar. Puck decided it would be easier just to go along with it than to make a fuss, so Rachel began to explain the rules.

"It's simple. You get a deck of cards, and everyone takes turns flipping one over. Each card represents something: Black numbers are for drinking. Red numbers Ace through 5 mean you get to ask a question that everyone has to answer truthfully. Red number 6 through 10 mean you can dare someone to do something. And finally, royal cards mean everyone loses an item of clothing," she explained quickly.

Puck grabbed even more bottles of alcohol from the shelves knowing they would need them. Then Rachel produced the deck of cards she had bought, shuffling them as Puck returned to the sofa.

"You can go first," Rachel said to him.

Puck smiled nervously at her and picked up the first card. "Here goes nothing."

It was the Four of Clubs.

"Drink!" the girls said laughing.

Everyone drank, officially beginning the game.

Sugar's turn came next: The Six of Spades.

"Drink!" Everyone said together.

Rachel's turn was next and she flipped the 3 of Spades. So everyone drank for the third time.

"Well that was easy," Puck said. The cards returned to him and he had a good feeling about his chances. He turned over a Red card finally: The 2 of Hearts… truth.

Puck smiled as he came up with the perfect question. "What's the kinkiest thing you have done... in the last month?" he asked.

Rachel looked shocked and worried. Puck wasn't sure why. He knew everything she had done in the last month. He was there after all. And since she told Sugar everything, she shouldn't be embarrassed.

"Well... um, I must say... anal was a pretty amazing experience," Rachel replied with a straight face.

Puck looked to Sugar, but she didn't seem to have any reaction. It was weird, he thought. He waited to see if she would give an answer, but when she remained silent, he spoke up instead. "My turn I suppose," he said trying to move on. "I would have to say, while the anal was amazing, the stripping the led up to it was even more awesome."

Rachel and Puck shared a heated look between them and then burst out in laughter. Suddenly Sugar turned away looking like she was going to cry. Puck felt horrible, he didn't mean for that to happen. He glanced at Rachel who was realizing the same thing. They quickly stood up and went over and sat on either side of her.

"Hey, it's just a game," Puck said.

"You should have told him," Rachel said to Sugar.

"Sam broke up with me on Halloween," Sugar said with a sob. "We went to a concert together. He kept trying to get me to do these weird things and I didn't want to. The he pretty much admitted to sleeping around and... he hit me."

The room went silent.

"I haven't talk to him since," Sugar continued. "I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't want to ruin how awesome things were for you two. Rachel only found out this morning, but I didn't even tell her the whole story." Sugar was absolutely bawling now, "What was wrong with me? Why am I so emotional about him? I hate him for what happened…"

Puck felt horrible. His question was meant to be fun, but it had turned everything to shit. "Oh Sugar…" Puck said and gave her a hug. Rachel hugged her from the other side and after a while Sugar started to feel better.

"Remember we love you lots, and that's all that matters" Rachel said.

"Th...Thanks guys," Sugar said sniffing. "It's just been hard coming to grips with what happened and how much of an asshole he ended up being. I just wanted to have something like what you guys have so badly that I was willing to ignore everything else around it."

Puck hugged her again. "I am sure there will be someone out there for you."

"…and in the meantime, you can have some fun with nice people," Rachel added.

"If this is your definition of fun I am definitely in," Sugar said with a sniff.

"Oh honey…" Rachel said. "We haven't even begun yet…"

The game resumed. There were a couple more black cards, so there was a nice buzz going for everyone. Puck ended up turning over another red truth card. "Should we even do these after what happened last time?"

"It's alright," Sugar reassured. "Aside from my answer it was a worthwhile question. You never told me about the stripping, Rachel. Seems like you have been holding back on me."

Rachel blushed smiling. "A girl needs to have some secrets," she said laughing. "Seems like we're going to uncovered another..."

"OK, a nice simple one: How did you lose your virginity?" Puck asked.

The room went quiet, suddenly as everyone looked around thinking about their first time and what to say. Then just as Rachel was about to speak Sugar beat her to it.

"I was in high school…" she suddenly announced. Sugar fidgeted as she felt the room close in around her. She looked up and saw Rachel and Puck sitting staring at her. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she thought.

"Go on…" Rachel said.

Sugar took a deep breath and thought back. "Well..."

_Everyone excitedly piled into class and sat waiting for the new teacher to arrive. While waiting, Sugar turned to her friends and started speculating who they'd get. When the door opened, Sugar sat up and turned around to see a real hottie._

_He was average height, average build, and clean-shaven. His thick brown curly hair sat perfectly in place around his head. He wore a grey vest over a light blue shirt tucked into his cream pants. Taking a guess, Sugar thought he was in his mid-30's as he didn't dress like the older teachers yet it was clear he was older than all of them._

_"Good morning class" he started before turning to the whiteboard and writing his name. "My name is Mr Schuester, and I will be teaching you Spanish this semester." He rolled up his sleeves while he walked around the front of his desk, leaning against it and looking out at the class and smiling before he started into the lesson._

_Sugar sighed as she watched him, leaning her head on her hands, watching him in a daze. Sitting there in that class, Sugar was mesmerized by him and it wasn't soon before a tingle started between her legs. Her burgeoning teenage sexuality had created a powerful infatuation. _

_Sugar's friends thought he was cheesy and weird, so she became embarrassed about her crush. She tried to push it out of her mind, but quickly found out it was no use._

_Things didn't get better. Once and a while when he stood in front of class, Sugar would look at his pants and try to imagine what his cock would look like. _

_Sugar looked the boys her own age like they were little kids. She'd tell herself, how could the boys like Artie Abrams compare to the rugged manliness of Mr. Schuester?_

_Then a problem surfaced; Sugar's grades started slipping because she was fantasizing in class instead of paying attention. One particularly memorable fantasy she had while half-asleep in class resulted in her actually calling out his name as he was explaining something._

_"Yes Sugar?" he said surprised._

_She went red, suddenly becoming aware of everyone staring, waiting for her to ask something._

_"Um...oh…" I stumbled. "I need to go to the bathroom."_

_The whole class laughed. "Go. Just be quick okay."_

_She jumped up from her chair and ran to the girls' bathroom. She saw that she was alone before locking herself in a stall feeling so embarrassed._

_Slowly she calmed down, but felt her body begging for a release. That tingling was back; she needed to do something to release the sexual tension. She gave in; her desires were simply too great._

_Sugar reached down and felt how wet her underwear was. She pulled up her skirt and took a deep breath. She put her hand at the top of her underwear and let her fingers slide into them towards her pussy. Her fingers touched her wet lips and she was suddenly engrossed in ecstasy. Her fingers ran over her hard clit, as she tried to control her emotions and draw out the sensation. _

_Finally she slipped two fingers into her warm pussy. Feeling them inside, she imagined Mr Schuester's cock was there instead. She sat there riding her fingers, as her palm rubbed over her clit. Sugar felt her body give into the release. Her breathing increased as she closed her eyes and leant back against the toilet. Her heart raced as her hips rocked against her hand imagining him thrusting into her._

_As Sugar got closer, her body tensed up as her feet arched up onto her toes. She pushed her body harder against her hands wanting her climax to come. Floods of ecstasy consumed her body as she imagined getting fucked. It didn't take her much longer to come. As she came, Sugar saw sparks fill her vision._

_Eventually she sat up straight and composed herself, feeling her pulse start to steady. She stood up feeling her legs sway a little. She steadied herself and cleaned up before pulling her underwear back up._

_Sugar adjusted her clothes, got out of the stall, and washed up before returning to class. Mr Schuester stared at her as she walked back in and asked if she wouldn't mind staying back after class to see him. Sugar grew nervous wondering what it could be about. She suddenly she became worried someone knew what she had been doing and had told on her. _

_Sugar took her seat and pulled out her books. She waited in class until everyone had left. Mr Schuester sat looking at his notes as Sugar sat nervously waiting. He picked up his books and stood looking at her._

_"Sugar" he said. Sugar's heart raced. "...come with me to my office…" he said without showing any expression on his face._

_Sugar quietly picked her things up and followed him, anxious about what was coming. As she got closer she was hoping for the best but dreading the worst. Looking around there was a flurry of activity as people left for the end of the school day. No one seemed to care or notice what was happening, only Artie Abrams waved as he rolled by. Mr Schuester still said nothing as he opened his door and Sugar went inside. _

_Sugar walked in looking around. It was small, made even smaller by the shelves packed with books and folders that sat around the walls. Sugar wondered how someone so new to the school had accumulated so much stuff in such a short amount of time. She took a deep breath. Her body tingled as a wave of nervous energy washed over her, her head hanging low, extremely nervous for the grilling she was sure to get._

_Mr. Schuester said nothing as he got to his desk. He looked at Sugar and pointed to the chair in front of his desk. Sugar nervously walked over to it, sat down with her legs together, and averted her eyes from him. Mr. Schuester stood at the edge of his desk in front of Sugar watching her with a concerned look on his face._

_Sugar looked up and saw his arms crossed across his chest, but he was still saying nothing. She couldn't take the silence any more. "Why did you ask me here?"_

_"Sugar…" he finally said. "Is everything ok?"_

_Sugar tried to control herself. "I...um...yeah it's fine," she said, still avoiding eye contact with him. She felt incredibly intimidated by his presence there in front of her. Her face became flushed and her hands felt sweaty._

_"You sure?" he asked again._

_"I am sure, sir," she replied. "...everything is fine."_

_He shuffled trying to catch her eye. "Sugar, you're here because I noticed that your grades are slipping, badly, and according to your record this isn't normal for you. You have been a top student up until this year, and when someone's grades start slipping as badly as yours have it is quite concerning," he said before pausing. "On top of this, I hear from other classes that they are slipping there too, not as badly but it's been noticed," he continued. "So I thought it was my responsibility to get to the bottom of things."_

_Sugar didn't know what to say._

_"Is there something I am doing wrong as your teacher? Do you need some special help? We can sort something out if need be, I just need to know the problem."_

_Sugar looked up at him. She couldn't take it any more. She needed to say something and she couldn't hold back any more. "It's not your teaching," she suddenly blurted out, her mouth moving faster than her brain. "I am having problems concentrating because... well, since the first day of class I have had a huge crush on you and I haven't been able to concentrate and that has taken over everything…" she said finally._

_Her brain finally caught up to her and she stopped talking. She shut her mouth and sat there trembling, nervous about the repercussions of what she had just said. Her face went red, blushing harder than she ever had before._

_Mr. Schuester stood there silently and unfolded his arms, placing them down by his sides, and holding his body up from the desk. He looked at Sugar in silence for what seemed like forever._

_"How long have you been feeling like this?" The look of concern was slowly fading away from his face._

_"It started the first time I saw you in class, I was so fixated on you I couldn't concentrate. Then I started having dreams about you, which morphed into daydreams when you would enter the classroom. They have been so bad recently it has got to the point by time I started paying attention again class is over. I feel weird in your presence and then my body starts going crazy and I can't help it... I know you don't notice me because I'm short and my boobs are small which has made me feel horrible" She finished realizing what she was actually saying, and her face went a deep red color. _

_The damage had been done. Sugar felt like she was going to faint. She looked away, ashamed. She wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere._

_Mr. Schuester stood there for what felt like eternity. Sugar was waiting for him to do something, anything. Finally he moved, he knelt down in front of her and put his hands on the arms of her chair. Sugar looked at him feeling her eyes well up with tears._

_"Oh Sugar…" he said looking at her eyes. "You're beautiful. I have been worried all this time it was something I was doing, and while I suppose it still is, it's nothing I can control…" _

_Sugar held back her emotions while she waited for him to continue._

_"You are one of my favorite students and I always look forward to seeing your face when I look around," he said. "Honestly I wouldn't remember most of the other girl's names, or care if their grades were bad."_

"_Wait… What?" Sugar said unsure of where this was going._

_"Please don't worry…" he said while reaching up to gently caress her arm up and down lightly. "You really should have come and talked to me sooner about this though," he said. "It's really not a big deal..." Then he moved his hand down from her arm and put it on the bare skin of her leg just above her knee. "...I am sure there is something you could do for me to help with your grades…" He took his thumb and slowly inched up the inside of Sugar's thigh._

* * *

><p><strong><em>to be continued.<em>**


	9. 9

**The Rachel Berry Chronicles**

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

"_Mr. Schuester, what are you doing?"_

_"Sugar, it's okay. I can teach you things, you know. You don't need to be ashamed of it being your first time. You're allowed to be nervous."_

_Sugar couldn't believe what was happening. "No! Stop!" She replied sternly._

"_Sugar, what's going on? You just told me how much you wanted this; how much you wanted me…" He once again placed his hand on her inner thigh and moved it up and under her skirt._

_Sugar kicked her legs out and pushed the chair away from him. "I know what I said, but … you're my teacher."_

_He laughed. "You say that like it's a bad thing."_

"_It is! Girls like me are supposed to have crushes. We're young, it's expected. Men like you aren't supposed to return them…"_

_Mr Schuester stood up straight and walked menacingly towards her. "So is this it then? You think this is how it ends? You think you can just be a teasing little bitch and get away with it?"_

"_I won't tell anyone…"_

"_What would you tell them, huh? Take your chances," he replied leaning back against a desk as if he had won. "The second you walk out this door I should go to the principle and tell him that YOU made a pass at ME and have you expelled."_

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Mr. Schuester are you in there? I need to talk to you."_

_Mr. Schuester ran over and covered Sugar's mouth before she could call for help. "Go away, Artie. My office's hours are cancelled for today."_

_"That's okay. But you see, I've been waiting outside your door for the last couple of minutes, and I have enough of your conversation taped on my phone to make sure you'll never touch Sugar again." _

_Schuester looked at Sugar and the door wide eyed and stunned. Sugar sat there in silence, glaring at him. His shocked look changed into a scared expression as he considered his options._

_Taking advantage of the moment, Sugar balled up her fist and punched Mr. Schuester in the groin. He collapsed to the ground quickly and Sugar ran over to door and opened it. She moved around and stood behind Artie in his chair and said, "Now, here's what's going to happen you fucking pervert. I am going to walk out of this building and as long as you never touch me or any other girl here, I will keep my mouth shut about this. Just look at me funny, and Artie's recording gets sent to the whole town." Sugar took a deep breath and continued calmly. "And if either of us happens to mysteriously fail this semester, I play this tape."_

_With that Sugar turned and left the office with Artie in tow and closing the door behind her. Her hands were shaking as she walked along before nearly collapsing into Artie's lap as he rolled along beside her. "What made you follow me?" She asked him. _

_"I actually needed to see him about homework. That part was true," he said with a nervous chuckle. "Then I heard some yelling in there… I don't know..."_

_Sugar took a deep breath and looked at him and smiled. She felt safe. No longer was he a child; he was a hero. Without thinking Sugar hopped on Artie's lap and kissed him passionately. She wasn't entirely sure why she did it: Caught up in the moment? Thanking him for rescuing her? Whatever the reason, she liked it and she wanted more the minute their lips touched. "Take me away from here." _

_Sugar wrapped her arms around Artie's neck as he pushed his wheels down the corridor. The school was practically empty. Sugar was always amazed at how empty it became at the end of the day and how fast that happened. Today she was happy that this one boy had stayed._

_They found themselves in the library. It was deserted apart from a couple of students killing time on the internet near the front door as they waited for their parents. Sugar dragged Artie quickly to the bookshelves deep within the library away from everyone._

_"Are you okay Sugar?" Artie asked._

_She looked at his gentle concerned face. "Before you showed up, not really," she replied taking a deep breath. "But now I realize I've been missing something right under my nose." She sat in his lap again and kissed him for the second time._

_Artie was ready this time and kissed her back. He nervously placed his hand on her back. She felt it resting there, willing it to do something besides just hold her. Her mind was buzzing, so she gently reached back and grabbed his hands. She pulled them around behind her to her ass, getting him to hold on as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his body close to hers._

_His soft lips pressed over hers as their faces twisted slightly in the kiss. She pulled away and pushed her neck against his lips to get him to kiss it. As his lips touched her sensitive neck she felt her body warm up and she let out a quiet moan. "Oh Artie…" _

_Artie finally found some confidence. He palmed her ass and gave it a squeeze. Then he moved his hand away to her leg under her skirt. He stopped for a moment and Sugar felt his upper body trembling with nerves as he seemed frozen, too nervous to move. She smiled gently as she reached down and grabbed his hand, pushing it to the outside of her underwear and starting him stroking her pussy. It only took a moment before he regained his confidence and she felt his touch press against her pussy lips through the fabric._

_He pulled back and looked at her suddenly stopping. "Do you want to take this somewhere else?" he asked._

_Sugar's body begged for more. "What's wrong with right here?"_

_He smiled and pressed his hand harder against her wet underwear. He pushed his pointer finger against the fabric and moved her underwear aside to find her clit and start playing with it. Sugar bit her lip to hold back her emotions. _

_Without warning she slid off his lap. She kneeled in front of him and his chair and reached for his pants. She unzipped them and pulled out his hard shaft. She gripped it tightly and started running her hand up and down it, feeling its veins and bumps as she went. It felt fantastic but she suddenly became confused, "Can you even feel this?"_

_He looked nervous and struggled to answer without stammering. "A lot of sexual pleasure is mental and visual. Seeing you there… holding my cock… licking your lips without realizing you were doing it… That's all I need to feel good."_

_Sugar leant forward towards his hard member and gently put her lips over the head of it and slowly took him into her mouth. She had heard stories about blowjobs, but had obviously never done it before. She was surprised at how easy it seemed to be. His cock tasted salty as she ran her tongue underneath it. _

_Just as she was getting into a rhythm, she pulled his cock out of her mouth when a loud bang echoed through the library and reminded her that they could be caught at any time. Artie gasped at the noise and Sugar only smiled._

_She straddled him again, but not before taking off her underwear. His eyes widened as she pulled up her skirt and showed him how wet she was from when he had been fingering her._

_"A..are you...a...v...virgin…?" he stammered._

_Sugar sat up and hovered her hips above his erect member. "I still am," she whispered smiling at his concern. "And it's probably thanks to you." Then she gently lowered herself onto his cock feeling his hard shaft slide inside her, filling her, rubbing against her warm insides. "Are you?" She asked him._

_"Not anymore," he replied pulling a smile._

_Sugar smiled back and started sliding her hips back and forth letting his cock explore her wet pussy. She felt his cock throb and twitch as it slid around inside her. She leant forward and let her clit rub against his waist, tickling it. It felt amazing and Sugar could see Artie was enjoying it too. _

_Sugar built up momentum and could feel herself starting to climax. She rocked her hips faster and harder as she rode the orgasm to its breathtaking peak, before finally letting it crash down the other side as she felt her body explode from the inside out._

_She bit down on her cheek as she came, breathing heavily through her nose against Artie's ear, holding him tight against her. When she was done she collapsed, catching her breath, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She stayed there hugging Artie for a moment as she came to grips with what had just happened._

_Suddenly from around the side of one of the racks of books a librarian poked her head and saw them. Thanks to Sugar's skirt covering where their groins met, she had no way to know Sugar wasn't just simply sitting on his lap. Artie suddenly tensed up, not knowing what to do. _

_"Come on you two, go home…" she said with an annoyed monotone._

_Sugar could feel his cock still inside her pussy. She was afraid to speak because she thought she might moan instead._

_"Yeah thanks," Artie replied trying hard to sound normal. "We're on our way out."_

_The librarian walked away, so Sugar carefully stood up and gently packed Artie's cock back into his pants without anyone seeing. Sugar put her underwear back on and straightened out her skirt. But when she went to get her bag, Artie had a look of concern. He was sporting a massive tent in his pants, that definitely would not go unnoticed. His face went bright red from embarrassment._

_"Shh" Sugar said laughing as she sat back in his lap. "She already saw me in your lap, it would look as weird now."_

_Artie rolled them both calmly out of the library. As they left Sugar heard the librarian mutter to the other lady behind the counter. "Such a lovely young couple." _

_"Where do we go now?" Sugar asked when they were outside._

_He didn't say anything for a while keeping her in suspense. "I know a place…" he said smiling._

_Artie pushed them to them gymnasium. They opened the door and found no one was in there. He led them quietly across the polished floor to a storage cupboard for all the gym equipment._

_"Wow…" Sugar said. "You certainly know how to show a girl a good time."_

_He laughed. "Trust me," he said. "This is the most comfortable, private part of the whole school. I take naps in here when the gym teacher can't think of an alternate activity for me to do while everyone else is running."_

_Sugar looked at him and laughed. Artie turned on the light inside and rolled them over to the corner where there were piles of gym mats. Sugar instantly realized why he had brought them here. Without warning she slid off him onto the pile. As she fell backwards onto the soft mats, she pulled him out of his chair to lay with her there. _

_Sugar started kissing him as she frantically started undoing the buttons down his shirt and pulling it open. Their frantic kissing continued as she felt the bulge in his pants poke against her, making her moan. She pulled him closer so she could feel his member rub against her womanhood._

_Artie started unbuttoning the buttons on her blouse and then unzipped her skirt. He seemed to be taking forever but Sugar didn't mind. She found it fun, watching his eyes widen as he worked to uncover more of her body. When Sugar was down to only her underwear, Artie stared unbelieving at her. Her white bra hung onto her chest tightly and her white panties hugged her waistline, still wet from their library encounter._

_"You're beautiful," he said as he ran his hand down her stomach causing her to squirm as she felt his hand run against her warm skin. Sugar helped him undo his pants before yanking them off with his shoes. Then he lay there watching her reach around behind her and take off her bra. He watched wide-eyed as dropped it to one side. _

_Sugar could tell what he wanted to do, so she pushed her breast up to his mouth. She felt his lips wrap around her nipple and his tongue slide over it. He sucked on it hard and a wave of ecstasy went through Sugar. "Fuck…" she moaned quietly._

_He shifted to her other nipple as his hand moved down to her wet pussy covered by her panties. Instinctively Sugar pushed her hips forward, feeling his hand harder against her. Sugar reciprocated by pulling down his briefs and letting his cock out. She wrapped her hands around his cock, feeling it again. She stroked his hard member feeling every inch of it as her body started to tingle thinking about it being inside her again._

_Artie pulled away from her nipple and she let go of his shaft. He slowly started kissing down her chest to her bellybutton where she felt his fingers curl around the top of her panties. He pulled them off slowly and Sugar watched him as he longingly looked at her. _

_They smiled at each other, looking at their naked bodies lying together. Sugar was happy it was Artie seeing it, and she didn't want to be with anyone else at that moment. _

_Sugar spread her legs and moved her body further up the mat to give him a better angle to her pussy. Artie kissed from her knee up thigh to her wet lips. Sugar felt his tongue lick up between her lips and over her clit. "SHIT!" she said feeling her mind go into overdrive as her body tensed up. Artie took her clit and sucked on it and then slid his fingers into her pussy. Sugar felt his tongue tickle her clit as he sucked it causing her body to quiver and shudder. His fingers slipped in and out of her pussy and she gave herself over to him, feeling him take control. _

_Sugar was in heaven. She reached down and held his head harder against her womanhood as he increased his intensity. Quickly she felt her climax building, and her body shuddered even more in his hands. She started grinding against his mouth as she reached her peak. Sugar felt her body quake hard as she came and then felt Artie slowly ease off until he stopped completely, taking his lips away from her clit and pulling his fingers out of her pushing before sitting back next to her._

_Sugar stretched out her increasingly sweaty body and took several deep breaths as Artie pulled his body up to meet hers and leant in to kiss her. She realized she could taste her orgasm on his tongue as she kissed him back, tasting the delightfulness that had just happened._

_Continuing to lay on their sides facing each other kissing grew to not be enough. So Artie, with Sugar's help, moved his cock to settle in between Sugar's legs. She grabbed on to his hard shaft and swiftly slid it into her pussy again. Sugar was instantly consumed with lust and then taken to another place. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she pushed his cock all the way in. Then she rolled them over so that she was riding him, not letting things calm down for a second before starting herself towards another inevitable orgasm._

_Her body rocked up and down as she felt him inside her. Each time her body slapped against his she rubbed her clit on his hips and it made her moan in delight. His naked body started to glimmer with sweat in the warm light in the small room as things heated up between them. Sugar looked deep into his eyes lustfully as she felt his cock slide against her pussy lips. This was becoming a perfect moment and it took her away from all the shit that could have happened with Mr. Schuester if things had played out differently. She blamed herself for focusing on a man like that while ignoring boys like Artie for all that time._

_As Sugar started to climax she felt a wave of emotions fill her body as Artie's body started to react beneath her from what was most likely his impending climax. She leaned over and they kissed some more as she felt his cock twitch inside her pussy before he released his load deep inside her, triggering her own impending climax. _

_They rested on the sweaty mat, their bodies intertwined as they came down slowly. His cock still buried deep in her, still twitching from the comedown. After a moment Sugar relaxed her body and rolled off him onto her back breathing heavily next to him. Sugar felt her pussy still throbbing and she brought her fingers to her pussy and felt some of his sticky cum drip out. Her heart raced with excitement and curiosity as she ran her finger through it and brought some to her mouth to taste it. Their combined climaxes had an indescribable taste. She ran it over her tongue and licked off as much as she could before dropping her arms back down to her sides, exhausted, but completely satisfied._

_Artie removed his glasses and wiped the sweat from his brow with his hands. Their eyes met and they both burst out with the giggles as they contemplated the moment for the first time. _

_"UGH, I don't think I will be able to walk for a week," Sugar complained. Then she thought about what she just said for a moment. "Oh wait! I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean to make a joke about your legs. It's just an expression. Girls say it in porn all the time. I always thought it was silly. But that was so fucking amazing, and I…"_

"_Sugar it's okay," Artie interrupted her babbling, "No offensive taken at all." _

_After a moment they cuddled up and chatted about anything and everything. They had been something of friends before all of this happened, and Artie confessed to having had a huge crush on Sugar for a while. _

_Eventually Sugar looked down and saw in the time they had spent talking that his cock had become hard again and she grew excited. "Already ready for round two?" _

_"You know, I didn't even notice," he replied jokingly, looking down at it. "Looks like it though doesn't it."_

_Sugar laughed and knelt over his erect cock and gently lowered her lips over it. She felt his penis slide around inside her mouth tasting the remnants of their earlier encounters on her tongue as she took it all in. Then she pulled her head up feeling it slide out before repeating the process. As she got more confident she let her tongue slide around his cock, anticipating his oncoming orgasm. She reached underneath him and grabbed his balls and massaged them between her fingers gently as his cock slipped in and out of her mouth. She looked up his body and saw his eyes widen as he watched her. If his pleasure was mostly mental, then he was certainly getting an eye-full._

_Suddenly Artie's body reacted and his cock shot its load into Sugar's mouth, filling it up. He had no way to give her warning, so she wasn't expecting it, but she managed to wrap her lips around his cock in time to feel it pulse and twitch as he released until he was done. After a moment she slowly slid his cock out of her mouth, careful not to let any cum spill out, and she swallowed his climax in one go tasting its salty goodness._

_"Wow," he looked down at her and smiled breathlessly. "Can I see you again? Because I will definitely anticipate any fun like that if this is what happens when we're together."_

"_Of course we'll see each other again," she said in a husky voice. "In about nine months, when I sue you for your child support payments."_

_Artie looked at Sugar with shock, but when she couldn't keep a straight face he realized she had been joking. _

_She laughed and hugged him as she felt his softening cock brush against her thigh as it went back to resting. "It's okay. I'm on the pill (heavy periods), but that's icky girl stuff that you don't need to worry about."_

_After a moment Sugar quietly got up and got dressed. Then she also helped Artie get his clothes back on and helped him back into his chair. It felt like almost as intimate an act as the sex they had just had. _

_Outside it was dark and the school had become a still quiet set of buildings._

_Neither of them spoke until they got to the road where Sugar bent over and kissed Artie goodnight. "Thank you," she said to him hugging him. "You saved me today. I'll never forget that."_

"_Well, I was just in the right spot this afternoon. It could have been anyone in my position."_

"_But it wasn't. It was you, and I am thankful," she looked around to see if she could get a bus home and then back at Artie, "...and I want this to be a regular thing if you do."_

_"After tonight... I would be stupid not to," he replied. That made Sugar blush. "See you tomorrow," he said as he rolled off leaving her waiting for the bus smiling…_

_..._

"I remember being on cloud nine all the way home. I told my parents I had been studying late at a friend's house when they asked where I had been all that time. I went upstairs and stripped naked looking at myself in front of the mirror. For the first time ever, I felt sexy. I felt different. I felt like a woman. I kept thinking about his cock and how it felt inside me; different than how I always imagine. Even though Artie became my boyfriend, and we had sex many more times, I still went out and bought my first vibrator the very next day so I could relive that feeling of being full whenever I wanted."

The alcohol and reliving that memory had made Sugar very hot and bothered. She looked at Puck and Rachel and saw they were both engrossed by her tale.

"As it turned out," Sugar concluded. "Mr. Schuester was caught a year later after trying to do something to a girl even younger than me and got in a whole heap of trouble for it. He was eventually arrested and sent to jail. He will be in there for a very long time. I never had to tell my story to anyone, until now."

Rachel and Puck didn't know where to start. Puck kept starting to say something but then stopped. Rachel just stared at her shaking her head.

"Wow..." Rachel said finally. "Sorry, I just don't know what to say. What a story." Then she blurted out, "For a second there I thought you were going to say you had lost your virginity to your teacher… "

"In another life, maybe I would have… I have had a lot of time to deal with it, but up until now I have only talked about it with Artie. It was hard saying goodbye to him." Sugar paused and then changed the subject. "Okay, your turn."

Rachel smiled at Puck and Sugar with a glint in her eye. "Well..." she began taking a deep breath lost in thought. "...mine depends."

The other two were confused.

Rachel then said with a blank face. "Do you want to hear about the first time I had sex EVER... or just my first time with a man?"

Both Sugar and Puck leant forward and stared at her, their mouths open in shock.

Puck broke the silence, "Well this game just got interesting…"

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued.<strong>


	10. 10

**The Rachel Berry Chronicles**

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>

Rachel sat there for a moment with a huge smile on her face letting her revelation sink in. "Well let's see… I had sex with a man for the first time when I was 22." She winked across at Puck.

Puck was still stuck on her admitting to having slept with another woman that it took him awhile to put the pieces together for what she just said. "Wait… you mean," he started then stopped.

Rachel simply nodded her head with a smile and Puck was instantly was taken aback by the whole situation. It caused him to reevaluate his entire relationship with Rachel. If he had been her first man ever, than that was something he was incredibly honored to be.

Sugar on the other hand was still fixated on the 'sex with a woman' truth. Sugar had never expected Rachel was bisexual. Sure the kiss they shared earlier that had taken her by surprise made a lot more sense now. However she just took that as Rachel being Rachel. "Ugh, we all know about that one, let's hear about the first, first time," she said. "You need to spill the beans on that one."

Rachel smiled and sat back knowing she had their full attention. "Well the first FIRST time I had sex, was when I was 18. I had just started on Broadway so it was at a time when I was a bit scared of life in the big city…"

…

_Rachel took a sip of her drink as she watched the crowd of formally dressed people around her. Her agent had picked out her dress for her. It was a bit more revealing than she was used to. She'd give anything for a fuzzy sweater. Rachel was a bit self-conscious about her body. She never thought she'd be considered beautiful by anyone who mattered, and her high school years spent unlucky in love had reinforced those notions._

_Now thrust into the glamorous world of Broadway, it certainly was a change to be getting those looks thanks to her dress, but she found all the men who were now coming up to her to be slimy sleazebags. She had heard rumors about men who preyed upon young aspiring actresses, promising them that they'd make her a star only if she'd sleep with them. _

_Whenever she was invited to parties like this, often she'd just sneak away and run home in tears feeling homesick, wondering why she came to New York in the first place. However, tonight felt different. She was busy downing a glass of the complementary champagne when out of the corner of her eye she saw a woman walking around taking pictures of everyone. She stood out being pretty much the only woman at the party wearing pants instead of a dress. Rachel thought she was very pretty, and the two eventually gravitated toward each other as the night went on. _

_She finally approached Rachel and asked, "Do you mind posing for me for a second? The light behind you makes you look really striking."_

"_Sure," Rachel replied. "I'm Rachel, and I don't think I've seen you at these boring industry parties before…" She paused, smiled, and posed as she heard the camera start clicking._

"_Well I don't usually shoot pictures with people in them, but my professors say I needed to branch out. I'm here because of a friend of a friend of a friend got me in. I'm Quinn." _

_The girls shook hands and chatted for a long time. Rachel felt herself getting a bit drunk, and that did a lot to help with her feeling uneasy about everything. The time went by very quickly, so much that Rachel ended up talking to Quinn for hours. She felt so comfortable with her even though they had just met. Quinn laughed at Rachel's jokes, listened intently, put her hand on her shoulder to express a point, pushed hair out of her face once, and never lost eye contact. Rachel got lost in those eyes._

_When the party had really died, and the owners of the venue were kicking everyone out, Quinn asked Rachel, "Would you mind walking with me back to my place? It's late and I don't really know this part of the city. You talk like you know your way around…"_

"_I would be happy to oblige you," Rachel said. They staggered away from the party and stumbled down the street laughing along the way at how drunk they had gotten. When they finally got to Quinn's door, Quinn invited Rachel up._

_Upstairs in Quinn's apartment, Rachel took Quinn's lead and shed her stilettos. She looked around at all Quinn's things while barefoot. Quinn had an artsy taste that Rachel found intriguing. _

_Quinn popped of with a bottle of wine, "Do you want to keep the party going?"_

"_Do you think that that's a good idea?" _

"_Why not?"_

"_Okay," Rachel agreed and accepted the glass of red. Rachel sat down on Quinn's sofa and listened to the other girl's life story. She realized that they had a lot in common. Both came from small towns, and ended up in the big city fueled by ambition and a love of the arts. _

_Rachel felt herself getting really tired and rose from the couch to announce that she wanted to go home. But when Quinn saw her standing up, she stood up herself and accidentally spilled the glass of wine she was holding. Rachel saw it happening and tried to stop it, but it was too late. Quinn's white blouse was now turning pink thanks to the wine. _

"_Shit!" She exclaimed. She immediately undid the buttons and ran over to her sink. She threw it in and got in under cold water. _

_Rachel chuckled momentarily at Quinn's clumsiness, but then she was stopped in her tracts when she realized that Quinn had been wearing nothing underneath the shirt she had just slipped wine on. Quinn was standing by the sink with her back to Rachel completely topless. It shocked Rachel how much in that moment she wanted Quinn to just turn around._

_That's when Quinn realized what she had done. She dropped her shirt in the sink and turned off the faucet. "So I haven't scared you off yet?" She asked merely turning her head over her shoulder toward Rachel._

"_N-not at all." Rachel replied feeling incredibly nervous and aroused._

_Quinn turned around. "So now what?"_

_Rachel felt like all the blood in her body was rushing to her face at the sight of Quinn's naked breasts. No matter how drunk they both still were, it was easy to see that Rachel was staring at Quinn's chest, completely fixated on it, not that Quinn minded. Rachel gulped and said in a delicate whisper, "I'd like to stay here with you tonight."_

_Quinn charged at Rachel immediately and kissed her. Rachel thought Quinn's soft sweet lips tasted like cherries. She had never had a first kiss this passionate. Rachel took her hands and ran them down Quinn's exposed skin as she explored her body._

_The room was silent aside from the sounds of the two women. Quinn wrapped her fingers around the straps of Rachel's gown. She lowered both straps and Rachel's dress fell off her breasts and collected around her waist. Then, still kissing, they fell back onto the sofa behind them. Quinn straddled Rachel's waist and laid her chest down on top of Rachel's, kissing her and letting their breasts squish together._ _Rachel had never experienced anything like it before._

_Rachel threw her arms around Quinn's back and pulled her hips into hers causing her to break their kiss. Quinn took that opportunity to push her breast up to Rachel's face. Rachel sucked on her soft nipple causing her to moan. Rachel's heart was racing because she couldn't believe she was going to do it with another girl. _

_Quinn then pushed herself off the sofa grabbed the ornate fabric of Rachel's dress that was still pooled up around her waist. She pulled it off in one swift motion followed quickly by her panties, leaving her sitting there naked. Quinn admired Rachel's nude form before smiling as she undid her belt and dropped her slacks, revealing her naked pussy to Rachel._

_Rachel paused looking at Quinn's naked body, thinking about how similar it was to hers. Quinn stood confidently with her gorgeous curves and her blonde hair falling down around her face. She then came in and straddled Rachel again on the sofa. This time Rachel felt the warmth of Quinn's pussy brush against her waist. Quinn reached up and held onto Rachel's cheeks and kissed her, working her tongue into Rachel's mouth to tease her. In contrast to Quinn's confidence, Rachel was nervous and trembling at what was happening._

_And then with a smile and a gentle delicacy, Quinn pulled away and ran her fingers all the way down Rachel's naked body, tickling and exciting every sensitive spot. Then finally her fingers buried themselves deep inside Rachel's pussy, causing her to moan loudly and the world around her to spin. As Rachel took it all in she felt Quinn slide down the sofa and kneel in between her legs, still with her fingers inside her. Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel's opening and started running her tongue over her sensitive areas._

_Rachel was in heaven as it continued. Quinn's ferocity and passion controlled the situation as Rachel felt her tongue and fingers inside her. As Rachel started to lose all control over her body's reactions, she looked down and saw Quinn was not only fingering Rachel, but she was fingering herself at the same time. Waves of ecstasy washed through Rachel's body, so she grabbed one of her breasts and pinched the nipple instinctively as a feeling of climax arrived._

_Cumming on Quinn's fingers and tongue was unlike any orgasm she had given herself during adolescent explorations. She felt it from the extremes of her body as she squeezed her thighs around Quinn's head as she continued to play with her until she had finished. _

_Quinn then sat up and looked at Rachel with an evil look. Without saying anything she then crawled over next to her and kissed her on the lips. Quinn wanted Rachel to taste what had just happened. As soon as they broke their kiss, Quinn directed Rachel's gaze down to between her legs so she could see her slit, and how wet and dripping she was for Rachel. Then Quinn slowly pushed Rachel lower on the sofa before straddling Rachel's shoulders and sitting on her face. _

_Rachel looked up at Quinn's pussy and saw her two parted lips slightly glistening in the light. Rachel continued to feel nervous. She didn't want to be a disappointment. Rachel took the tip of her tongue and slipped it into the warmth of Quinn's pussy, feeling it welcomed by the warmth. Quinn moaned and that made Rachel find her confidence. She went in deeper with her tongue and used her hand to spread Quinn's lips and reach her clit. Rachel ran her tongue up to top of Quinn's entrance over her clit. Rachel felt Quinn's thighs squeeze against her cheeks as her tongue explored Quinn. She grew to love the taste and the feeling of Quinn's body reacting to her touch. _

_Quinn moaned very loudly. She pushed her hips further down onto Rachel's face, forcing Rachel's tongue harder against her clit. Rachel could see Quinn grabbing her breasts tightly as she looked down with lust in her eye. Her body was beautiful in the evening light as she started to climax, riding Rachel's tongue and getting the most out of it as possible, until she finally came. Rachel saw Quinn's body tense up and her thighs squeezed against Rachel's head again holding her in place with nowhere to go and forcing her to take Quinn's climax as it soaked her face._

_Then it was all over. Quinn got off Rachel's head and quickly kissed her passionately again. They fell back onto the sofa together, cuddling close. Rachel could hear Quinn's beating heart as she cuddled…_

…Rachel took a drink and swallowed it slowly. "I remember waking up the next morning to a note with "Call me" and her phone number on it. I didn't know what to think. I was alone in her apartment. Naked. Both embarrassed and excited by what had happened. I grabbed my gown and went home." Rachel laughed as she recalled the night again. "I debated calling her after that, but decided I would and sure enough she was happy to hear from me.

"We dated for a couple of months, but things didn't go so well as she became immensely controlling. After I ended it with her, I saw her a couple more times at different parties, and she completely ignored me. She was always with a date: women, men, it didn't matter. She wanted to rub it in my face."

Sugar and Puck couldn't believe it. "Wow," Sugar said.

Rachel laughed and the mood lightened.

"What's it like? Sex with another girl?" Sugar asked.

"It's too hard to describe with a common frame of reference. You'll just have to try it for yourself," Rachel answered.

"Okay," Sugar blurted out with a straight face. "Uh… I mean… y-yeah."

"And don't feel jealous, dear" she clarified for Puck. "No matter how hot my time with her was, I have found recently to love me some cock."

Everyone laughed out loud at how silly Rachel sounded saying that. However Puck was secretly very relieved. "Shall we move on?" he asked.

"Woah woah woah," Rachel said. "You have to tell yours too." The girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Ok...Well," Puck began, "I first had sex at a time when I thought my whole plan for the future was screwed." No one said anything so he took a deep breath and continued. "It was to my hot older neighbor who also happened to be my little sister's ballet teacher…"

_As Summer was turning into Fall, Puck was sitting around lamenting his torn ACL. After winning the job as the number one tight end as a Freshman, colleges has already started scouting him. But now that was surely over. _

_He went next-door one day to run an errand on behalf of his mother. He looked through the window and saw Cassandra July doing her dishes. He knocked and she shouted, "It's open!"_

_He walked in and started talking, "Hello, Ms. July. I just wanted to tell you that Sarah will not be able to make her next lesson. She has the chicken pox. But here's the check for this month's lessons anyway."_

"_Please Puck call me Cassandra. You're making sound old when you call me Ms July." Cassandra turned around from the sink still holding a glass she was washing. "Aren't you supposed to be playing football today?" She said over her shoulder as she turned back to put the glass on the rack to dry. Puck couldn't help but stare at her ass as she moved._

_"Oh, that. I'm injured. Out for the whole season." Puck replied._

_Cassandra said nothing and turned back to him leaning against the sink. "Well that sucks," she suddenly said. "...you'll really be missed out there, I'm sure. You were very good."_

_Puck smiled. "It's nice to hear that," he replied as he went to leave. "Not many people pay any attention to me now that I am not playing."_

_Cassandra walked around the counter and caught up to Puck. "Hey" she said quietly as she pulled him close to her body giving him a hug. "Life goes on."_

_Puck hugged Cassandra back as she pulled him tightly into her chest. This felt like more than just a hug to him, but he worried he was overthinking it. His heart was beating fast as he thought about her body, which he had been sneaking looks for months. There was a familiar twitch in his groin that he tried to ignore._

_She pulled away and held on to his shoulders to keep his gaze on her. "Can I give you some advice? I might not know as much about football as I do about dancing, but in the end it is all about how the body moves. When I went to school, I had to take I science class, and I took kinesiology to help me be a better dancer. You should think about doing something like that. Learn to be the expert who prevents other guys from getting injuries like yours. And until then, maybe talk to your coach about staying involved by being an assistant?"_

"_Thanks that's a good idea." They embraced again and Puck realized his growing erection was brushing the inside of her thigh. Surely she felt that, he thought, but she didn't say anything._

_They hugged well past what a friendly hug was. Puck could feel Cassandra relaxing into the hug the longer they stayed there. Puck became mesmerized by her smell. Her embrace was loving and strong, at that moment, he felt more comfortable than ever and forgot about the injury and everything else around him._

_Puck debated for a long time in his head about what this hug and sudden interest in him meant for her. She was making no effort to pull away, so that had to mean something…_

_Puck took a deep breath and ran his hand gently up and down the small of her back. To his relief she sighed quietly as he did it and he felt her chest rising and falling faster against his cheek as her breathing increased. She pushed her thigh against his, causing his bulge to slide in between her legs, letting it rest against her womanhood. She pushed forward against his erection, taking a deep breath as she did._

_Puck ran his hand down her back to the top of her jeans. Then slowly, and nervously he ran it back up her back, but this time he toyed with the hem of her shirt and brushed the bare skin of her back. The moment he touched her warm skin she jolted. Cassandra moaned quietly. Puck explored the skin on her back slowly. It was warm and smooth. He changed direction and slid his hand down over the top of her jeans to her tight ass. _

_Cassandra was enjoying the attention. Her grip on Puck loosened and she gently pulled away. She looked lustfully at him. Then without warning she leant in and kissed him passionately on the lips. Her soft lips pressed against his as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Her body trembled against his hand as he put his other hand up against her other side and pulled her closer. _

_As they kissed she reached down and unbuttoned her blouse, letting it hang open revealing a simple white bra. Slowly Puck ran his hands up her exposed chest feeling her tight muscles for the first time. She twitched and squirmed as his hands tickled her bare skin. She pulled away and stood nervously in front of him waiting for his reaction. _

_Puck smiled lustfully at her and winked. She seemed to relax a little and then stepped forward to pull his shirt up and over his head. She threw it to the side before staring at his bare chest biting her lip lost in the view. She seemed excited by his body. Cassandra ran her hand gently over it, her fingers bounced over his abs and then up again and over his jaw. _

_She kissed him gently on the lips before descending down his body. She knelt in front of him and grabbed the top of his shorts. She looked up him and smiled as she pulled them down letting his cock pop out. Her eyes went wide as she took it in, then without waiting leant forward and slipped it in her mouth and started sucking it._

_Puck was instantly floored at how fast it happened and by how great it felt. She took it all the way into her mouth exploring every part of it as it went in. She slipped it out with a slurp and looked up at him and smiled. She went in again with more vigor this time. She started sucking it hard. Puck fell back against the kitchen counter behind him watching Cassandra's head bob up and down. Her mouth was wet and warm and it felt amazing as her lips wrapped tightly around his hard shaft, running her tongue around the sides and tip as she took it all in. Her hands slipped around his ass and pulled him even closer and deeper into her mouth._

_Puck couldn't stay silent anymore. "Oh fuck that feels good!" He exclaimed._

_She pulled his cock out and stood up. "Do you know how long I have wanted to do this?" she asked. Puck shook his head. "I remember the day. It was when you came over to clean my pool that one hot day months ago. I watched you all day from the window as you walked around in just your shorts." She laughed. "I was going to come and say something but it seemed wrong... so I just had to live with the fantasy and leave it at that."_

_Puck said nothing. He had fantasized too… a lot. _

_Cassandra let her shirt fall gently to the floor behind her. Puck stepped forward and pushed her against the wall kissing her hard. He reached down and undid the button on her jeans and slowly undid the zip as he kissed down her neck towards her chest. Puck slipped a hand down the front of her panties feeling the warmth that had developed between her legs. Cassandra gasped._

_Cassandra grabbed the top of her jeans and slipped them down her slender legs pulling them off and throwing them to the side. She stood there in only her white bra and matching panties that hugged waist. She was breathing heavily and was waiting for Puck to make the next move. _

_Cassandra held her breath as Puck ran a hand over her panties again, feeling her body tense up._

_Her back arched off the wall behind her. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she breathed in and out, her body trembling. She leant forward and kissed him._

_She reached around behind her and undid her bra as they locked lips. It fell onto the floor between them. Her soft breasts pushed against his bare skin and he felt her nipples rub against his body._

_She broke away from the kiss, but Puck wanted more. He leant forward and sucked on her nipple, running his lips over it and letting his tongue flick the tip. Cassandra moaned. Puck knew she was ready for his cock._

_He pulled away from her breast and let it go. He stepped back from Cassandra and watched her as she sensually dropped her panties to the floor. _

"_For the record, I have had a crush on you much longer than you have had on me," Puck admitted. Puck stood there and looked at her naked in front of him as she looked back at his naked body too._

_Puck stepped forward, kissed her, and let his hands run over her smooth body, feeling her naked skin all over for the first time. He pushed his hips forward and let his cock slide in between her legs against her warm wet pussy. She shuffled her legs a little to let it slip through and nestle gently under her womanhood. _

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" she said nervously, clearly thinking about their enormous age difference._

_"Cassandra, I have never been more ready," he replied._

_She laughed. "It's been a while for me…" she announced._

_"Well I'm a virgin," he replied. "No judgements here."_

_That was all she needed. She took his hand and led them out of the kitchen towards the stairs to her bedroom. When they were at the bottom of the stairs Cassandra started up them and Puck watched her sexy naked body sway gently as she went up. He held her hand but stood at the bottom of the stairs to stop her from going any further._

_He kissed her and pushed her back against the stairs and she rested her bare ass on top of them. Puck continued to push further as spread her legs for him getting the idea of what was happening. Slowly he pushed his hips forward and let his hard cock rest at the entrance to her pussy._

_"Fuck me" she murmured pulling away from the kiss. Her eyes widened and sparkled as he slowly pushed in. "OH GOD" she moaned loudly pulling his body into hers. "YOU FEEL SO GOOD."_

_Puck pushed his cock in as far as it would go before slowly slipping it out and holding the tip just inside watching her reaction. But Puck knew they time was teasing was over so he started fucking her. Cassandra moaned as Puck pounded his cock into her and her body shook and shuddered as her orgasm came almost instantly. Puck grabbed a fistful of one of her breasts letting it fill his hand as he held onto it and brace himself to go even faster._

_"Fuck me Puck f-fuck me!" she screamed. She reached around and let her fingernails dig into his skin as he pushed harder into her pussy. His hips slapped against hers as they hit each other. He let her breast go and pressed his body against hers feeing her body contort and move underneath him._

_"OH SHIT" he suddenly screamed as his pleasure hit a new level and he came. He felt her pussy pulsate around his cock as he released. Then with a long moan they collapsed back onto the stairs catching their breaths..._

"But in the end… that was just sex" Puck finally said. "I had sex many more times after that all through high school and into college. But I never really made love until I met you Rachel," he blushed as he glanced at Rachel. "...so I'd rather remember THAT first time."

Rachel smiled back and him, but then paused. "Wait… exactly how old were you and exactly how old was she?"

"That's … not important." He passed the deck of cards to Sugar, and then gratefully accepted the task of drinking.

The next couple of cards were black numbers so everyone had to take a couple of drinks. Everyone was getting a little drunk by that point.

Eventually the deck ended up with Puck again and he turned over the top card.

King. Remove a piece of clothing.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>


	11. 11

**The Rachel Berry Chronicles**

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>

Everyone looked at the Royal Card for a moment in silence. They all knew what it meant. So, each of them took a moment to work out what piece of clothing should be removed first.

Puck assessed his situation and realized that actually, he only had on shorts (with no underwear) and a t-shirt. He figured he would play it safe and remove his shirt. He stood up confidently and slipped his shirt off. The girls started whistling at him as he threw it to the side before he sat back down and waited.

Sugar stood up next and pulled down her pajama pants, revealing her white cotton underwear. They tightly hugged her small frame and clearly showed off her mound. Rachel and Puck thought she looked cute, but Sugar suddenly became very self-conscious for a moment. She quickly sat back down and clutched a pillow in her lap.

Rachel went last. She stood up and removing her tanktop, revealing her bra. Rachel smiled at both of Sugar and Puck as she swung her shoulders from side to side, making her breasts jiggle before their eyes as she laughed. Puck enjoyed the show and smiled. Then he noticed that Sugar was enjoying the show just as much as he was.

Puck passed the cards to Sugar and the game continued as if nothing had changed.

Sugar flipped another King.

Despite having just gotten a strip card out of the way, they all still looked around nervously. Even though it was Sugar's turn she looked at Rachel or Puck to go first.

"It's not my turn," Rachel said.

"You flipped the card," said Puck.

"Please," Sugar pleaded. "I don't wanna take the lead here."

Rachel sighed, "Alright... alright…" she said finishing her drink as she stood up, building her courage. Rachel reached behind her back, undoing her bra and letting her breasts fall free. However, she kept them covered for a moment with her arm using her other hand to pull the bra away and throwing it toward Puck. Sugar and Puck both looked at her for a moment as she smiled and slowly removed her arm letting her breasts free.

Puck would never get sick of that sight. And once again it seemed like he wasn't the only one. Sugar stared at them smiling in awe for a moment before realizing she was blushing.

The girls turned to Puck. He didn't have much choice and they knew it.

"You should have been better prepared for this game," Rachel said laughing.

"I would have layered up if I knew what you were planning," he replied.

Puck knew he couldn't get away with delaying any longer. He stood up and in one swift movement pulled down his shorts. The girls were laughing at the situation until his erection sprung free. Sugar stopped laughing and stare at it in awe, seemingly impressed by it. Rachel just smiled as everything unfolded in front of her.

"You're drooling dear," Rachel said to Sugar, who went a crimson red color.

Puck sat down again, tucking away his cock as best he could so it wouldn't be too much of a distraction, but it kept springing back up.

"My my…" Sugar said finally. "Rachel's very lucky."

Puck could only laugh. "Is it as good as you imagined?" he asked her as a joke.

Sugar's eyes widened and it looked like she had seen a ghost. "What! How did you know?" she declared in shock as her face went red.

"Know what?" Puck asked surprised.

Sugar suddenly realized she had said too much. "...oh ... nothing…"

Puck looked to Rachel for answers. Rachel asked, "Sugar... why don't you tell Puck what you told me earlier."

Sugar coughed and blushed again. "I may have had an eventful dream about it…" she announced.

Puck felt sorry for her having to reveal that. "Well I hope imaginary me was an imaginary gentleman. You deserve that," Puck said to make her feel better.

It was finally Sugar's turn. She took a deep breath and thought it was safe to follow suit with Rachel. Sugar stood up and shed her tanktop. She hadn't been wearing a bra so now she was down to just her panties.

Sugar trembled nervously as she watched the other's reactions. They thought she was beautiful, but still Sugar tired to hide her body. Rachel went over and hugged her as she could tell Sugar was uncomfortable. "You are beautiful," she said pulling Sugar close to her body.

Puck watched the two topless girls hugging each other for a moment before he smiled warmly and nodded in agreement with Rachel. His erection returned and throbbed as he looked at his girlfriend holding Sugar's naked body. He realized then how truly beautiful Sugar was and wondered why he hadn't seen that sooner.

Sugar slowly slipped her hands away from her chest while Rachel still hugged her and put her arms around Rachel in return. "Thanks," Sugar said quietly to her.

It was a very touching moment, but Puck could not stop thinking about how hot it looked. His body begged him to do something about the two topless girls, but he thought he would wait for the right moment. There were all of the dare cards left after all.

Everyone calmed down took some sips of their drinks even though they hadn't been prompted.

Rachel's turn came next and it was a Queen. She went as red as the card.

"Three in a row," Rachel said. She stood up and Sugar quickly joined her.

"Let's just do it together," Sugar said.

Puck watched as Sugar nervously grabbed the top of her underwear and pulled down her last piece of clothing. Rachel hadn't been wearing panties, so when she lowered her pajama pants she was as naked as the rest of them.

Puck looked over as Sugar's panties and thought he could see a wet patch in the middle of them, but she kicked them out of sight before he could be sure.

Both girls had their hands covering themselves. Nervously Rachel smiled at Sugar and they both removed their hands revealing their smooth waxed pussies to Puck.

"Did I forget to mention that my bikini wax was part of a two-for-one deal? It was my treat to Sugar for being a great friend over these last couple of weeks. It really cheered her up," Rachel said.

Puck smiled at them both and said, "I think you're both beautiful."

They both smiled at that and sat back down. "Kiss ass," Sugar said under her breath while blushing.

Puck went next, got a black number, so everyone drank. Sugar and Rachel got black numbers as well, so everyone drank a lot more. By this stage they were all clearly quite loose and no one was nervous any more. Rachel was leaning back on the sofa and Sugar was lying at her side, her head almost in Rachel's lap. Puck couldn't get over how stunning both girls looked.

His turn came up again and he got a Red 7. Everyone sat forward realizing it would be the first dare of the night.

The girls looked at Puck as he smiled holding out the tension. "Well, well, well..." Puck smirked as he looked up. "Will you look at what I have here? What to do with this I wonder?"

Sugar thought back to her earlier conversation with Rachel. Her body went into a cold sweat as she realized it could play out just as she predicted. She never imagined it would actually get this far. Would Puck actually go through with it? As Puck kept up the suspense Sugar realized she wasn't nervous, she was excited. She wanted this.

"Sugar. I dare you to..." he started before pausing again with a huge smile on his face. "...kiss Rachel."

Sp there it was. Holy shit she was hot, Sugar thought. Sugar was in heaven when Rachel came over and hugged her before to reassure her about her body. But this would be way better.

She turned to Rachel and sat down in her lap. They had already kissed once, so this was nothing new for her. She kissed Rachel deeply on the lips: slowly and passionately.

"Not just a quick kiss but a…" Sugar heard Puck say behind her before he stopped and she could feel him staring at their intertwined bodies.

Rachel's hand came up and gently rested on Sugar's cheek. Her thumb rubbed it gently as she kissed Sugar back and their tongues wrestled with each other. Rachel's breasts pressed softly against Sugar's as she pulled their bodies closer together, feeling as much of the other as they could. Sugar felt her freshly waxed mound brush up against Rachel's waist, tickling it, causing her pussy to throb, but she ignored it and devoted all her attention to Rachel's lips.

Sugar ran her hand down the soft skin of Rachel's body and brushed the side of her breast feeling its soft round form. She wanted to experience more but she knew she needed to wait. Rachel wasn't done though and Sugar felt her hands move from her cheek down her side to grab onto her ass, pulling her closer against her body. Eventually Sugar pulled away, and leant back looking at Rachel who gave her a wink and a smile.

"That was um…" Sugar said a little dazed still, feeling Rachel hands on her ass. "...pretty amazing."

Rachel blushed and smiled in return as Sugar stood up and sat back down on the sofa.

"Although…" she added in a whisper, "…not as good as the kiss earlier."

Puck squirmed as he tried again to hide his massive erection, staring wide-eyed at Rachel and Sugar. Puck eventually and passed Sugar the deck of cards.

She got another Royal card, but since everyone was all already naked, they just downed whatever they had left in their bottles to make up for it.

"I suppose it's my turn then," Rachel announced as she took the deck and turned over a red 8.

Puck and Sugar sat up excited. It would be another dare. Puck looked at Rachel knowing that this dare was going to be something interesting since they were all naked now and had consumed a lot of alcohol. Sugar didn't care what the dare would be as long as it involved Rachel and Puck's naked bodies somehow interacting with hers.

"I think its time we all had some REAL fun," Rachel said with a sly smile.

Puck and Sugar felt the room heat up as the alcohol started to hit them in waves of warmth.

"My dare is for all of us," Rachel started.

Sugar felt her pussy tingle again. This is it, she thought. Her nipples hardened in anticipation as her mind wandered through the possibilities. Puck had been sporting a hard-on since before the game even started, and witnessing the girls kiss almost made him lose his load. He wished this dare would be something to either help with that, or just end the game completely so he could leave and take care of his release elsewhere.

"I dare everyone to take a body shot of the others," Rachel said with an evil grin.

Puck sat back a little shocked at what an awesome choice it seemed to be. Sugar's eyes met Rachel's. Rachel seemed to tell Sugar that this was all part of her larger plan. But Sugar had to ask an important question.

"I've never done anything like that. How do they work?"

"Oh you know..." she paused for effect. "Get some salt, tequila, and fruit. Lick the salt off a body part, drink the tequila (preferably out the bellybutton), and then suck on the fruit to finish. So just remember: lick, sip, and… suck."

Puck spoke up, "I don't have any fruit here," he said it half-heartedly as if that was going to be a problem Rachel hadn't already foreseen.

A smile crossed Rachel's face unlike any sly smile she had given that night. "That's not a problem," she said. "There are plenty of other things to suck…"

Sugar looked at Puck and her breathing increased. She knew this was it. This would where they step over a line from friendship into whatever Rachel had in mind. But she trusted Rachel and Puck like no one else she had ever met, so she got the feeling that it was going to be the start of something pretty amazing.

Puck could only laugh a little surprised at Rachel's sudden determination to see this through. He got up and placed a bottle of tequila and a saltshaker on his kitchen table and looked at Rachel to wait for her direction.

"Sugar first," Rachel announced next.

Sugar looked at her in fear. Rachel stood up and took Sugar's hand in hers gently as Puck held back and just watched it play out.

"It's okay," she said quietly to Sugar so Puck couldn't hear her. "You will love this…"

Sugar took a deep breath and let Rachel pull her over to the table before she climbed up on it and laid down on her back. Sugar was nervous. Her body quivered in anticipation not sure what to expect or how this was actually going to work. Sugar looked up at Rachel as she leant over her. Her breasts hung down in front of her and dangled over her body brushing it gently, tickling her skin. She saw Sugar was nervous and smiled at her reassuringly and gave her a wink.

"You will be fine," she whispered again. "We will be gentle."

Sugar nodded at her and forced a smiled. She realized she must have looked like a nervous wreck.

Rachel leant over and picked up the saltshaker before carefully pouring some down into the space between Sugar's breasts. Sugar thought it tickled as it fell over her skin. Sugar's heart was racing and she struggled to breathe normally so she wouldn't shake off the salt. Rachel picked up the Tequila bottle. She poured the cold liquid out and let it collect around Sugar's belly button as she had wanted. Sugar's body shuddered uncontrollably as she felt the liquid pool, causing a small trickle to roll down her side, tickling her it as it went.

Rachel stood back up and turned to Puck smiling. "Off you go," she said to him.

Sugar's heart skipped a beat. This was all happening too fast for her to keep up with. She wasn't ready. She had wanted Rachel to go first because for some reason she felt more comfortable with her going first, given that they'd already kissed twice.

Rachel looked at Sugar and smiled. "Relax," she said to me. "I will be right over there watching."

Sugar took a deep breath as she turned her head slightly and watched as Puck walked over to her. His cock bounced from side to side as he walked. Seeing that made Sugar forget how nervous she was, instead she found herself finally feeling excited and aroused.

Puck stood next to the table looking down at Sugar. He briefly turned back to look at Rachel nervously. She smiled warmly as she leant against the wall watching the two of them.

Puck took a deep breath and leant over Sugar's body. Sugar started to smell his familiar musk and felt her pussy throb as she thought about him. Sugar took one last deep breath silently prayed that whatever happened wasn't going to cause problems in the future.

It was too late to stop now.

Sugar felt Puck's raspy tongue run down between her breasts picking up the salt. Her mind became blank and the room around her melted away. She bent her head back letting out a moan, as the sexual tension built up even more. Puck's touch was gentle, yet deliberate, as the line of salt rubbed between her bare skin and his tongue.

The first part was over.

Puck's tongue ran down Sugar's body towards the pool of tequila. Suddenly Sugar thought about Rachel and worried things she would be telling them to stop at any moment, regretting her dare. She opened her eyes and looked at Rachel, but Rachel simply smiled back warmly before biting her lip lost in the view. It became clear to Sugar that Rachel too was turned on by what was happening and struggling to stop herself from doing something about it.

Then it Puck began part two.

Sugar felt Puck's tongue reach the pool of Tequila. His tongue slipped inside Sugar's belly button collecting as much of it as he could get. Sugar's whole world went numb again feeling him tickle her sensitive skin with his talented tongue.

Sugar had to reach up and pinch her nipples to help relieve some of the sexual tension that had built up. Her nipples stung as she pinched them looking down at Puck and then across at Rachel who had that same sly smile on her face as she watched. Sugar felt Puck lick up the last of the tequila as his tongue ran over her skin to collect every bit before moving away as he stood up.

Sugar's heart was racing and she felt more alive than ever before. Then she remembered it wasn't over yet. It was time for 'the suck.' She had made it this far and decided to stop worrying and just enjoy it.

Sugar looked up at Puck as he looked back at her. He slowly moved around to the head of the table. He looked up the length of Sugar's naked body. He gently grabbed her hips, his hands were shaking as he held onto her. He pulled her body over to sit on the edge. Sugar leant up on her elbows looking down at him as she spread her legs letting Puck see her womanhood up close for the first time.

Puck crouched down between Sugar's legs. His head hovered in place there. He looked up at her as if giving her one last chance to stop what was about to happen. When Sugar gave no protest, Puck then bent forward and ran his tongue up the inside of her thigh towards her pussy.

Sugar's body tightened up as Puck's tongue ran over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh sending a shudder up her spine. She had to look over at Rachel just to make sure it was still okay. Rachel was still watching them, but as Sugar soon discovered, she had given up holding back and her hand was buried between her legs fingering her pussy as she watched them.

It took Puck forever to reach her pussy but once he got to her entrance he kissed her opening gently before simply sticking his tongue in and running it up between her lips from the bottom up to her clit at the top.

Sugar was in heaven. She felt his tongue gently going deeper in between her lips as it touch her sensitive insides, lapping up what she had to offer, finally running over her clit causing her to collapse back onto the table and moan as she squirmed against his head.

Sugar felt his fingers spread her lips and then running over them again with his tongue. Then he rolled her clit between his lips gently, pulling on it and releasing it. As it snapped back into place her body shuddered again and Sugar leant her head back moaning loudly again.

Sugar wanted him more than anything else right at that moment. She wrapped her legs around Puck's neck, pulling his head closer. She sat up again watching him finish collecting every bit of wetness that had been accumulating over the night.

And then as soon as it had started, it was over. He pulled away from Sugar's pussy and looked down upon her. They stayed in their places for a moment waiting for the other to do something that would let the other know everything was okay.

Sugar could not take it anymore. She jumped forward and kissed Puck. As they kissed Sugar could taste the combination of tequila and her pussy juices on his lips. It was their first kiss and she loved it. Everything about him exceeded her expectations. Puck could believe how good it was either. Sugar's soft lips were inviting and warm, and he felt her tongue gently brush against his as months of sexual tension was being released and fulfilled.

At that moment they knew everything would be more than okay.

"Hey, hey, enough of that," Rachel said snapping them out of the moment causing them to break their lips away. "I still have my turn…" she said with a smile.

Sugar blushed as Puck laughed.

Rachel came over, sat Sugar back down, and put the salt and Tequila in place on Sugar's body again. While Sugar was nervous again, in her mind the worst bit was over. She had kissed Rachel twice now and didn't see this as too much of a hurdle. Plus she was still on a high from her turn with Puck.

Rachel leant forward giving Sugar a smile before slowly and sensually licking the salt off the valley between her breasts, sending her body into a spasm again. As she leant forward her breasts dangled forward and brushed against Sugar's skin, tickling it and sending shivers down her spine. Sugar almost climaxed there and then. Rachel's soft tongue slid down Sugar's body as if she had done it a thousand times before. Her touch was different to Puck's: her touch was delicate and gentle, instantly comforting Sugar and letting her simply enjoy the moment.

Sugar watched Rachel's mouth move down her body with purpose as she made her way to the tequila. When she finally got there, Sugar felt her stomach being explored again by another tongue.

Sugar turned and looked at Puck watching them and locked eyes with him. Puck smiled. He was okay with this. In fact, Puck looked like he was about to shoot his load across the room. He was fixated on Rachel gently swaying her hips for him in such a way to showcase that she had her hand buried between her legs giving him his own special edition of the show.

Rachel then stood up and spun around the table before quickly putting her head between Sugar's legs. Knowing Rachel was no stranger to eating pussy actually made Sugar suddenly nervous about this. Sugar didn't want to disappoint her. But again, by the time she considered stopping things it was too late.

Rachel moved her head in and gently leant in to kiss Sugar's pussy lips. She kissed gently around her pussy before she reached up and spread those lips, gently running her tongue in between them. The room spun again for Sugar as she felt Rachel's tongue tickle her exposed pussy, causing her to forget about any reservations she had.

Rachel's style was completely different to Puck's and yet it was just as amazing. She was so gentle and knew exactly what would be the best as she explored Sugar's body with her tongue. In response, Sugar sat up and grabbed Rachel's head, pushing it in harder against her as she lifted her feet high into the air and spread them out to let Rachel get better access. Sugar grabbed her nipple with her free hand and locked eyes with Puck as she felt her body climax.

Puck sat there for a moment before sitting back, grabbing his hard shaft, and stroking it gently. His mind went into a tailspin as he watched Rachel making Sugar cum.

Sugar rocked her hips against Rachel extending her orgasm. Rachel built up speed and started to suck Sugar's clit vigorously bringing another climax forward faster after the first finally ceased. Sugar came with a more massive force pushing her hips forward as waves of ecstasy consumed her body. When it was done Sugar dropped her legs down and let go of Rachel's head. She looked down in surprise at Rachel. She hadn't expected it to be that good.

Rachel pulled away, and Sugar fell backwards onto the bed, breathing heavily looking at the ceiling. She no longer felt depressed about Sam or any other stupid man. She realized at that point, she needed to find someone nice of her own who could make her cum like that. Man or woman, she needed to find someone who would make her this happy. The room was buzzing as Sugar lay there for a moment before sitting up and looking at the other two.

"My turn," Rachel announced.

Sugar laughed. "Just one more minute," she complained not wanting to move from the table.

Rachel laughed. "Come on... you will enjoy this just as much," she said convincingly.

Sugar rolled off the table and tried to stand up. Her legs were still shaking from her orgasms, but she put on a brave face and let Rachel lay down. She stood back and smiled at Puck, "You go first, I still need a moment."

Puck walked up and quickly set up the shot. Then before he had a chance to think about it he leant over and started. He slid his mouth down Rachel's chest causing her body to squirm, his tongue slipped around from side to side as he cleaned up the salt down between the breasts he was very familiar with.

Sugar's pussy started throbbing as she watched the couple. Without delay though she slipped a hand down to in between her legs, pushing two fingers gently into her pussy feeling the warmth. She started fucking herself as she watched Puck get to lick the Tequila up off Rachel's stomach. It was a little surreal watching what he had done to her and seeing it from a different point of view. It gave her the most incredible sensations.

Puck licked the last of the tequila off Rachel's skin and then continued down her body. He spread her legs open and got a perfect view of her smooth waxed pussy as it spread open awaiting the arrival of his tongue. Puck's tongue slipped along over her mound and down between her legs. Rachel's body jumped up as he ran over her hard clit before running down between her lips. Rachel moaned loudly as she felt her body shudder feeling Puck's tongue probing deeper inside her pussy as she noticed Sugar watching them.

Eventually he pulled away from her pussy, stood up, looked at Rachel, and smiled. Sugar continued to slide her fingers in and out of her pussy imagining a cock like Puck's filling it up as she watched Rachel put her hands on Puck and give him and few quick jerks while kissing his lips.

Her flush face looked across over the room to Sugar and she smiled when she saw her fingering herself. Sugar continued to ride her hand as she watched. She pushed her body down onto her fingers feeling them slip in deeper and her clit rub on her palm.

Then she realized Rachel was waiting for her to have her turn with her. So she slipped her fingers out, and asked breathlessly "You ready?"

Rachel smiled at her. Sugar vaulted toward the table, grabbing the salt and tequila and setting them up again. Puck stepped back and sat back down on the sofa behind them watching as Sugar looked down over Rachel's naked body.

Rachel lustfully looked back up at Sugar. "You okay?" she asked.

Sugar laughed. "Perfect," she replied as she poured the salt down between Rachel's breasts watching them bob gently as her body shook feeling the salt tickle her skin. Then Sugar poured the tequila over Rachel's belly button a little too much and some ran down her sides before she got a chance to let up. Rachel shuddered as it tickled her and Sugar watched the pool quake over her pale skin for a moment. Sugar put the salt and tequila back on the table and leant back over Rachel smiling.

Sugar leant forward, and ran her tongue from her neck down to the start of the salt line between her breasts. Sugar could feel Puck's eyes looking at them, and following the example set by Rachel, Sugar thought she would have a little fun with him too. She stuck her ass out, spread her legs apart slightly, and slowly ran a hand down over the smooth skin of her ass to her wet pussy. She slowly spread her pussy lips with two fingers and slid her middle finger into her pussy, slowly playing with herself as Puck watched her.

Sugar continued licking up the salt and traveling lower down to Rachel's soft belly to the Tequila. Sugar's tongue ran over Rachel's smooth skin feeling her body tense up underneath, quivering gently as she passed until she got to her belly button. The taste of the tequila filled Sugar's mouth as she licked it up feeling Rachel's body move underneath as she prepared for what was coming.

Rachel then sat up and slowly shuffled around while Sugar stood up and walked around the table. As she moved Sugar kept playing with her pussy as she went, knowing Puck was still watching her as much as Rachel in that moment. When Rachel looked down and saw what Sugar was doing she gave her approval, knowing Puck would really be enjoying the view too.

Sugar knelt in between Rachel's legs and looked at her pussy up close. Rachel's pussy was so enticing. However, Sugar found herself worried she wouldn't be able to match Rachel's old girlfriend and was worried that Rachel would find her skills lacking. Sugar had never been this close to another girl's pussy before and she wasn't sure what to expect.

But Sugar finally overcame her fears and just went on with it. She leant forward and Rachel gasped as Sugar's lips kissed her smooth pussy. Her salty skin had goosebumps on it and Sugar could feel her body tense up in anticipation around her lips. Slowly Sugar stuck her tongue out and slipped it up Rachel's slit, tasting her pussy for the first time. It was unlike anything she had ever tasted before, but she loved it.

No sooner had Sugar started than Rachel collapsed back onto the bed and tensed up riding Sugar's face as she squirmed feeling her explore her body. Sugar's tongue ran up between Rachel's pussy lips and over her clit, slipping around it before she put her lips to it and sucking it gently. Rachel's body shuddered in enjoyment. With her free hand Sugar slipped a finger into Rachel's pussy as her confidence built up. She could feel Rachel's warmth as it welcomed her fingers in. Sugar felt the fingers of her other hand slipping in and out of her own pussy as she became incredibly aroused by what was happening.

Suddenly Rachel started yelping as her body shook around Sugar's head. Sugar continued to playing with her pussy as her orgasm peaked until finally she climaxed causing her body to quiver against hers as every last bit of her climax released. When she was done Sugar licked up between her lips again tasting her sweet release before she relaxed. Sugar pulled her hand out from between both her and Rachel's legs and sat back enjoying the view. She turned to the side, letting Puck see Rachel as she licked all her fingers clean smiling to him.

Overwhelmed by what he had seen, Puck stood up quickly and walked over to Sugar and kissed her. He held Sugar's body close to his letting his hard cock brush against her waist. Sugar just had to touch him. After a moment she leant forward and grabbed his hard cock, stroking it feeling it between her fingers. Puck's heart skipped a beat as Sugar grabbed onto his cock. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly as she ran her hands up and down it, feeling everything it had to offer. Sugar wanted more. Puck's cock felt even more amazing than in her dreams. She wanted to feel it inside her, fucking her, cumming on her.

She needed to wait though. She wanted to make sure Rachel was okay with it before she would do anything. Sugar pulled away from the kiss and saw on the table Rachel had sat up and started playing with her pussy, watching them.

As soon as he was done kissing Sugar, Puck turned to Rachel and spoke with lust in his voice, "I could taste both you…"

Rachel pulled Puck to her lips and started kissing him using her tongue to try and share in what he had just tasted. "Your turn," she said to Puck jumping up off the table before he could do anything else.

Puck went over and got on the table knowing what was coming. Rachel came over to Sugar and started whispering to her. As Puck tried to listen, he watched his hard shaft shaking above his waist, begging for some release.

"Let's have some fun," Rachel whispered to Sugar. "Want to do it together?"

"Mmmm... I like that idea," Sugar replied surprised at how good it was.

Then Rachel thought for a moment, "...how about we blindfold him though," she said with a sinister smile.

Rachel quickly went to the cupboard, searching in it for a moment before returning with a scarf.

Puck looked up curious to know what the delay was about and saw Rachel returning. "Hey…" he protested as Rachel walked up to him.

"Shhh," Rachel said to him pushing him back down. "...now be a good boy and just lay there." Sugar went to grab the salt and Tequila as Rachel slipped the scarf around behind his head and covered Puck's eyes. "Now can you see anything dear?" she asked him.

"No," he replied.

"Good" she said and gave Sugar a wink as she passed Rachel the Tequila.

Sugar poured the salt down his chest while Rachel poured the Tequila on his stomach without saying anything. They watched while his body tensed up in anticipation. Then they stood back and looked at him. His hard erection stuck up from his waist as he lay there waiting. They watched it swing around as he shuddered, unsure of what to expect.

Rachel put her finger up to her lips as they stood there for a moment longer letting him sweat.

"Hello?" he called out.

Sugar struggled to hold back a laugh before Rachel took her hand gently and walked up to his chest. Her hand was warm and comforting in Sugar's and she felt her body tingle as she lead her closer to Puck.

The girls leant forward and touched his salty skin with their tongues at the same time causing his body to tense up and jump. Slowly they ran down along his amazing body collecting the salt as they licked down towards the pool of Tequila. They thought he tasted amazing as their tongues ran over him feeling his skin heat up underneath. Sugar's pussy throbbed as she experienced how Puck tasted and felt for the first time.

When they got to the end of the salt line they pulled away from his body together. Rachel looked deeply into Sugar's eyes and leant forward kissing her warmly on the lips. Her salty lips pressed back against Sugar's as she ran a hand up the small of her back feeling her warm skin. In response Rachel pulled her close letting her feel her bare breasts push against her body. Their kiss lasted for only a moment, however it felt like a lifetime.

"Come on guys," they heard Puck call out bringing them back to reality. "What's going on?"

They broke their kiss and stood back smiling at one another cherishing their secret moment next to Puck without him knowing. They moved back over to the table and crouched next to his stomach and gently licked down to the pool of Tequila, their faces pressed up against each other's to get everything they could. Sugar could feel Rachel's soft cheek brushing against hers as they scrambled for the last of the liquid, their tongues running over each other as they licked Puck's body clean before standing up again.

Puck sat up, still blindfolded, instinctively waiting for what was about to come next, however they ignored him for the moment. Instead Rachel kissed Sugar again. She ran a hand up Sugar's side grabbing one of her breasts, feeling its full form in her palm before giving it a squeeze. Their tongues explored each other's mouths for a while. Then suddenly Sugar felt Rachel's hand move down her waist and then two fingers slipped into her pussy.

Then as quickly as it begun she slipped them out and broke her kiss smiling lustfully at Sugar, knowing how turned on she was at that moment. Sugar watched as Rachel slipped her two wet fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean before giving a quiet laugh. Then she led Sugar around the table to stand over Puck's erect cock. She pushed Sugar forward and stood aside, indicating that 'the suck' would be Sugar's alone.

Sugar swallowed hard looking at Rachel, not sure what to think. Rachel smiled and indicated again quietly. Sugar looked at the throbbing member bobbing with nervous tension as Puck waited anxiously for something to come forth out of the darkness. It looked perfect and suddenly Sugar became nervous again. This was another big step. She swallowed hard and decided to just go for it.

Sugar leant forward and opened her mouth nervously as Rachel disappeared behind her. Sugar slipped Puck's hard cock in between her lips tasting it as it ran over her tongue. Puck moaned feeling the lips around his cock. Rachel bent Sugar over more, forcing her head further down onto Puck's cock, and then she brought her own head to Sugar's pussy and ran her tongue up between Sugar's wet lips. Sugar moaned at the shock of what had just happened to her, causing Puck's cock to slip deeper into her mouth, filling it up as far as it would go. The experience was sensational.

Rachel toyed with Sugar's hard clit while Sugar brought Puck's cock out of her mouth. She licked his full length from all sides. That made Puck excited enough to grab his blindfold and see which girl was pleasuring him. He pulled it off and looked down just as Sugar took his member back into her mouth. "OH SHIT!" he said in surprise.

Sugar's heart raced. The blindfold gag had been fun, but knowing Puck could see she was blowing him was even better. Puck's hard member throbbed between Sugar's lips, and at the same time she was feeling Rachel's tongue fucking her pussy.

"OH SHIT," Puck said again. Sugar was suddenly worried he was freaking out and would make her stop. She was about to pull his cock out when his hand came around the back of her head pushing her lips further along his hard shaft. "Don't stop, Sugar, your lips feel amazing" he said as he thrust his hips forward into her.

Sugar sped up feeling Puck's body start to shudder, getting closer to climax. She flicked the end of his cock with her tongue and he pushed his cock deeper into her mouth as Rachel sucked on her clit harder. She felt Rachel's hands run over the top of her thighs pulling her hips closer to Rachel's mouth, feeling her own climax being brought forth. Sugar was in heaven. Suddenly Sugar climaxed, her body quaked as she came hard on Rachel's face.

Puck knew he was about to cum too. As Sugar climaxed, Puck moaned, "SUGAR DON'T STOP I'M GOING TO CUM," he announced suddenly as his member pulsate in her mouth. He came deep into her mouth, filling it with his warm salty cum. Sugar gulped it down as he continued to release. She pulled his cock out, but he was still cumming. When it slipped out completely, he shot the last of his load onto Sugar's face, neck, and tits.

Sugar felt the warm sticky liquid tickling her skin as it ran over it. Puck fell back, panting. Rachel slipped her tongue out from between Sugar's legs and quickly swooped in and brought Puck's cock into her mouth, sucking up whatever he had left.

"Oh fuck…" Puck said again still unable to believe what had just happened.

Sugar leant over and kissed Rachel passionately. They shared Puck's cum between their lips as they kissed. Sugar also ran her hands over her tits feeling Puck's sticky cum spread over her hard nipples and sensitive skin. Rachel broke from the kiss and gently licked Sugar's face, cleaning up the rest of the cum. Her lips and tongue tickled Sugar's face as she brushed over them, but Sugar didn't care, it was definitely worth it. When the girls were done they sat back in different chairs and looked over at Puck in silence.

"Can I change my answer about the kinkiest thing I have done all month please?" Puck said eventually breaking the silence.

"Only if I can change mine too" Rachel replied.

Sugar laughed. "Make that three," she said.

Silence filled the room again as they contemplated what had just happened.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued.<strong>


	12. 12

**The Rachel Berry Chronicles**

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>

"Calm down," Puck quickly whispered looking at the girls who were trying to work out what to do. He hoped that if they all kept quiet, their visitor would just go away.

But they knocked again.

"Puck?" Tina's voice called through the door. "...It's Tina."

Puck looked at the girls in a panic. "Just a minute!" He called out to the door. He looked at both girls and grabbed their hands, pulling their naked bodies up standing. "Go into the bathroom, both of you, and stay quiet…" He quickly moved them into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Sugar was panicking. After that shower earlier, she thought that there might be something happening between her and Tina, and she didn't want that affected by what was happening here. She wasn't sure Tina would be able to handle walking in on a threesome in progress.

Sugar looked over at Rachel. From the looks of it Rachel's heart was probably beating just as fast as hers was. They waited anxiously and listened at the door.

Puck scanned his living room and grabbed all the clothes he could see in order to hide them under the sofa. He opened the window to let some air in, and then threw on a towel around his waist.

Before opening the door, he made one last check to see everything was okay. Then Puck nervously opened it to reveal Tina standing there.

"Oh hey, everything ok?" Puck asked nonchalantly. She looked him up and down at him in a towel. "I was just about to jump in the shower," he added quickly.

Tina seemed to contemplate what he had said and then seemed to accept it. "Oh… sorry," she said suddenly blushing. "I was looking for Rachel or Sugar. I knocked on both their doors but they don't seem to be around," she said. "I thought they might be here."

"Hmmm…" Puck stalled thinking of excuses. "I think Sugar left for home for Thanksgiving already, and Rachel… She's …. sick. Yeah she threw up earlier, it wasn't pretty. I'm not surprised she didn't open her door when you knocked, she's probably completely out of it by now." He lied.

Tina looked sad. "Oh... okay." She stood there with her face contorting as she thought about what she was going to say next. "Well do you want to hang out? Just the two of us?"

Sugar and Rachel listened to the muffled voices of Tina and Puck and waited. Sugar wondered what was taking Puck so long. She looked again at Rachel. She was breathing heavily, but she no longer looked visibly nervous. Instead, she had a huge smile on her face.

Rachel was reliving what had just happened, and looked back at Sugar with a lustful gaze. She decided they could occupy themselves in a more fun way while they waited for Puck. She moved towards Sugar and pushed her lips against hers, kissing her passionately. With their hearts racing and the steam from the shower filling the room around them, their raw passion exploded. Their naked bodies pressed up against each other, and Rachel wrapped her arms around Sugar. She let her hands slip down to the warm skin of Sugar's ass where she grabbed her full cheeks and squeezed them. Sugar shuddered and struggled not to moan.

Tina looked up at Puck with her big brown eyes shining in the light as she awaited his reply. Puck examined what she was wearing and thought she might have been on a run before coming over. She was wearing just tight leggings in spite of the cold weather. On top she wore a zippered hoodie, and from how much was unzipped, Puck could see she had on only a sports bra underneath.

Puck felt his cock wake up, but he needed to stay strong. "Sorry Tina, I am completely wiped out. After my shower, I'm just gonna go to bed."

Tina looked so sad at his words. It made Puck feel so guilty.

"If you want you could borrow one of my movies?"

Tina's face lit up, and Puck moved aside to let her into the apartment. Puck watched her as she moved, and instantly he was mesmerized by her tight ass swinging from side to side, her leggings not leaving anything to the imagination. And, of course, Puck felt his erection push forward against his towel.

Rachel and Sugar pulled away from their kiss and caught their breaths. Rachel gently licked her way across Sugar's cheek to her earlobe, eventually sucking it. Sugar's body tingled with every movement Rachel made against it and she felt her pussy throb.

Then Rachel pushed Sugar back against the cold tiled wall of the bathroom and let her body slide up against hers. Sugar shuddered at the shock of the cold tiles hitting her back. She bit her cheek to stop herself from moaning as she felt her soft breasts brush up against Rachel's.

When Rachel nibbled harder on Sugar's earlobe, Sugar finally gasped unable to hold back anymore. Rachel brought a finger up against her lips reminding Sugar to be quiet as she slowly reached out with her other hand, running it from her chest down over her smooth mound towards her hot pussy. Sugar was motionless, lost in the feeling of Rachel's soft hand running down her smooth skin. Rachel leant back in nibbling on Sugar's earlobe again just as her finger slipped in between Sugar's lips causing her to jolt. "Mmmmm Rachel…" she whispered.

Puck was busy with Tina, who was currently bent over examining Puck's film collection. He kept staring at her ass and even thought he saw a hinted of her purple thong sticking out the top of her leggings. Puck's mind was going crazy, and he tried desperately to hide his erection better.

Tina suddenly stood back up, with a couple of movies in her hands and Puck relaxed for a moment. But then he saw over Tina's shoulder, Rachel's bra sitting on the edge of the chair near where she had thrown it toward him earlier. Puck broke out into a cold sweat.

"Any of these any good?" Tina asked obliviously. Puck stared at the bra and then at Tina, his mind filling with images of breasts and naked bodies.

"Depends on what you are up for," he replied hoping she wouldn't turn around. "You can take them all if you want, and see what you think."

"You sure you don't want to watch one with me? It's a bit quiet tonight around here."

Puck thought seriously for a moment about how that could possibly go. Watching a movie with her in her room as she cuddled up next to him watching the screen. The movie would start and Tina would suddenly look at him and kiss him passionately as her hand slipped down into his pants and grasp his cock between her fingers. Before the title would even start she would have him hard and then she'd jump up and strip for him. He'd give anything to get his lips around her ample breasts as he let his cock slip deep inside her hot wet pussy with his hands on her tight ass. The animal passion would take hold and she'd push him down on to the bed and scrape her fingernails against his chest as she fucked him.

Puck blinked and lost his train of thought. His mind shifted to the two naked girls in his bathroom. He wanted to scream, STAY AND HAVE HOT PASSIONATE SEX WITH US, but he couldn't. "N...no um... not tonight, sorry."

"Oh," she said, "Another time then."

"If I hear from the girls I will get them to come see you."

She smiled. "Yeah sounds good," she said turning around and walking out the door.

Puck stood there for a moment taking a breath. He dropped the towel and gratefully let his cock spring free. He could hear the shower running still in the background.

Rachel and Sugar had moved inside the shower now. Rachel was busy kissing down over Sugar's breast, kissing the tip of her nipple before continuing down her body until she eventually knelt in front of her. She looked up and smiled. Sugar looked down at Rachel's damp wet hair clinging together and stickling to her hot body as she gently leant forward and licked around the top of her slit, and then finally burring her tongue in her pussy and sucking on her clit. Sugar's body tensed up so she stood up on the tips of her toes and grabbed the back of Rachel's head to push her harder into her. Sugar started grinding her hips into Rachel's mouth as she went, building her own orgasm. Slowly she raised one leg up and put it over Rachel's shoulder feeling her pussy spread open for more from her and giving Rachel better access.

They heard the front door slam outside, but they didn't care anymore what was happening. Rachel's hands ran up Sugar's wet body towards her nipples where she started instinctively playing with them. Rachel's tongue in the meantime ran over her clit as she used her fingers still. Rachel periodically teased Sugar by kissing all around her hips and thighs towards the knee before attacking her clit again.

Eventually Sugar felt her climax on the verge, but Rachel pulled away. Sugar felt robbed for a moment but as Rachel slowly worked her way back up Sugar's body with kisses, it made her forget about her annoyance. Rachel kissed Sugar on the lips and she could taste her own wet pussy in Rachel's mouth.

Sugar pulled Rachel closer with against her chest. She became lost in the moment, feeling her explore her body as she explored hers in return. Sugar pushed her hand down to the smooth skin of Rachel's pussy, and slip her fingers in it when she got there, as they continued to kiss. Sugar thought Rachel's petite curvy body was amazing.

Suddenly they both realized that Puck was standing at the open door to the bathroom staring at them. Eventually they pulled away from their kiss and looked at him, their fingers still inside each other.

"Well hello there," he said eventually. "You two seem to be enjoying yourself." They lustfully looked over at him as he came over and turned off the shower.

"Looks like you don't have a problem with the show," Rachel replied laughing when he did. Her gaze was locked on Puck's massive erection.

Rachel pulled Puck over to her lips and kissed him passionately. As soon as she was done, she turned to Sugar and invited her to do the same. Sugar leant up and also kissed Puck passionately and pushed him out of the bathroom as Rachel followed close behind. The card game was long over, now they were just letting their urges control the evening.

They ended up near Puck's bed and they all paused. "How was Tina?" Rachel asked finally.

"She sounded a little down, and was looking for you two, but as she couldn't find you. I gave her some movies to watch," Puck replied. "She will be okay. I think she was worried we were all hanging out without her. I told her I thought you were with back home, Sugar, and you, Rachel, were sick."

"I suppose they are good covers…" Rachel said thinking.

"Aside from the fact that I already told her I'd be staying for Thanksgiving!" Sugar said annoyed.

Puck looked at her shocked for a moment. "She'll just think you changed your mind," he reassured her.

"Should I have invited her?" Rachel asked suddenly curious about what caused Puck's erection to come back so quickly.

Puck looked at her and shrugged. "Maybe..." he replied. "I thought about it when she walked in, but something stopped me. She's too wrapped up in her boyfriend back home, she might not have gone for it." He paused. "My cock didn't agree with my brain though," he continued. "Those tight running pants you know…"

The girls laughed as the mood lightened in the room. "Yeah good point," Rachel replied.

"I want to fuck Tina." Sugar suddenly announced causing everyone to laugh.

Rachel turned and looked at her. "Look at you," she said. "Already addicted to pussy-eating."

Sugar leant forward and kissed Rachel taking her by surprise. Rachel kissed back before breaking from the kiss and beginning to suck on her nipples. Her soft lips wrapped around them and she sucked hard, causing Sugar's pussy to throb as Puck slowly started stroking himself while watching.

Sugar stood there, breathing heavily, feeling everything Rachel was doing to her. Rachel's hands ran down Sugar's back and over her ass cheeks sending shudders up her spine. Rachel pushed her so she gently fell down on the bed and then leant over and finally buried her head in between Sugar's legs. But then Rachel shifted her body around so that she could place one leg on either side of Sugar's head. Sugar caught on and ran her tongue up between Rachel's lips as she lowered her hips all the way down. They started eating each other out and it wasn't long before their climaxes started to peak because the sensations were incredible. As she wiggled around underneath Rachel's soft body above her, Sugar started losing control of her body. She had only enough energy to concentrate entirely on Rachel's clit.

But soon Sugar could handle it anymore and came. She stopped sucking Rachel's clit and leant her head back, moaning loudly. Sugar's orgasm exploded as Rachel kept playing with her sensitive pussy. When Sugar was done Rachel rolled off and looked up at Sugar. "You're welcome," said Rachel with a smile.

"Shit," Sugar breathed heavily looking at Rachel. "That was amazing. Holy fuck that was good." After a moment Sugar sat up and pulled Rachel's waist towards her. Rachel hadn't cum yet, and Sugar could leave her hanging.

Sugar could sense Puck was enjoying the show. She wanted his cock badly. As for Rachel, it didn't take long for her to quickly give into her impending orgasm squealing in delight as she released the build-up of energy. Rachel fell back on the bed smiling, breathing heavily as she came down.

Sugar stood up and turned to Puck sensually and slowly walked towards him. His cock was hard and he was ready for more. Sugar was ready too. She knew what she wanted and she was going to have it. She leant forward and kissed Puck sharing the sweet taste of Rachel in her mouth with him as she slowly started straddling his body.

As Sugar mounted him, Puck grabbed her slender hips to guide her down. Over behind her Puck saw Rachel smiling as she sat back on the bed watching them, knowing she had made this happen.

Sugar hovered over his cock looking down at him holding herself off the wall by her outstretched arms, relaxed and confident. Then she took a deep breath and lowered her wet pussy onto his cock.

Puck's heart raced as he watched the tip slip into her wet pussy with ease and felt her warmth wrap and hug him tightly. Sugar had closed her eyes and thrown her head back in ecstasy as she felt Puck slide inside her all the way until their waists met. She moaned and smiled as they held that position for a moment, feeling how each other's bodies reacted.

Sugar started rocking her hips feeling Puck's cock slide in her pussy as she leant forward to kiss him. Puck ran his hands up the sides of her small frame, feeling the bumps of her thin body as she went up and down. She rode his shaft slowly to start with, but as she built up confidence she built her speed as well.

Her body shifted so her clit would rub on his skin as she fucked him, feeling every movement they made. Puck broke their kiss and then leant in kissing between Sugar's breasts, his hands still holding onto her waist keeping her steady as she continued riding his cock. He kissed across to one nipple, then across to the other, looking up watching her enjoy his lips on her skin. Her body shuddered as she gave herself over to his touch.

Puck sat back and felt Sugar take control as he watched her body become sweaty and glistening. Over behind her, he saw Rachel vigorously fingering herself. One breast was in her hand and she was squeezing it and rocking back and forth in time with their bodies as she watched her best friend fuck her boyfriend.

Sugar leant on Puck's torso and he felt her rock hard nipples rub up and down his chest as she came closer to climaxing. He could feel her small body tremble as it built toward climax and he heard her moan as she tried to hold out as long as possible.

Puck became lost in the moment feeling her amazing body ride his cock. She looked stunning as she climaxed. Sugar pushed up off his shoulders and dug her fingernails into them as she came. Her whole body shuddered hard as she pushed herself down once more on his shaft feeling him as deep inside her as he could reach.

Sugar collapsed on top of Puck breathing heavily, and leant her head on his chest. "That would have to be the best sex I have ever had" Sugar announced.

"Glad I could oblige," he replied.

Sugar smiled as she looked back at Rachel. "I'll say it again, you are one lucky lady."

Rachel moaned. She was close and was looking over at them waiting for one of them come finish her off.

Puck pushed himself out of the chair, taking Sugar with him, his cock still inside her pussy. Sugar clutched onto him kissing with new-found passion; her warm hands trembling as she held onto his face. Eventually she pulled away a little dazed and laughed as she slowly climbed off him. Their bodies were sticky with sex.

Sugar walked slowly over to the bed and sat on it next to Rachel. Their naked bodies were so different yet each was amazingly beautiful in its own way. Puck walked over to Rachel and took her hand.

Rachel kissed him as she stood up. "I want to show Sugar how hard you can make me cum by fucking my ass," she whispered in his ear when she broke away.

She climbed onto the bed, kneeling on all fours. Sugar lay down next to her watching with interest. Puck knelt behind her and held his cock against her asshole for a moment, causing her to jolt in anticipation.

Rachel quickly leant forward and kissed Sugar as Puck pushed his cock into her ass. He slid all the way into her tight behind, feeling her body shudder as his cock went all the way in. Puck held his position, grabbing onto her hips tightly before slowly slipping it out again.

Rachel stopped kissing Sugar and moaned as Puck's cock popped out completely. Puck smiled as he pushed it back in again with ease. In no time at all, he started fucking her ass with great force, building speed to make Rachel cum.

Rachel's breasts swung back and forth as Puck thrusted into her ass harder causing a slapping noise to mix with the sounds of her moans as she felt her peak and released her orgasm in small squeals with her head buried into the bed to minimize the noise. Her body shuddered as she came and Puck held tightly onto her hips feeling everything she had to offer until there was nothing left and he slowly slipped out, letting Rachel collapse on the bed.

"Oh fuck," she said breathlessly. "I think I need a moment after that one."

Puck laughed and looked at Sugar who was looking back shyly. "You're still hard…" she said.

"Second time round always takes a little longer," he said.

She blushed like she wanted to ask something but didn't know how, "...can you do that to me?"

"Get ready for heaven…" Rachel said tiredly.

"Have you ever…"

Sugar blushed. "I never let anyone do it because I was scared…" she said shyly. "… but you've always taken care of me, so I trust you."

Puck leant over and took her hand gently. Sugar stood up off the bed and turned around nervously. She spread as her ass cheeks for him as he stepped up behind her grabbing his hard shaft.

He began by running it down between her ass cheeks over her entrance causing her to shudder. Gently he pushed the tip against her asshole feeling the tight entrance open slightly letting it in a tiny bit at a time.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked Sugar.

"Keep going, it feels amazing" she replied.

Sugar was tighter than Rachel and suddenly Puck became worried that he'd hurt her, so he stopped moving to let things settle. Sugar on the other hand had other ideas and pushed her ass back continuing his entry until he was all the way in. She was breathing quickly but enjoying the feeling. She started rocking back and forth against his shaft. When Puck pulled out before going in again, it caused her to moan. Sugar then slipped one hand down between her legs played with her pussy while Puck fucked her ass.

Puck held on to Sugar as Rachel got up, knelt next to him, and kissed him passionately as his cock went in and out of Sugar's ass. It felt amazing for him to be fucking Sugar like this. Her body rocked and swayed as she felt him inside her while still playing with her clit. He kept going in and out until, unexpectedly, her orgasm took control. Her thighs squeezed against each other, making her ass feel even tighter.

Puck felt his orgasm come with one last thrust deep into her ass. He released his load while still kissing Rachel, causing Sugar to unexpectedly come a second time in quick succession. Puck's shaft twitched and pulsed as it delivered its final burst of cum into her.

After a moment Sugar slowly leant forward sliding his cock out of her ass, before finally collapsing onto the bed exhausted. "Oh SHIT," she moaned as she finally started to relax. "I didn't expect to cum so fast or so hard."

Puck stood behind her with his arms wrapped around Rachel. They watched together as his cum trickled out Sugar's ass and ran down between her wet pussy lips. The sound of heavy breathing filled the room as the three got under the covers and relaxed, completely satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>


	13. 13

**The Rachel Berry Chronicles**

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>

The next morning, it was still early-ish when Sugar awoke, tucked up in bed, naked, and a little confused as to where she was. She opened her eyes wide as soon as she remembered everything that had happened. She turned to see Puck asleep on his back next to her and then Rachel on the other side of him looking over, smiling.

"Hey," she mouthed to Sugar without speaking to loudly. She was worried about what Sugar was thinking. She didn't want her to freak out.

Sugar chuckled quietly and smiled warmly in reply letting Rachel know she wasn't going to freak out and that everything was fine.

As Sugar started to move she realized that she was very sore. Her ass hurt, her legs hurt, her pussy hurt, her nipples hurt, but in the end she knew all of it was completely worth it. She stretched out some more and her hand knocked against something. She lifted up the sheets and saw Puck's cock had hardened in his sleep and it somehow was looking even bigger this morning than it had last night.

Sugar looked over at Rachel who simply wiggled her eyebrows, obviously thinking the same thing as Sugar in that moment. Rachel slowly inched her face down to sit right next to Puck's as Sugar went down under the sheets. Rachel planted several kisses on Puck's cheeks while Sugar wrapped her lips around Puck's cock. She held it in her mouth and thought it tasted amazing there.

After a couple lengthy sucks on his cock, Puck rose from sleep.

"Morning sleepy," Rachel said to him.

Sugar took Puck's hard member deep into her throat before rocking her head back and slipping it out, letting her tongue slip along its underside as her head rose.

"Morning to you too," Puck replied a little dazed.

"Notice anything special about this morning?" Rachel said with a chuckle.

Sugar brought Puck's cock back out again with a slurp. Then she grabbed it tightly in her hand before rubbing it up and down a couple of times, feeling its slippery surface run along her palm before slipping it back into her mouth again.

"Um... maybe," Puck replied. His whole body twitched as he instinctively jerked his waist up and down a little, pushing his cock deeper into Sugar's mouth.

Sugar's tongue started to wrap around his cock as she started to lose herself in the moment. She reached up and started playing with his balls as she went, rolling them in her fingers. His cock twitched and jolted around in her mouth as his body pushed back.

Rachel was kissing Puck now and Sugar saw her reached out and slip two fingers into her already wet passage. She was in the moment just as much as the two of them.

Sugar sucked Puck's cock faster. She could tell he was trying to hold out for as long as he could. Then she gave one final long hard suck, and that did it. Just as Puck came, he pushed his cock as far as it would go into Sugar's mouth. His climax shot deep into her mouth, filling it up as he held his cock in place feeling it throb and pulse between her lips with each release.

"Oh shit," he said in surprise. "That was definitely a worthwhile way to wake up."

When he was done cumming, Puck slipped his cock out gently and Sugar swallowed all of his salty cum. Then Sugar quickly shuffled over in between Rachel's legs and ran her tongue up between her wet pussy lips tasting her early morning sweetness. Rachel's body squirmed as she rolled onto her back and spread her legs for Sugar, trying to build her own climax.

Rachel pushed back hard against Sugar's mouth with her hips as she felt her climax take control. Sugar flicked her clit repetitively with her tongue until Rachel screamed with her release, causing her pussy to soak Sugar's face.

"Oh dear," Rachel said finally as when she was done. "Sugar was very eager this morning."

Sugar poked her head out from under the covers with a giant smile on her face. She crawled up between their warm naked bodies and lay between them, feeling them cuddle into her as they relaxed. They lay there quietly just feeling each other's bodies for ages, thinking about what had happened.

"Now, I'm not gonna go crazy and get jealous," Rachel said breaking the silence finally, "but the two of us are very happy together. All of this was to show you that we both love you, and we want you to be happy like we are. I hope it was amazing for you, but just don't get your hopes up about there being a permanent place for you in our bed."

Sugar forced a laugh to combat the seriousness of the conversation, "Of course. I wasn't expecting for this to be more than what it was," she said a little surprised she needed to confirm that.

"Hey don't start putting yourself down again," Puck warned.

"Yeah, I'm not doing a good job at explaining…" Rachel replied. "This was amazing. But it was also special and unique. If we did it all the time, then it could lose its luster. You know?"

Sugar lay in silence again for a moment feeling Rachel's soft hand running sensually down her body, tickling it, while Puck on the other hand was toying with one of her hard nipples on the other side. Sugar never wanted to leave the room, but part of her knew it was going to end eventually. "I understand."

"Ok, well I am glad that is sorted. I'm going to have a shower," Rachel announced finally pulling her hand away as she got up. Sugar watched her sexy body go to the shower, her naked ass jiggling as it moved.

"I'm not missing out on this action," Puck said and then climbed up over Sugar and stood up to go to the shower too. They disappeared inside.

Sugar stayed in bed feeling the smooth skin around her pussy. It was only yesterday she had had it waxed, but it felt like a lifetime ago now. She didn't have a problem with Rachel's moment of truth earlier. She knew their little game wasn't going to be an all the time thing. She was just happy to have had them there for her at all. She had had so many firsts in the last twenty-four hours that she couldn't count them anymore, but in amongst it all she knew their friendship had only grown stronger.

"You coming?" Rachel suddenly asked popping her head back in. "All the action is in here now."

Sugar quickly came out of her daze and jumped out of bed. She went into the shower and was instantly greeted by two pairs of soapy hands reaching out and grabbing touching her body. Rachel slowly started washing down one side as Puck washed down the other. Sugar was taken aback by how soft it all felt and kept losing control of her legs.

Their touch was soft against her skin, running around the curves and down her body as the soap washed away the night before. Sugar rocked back and forth feeling her body tingle as they washed her. Her pussy was hot and wet and it throbbed for attention, but she didn't care. She wanted this moment to last. It was so inviting, so delicate, so relaxing.

All at once Sugar felt two fingers slide into her pussy and two in her ass. Instantly she lost control of her legs and body as she was thrust into an orgasm. She felt the water washing over her skin as she climaxed like she had never done before, her whole body shuddering as she gasped for air.

When she was done, everyone stood motionless. The sound of the water hitting the tiles was a dull murmur. Sugar looked up and watched Puck and Rachel wash each other down in front of her, not saying anything to her or each other.

They looked so in love. Sugar knew that no matter how much they enjoyed inviting her to be a part of their fun, she'd never be able to get between them. After the most stunning night of hot sex she had ever had in her life, she was thankful she could still look her best friends in the eyes and know everything was okay.

There were no more sexy adventures the rest of the shower. They just spent the rest of their time touching each other's bodies and kissing, until their bodies started to turn red and prune up in the hot water until it was time to get out.

Puck turned off the shower and everybody went to find their clothes. Sugar found hers first and started getting dressed as they watched her. Strangely enough she loved the feeling of them watching her.

She turned and looked at them and was lost for words. "Thank you so much for last night," she said. "I will cherish this forever."

They smiled warmly at her, hugged her, and she kissed them each on the cheek before turning and going to the door. She stood outside the door letting it close shut behind her for a moment and took a deep breath of fresh air. She then went back to her room to rest.

Puck spent some time cleaning up all the empty bottles. Rachel came up behind him and hugged him from behind, pushing her breasts against his back. He instantly forgot about all of that and turned to her and kissed her.

Puck's relationship with Rachel had certainly stepped up a notch in the bedroom. But he felt like they were still one of those cutesy couples that connected emotionally as well as physically. Her attention always managed to make him feel like all his problems were gone and everything would be okay, so her wanting to share that with Sugar made perfect sense.

Rachel had changed into a tight black top and a red and white plaid knee skirt. She gave him a wink before grabbing his neck and pulling herself up to his lips again.

"What do we do now?" Puck asked.

"Want to spend the day together?" She tilted her head to one side, innocently flickering here eyelids.

"When don't we do that?"

"Well, why don't we head into the city and see what's open? Maybe we could see a movie or a show? I have been feeling a little musical deprived lately…"

"Rachel, I would love to."

"Alright, lets go then" She said.

Puck opened his door and they both headed out.

As they walked around Puck took her hand warmly in his as they headed to the train stop. They saw several other people standing around waiting for a train with them, which wasn't a good sign. They had forgotten about the parade. The train would be completely packed with commuters pressed into each other, trying to get to home to their families.

Rachel held Puck's hand and rested her head on his shoulder until the train came and they squeezed on. They found a spot for the both of them with Rachel in front of him with her body pressed hard against his. As the train moved along Puck felt her sway a little with the motion of the train along the tracks.

The proximity made her rub up against his cock in his pants. A noticeable bulge grew until eventually it rested in between her ass cheeks and seemed content just to stay there rubbing against Rachel. There was nothing Puck could do to stop it. Everyone was packed together on the train so tightly. He frantically started hoping that Rachel wouldn't do anything to draw anyone else's attention to what she certainly could feel.

At the next stop, the whole train shuffled around as people got on and off and she ended up turning to face him. Puck knew instantly she had noticed as she looked at him with an evil smile and reached forward putting her hand right on top of his bulge. She laughed as their bodies twisted and turned as someone squeezed in behind them.

As the train took off she never broke eye contact with him. She pushed her body back and let his hips push forward against her waist and in between her legs. She bit her lip as she looked at him feeling his bulge brush against her panties. Another stop and another shift of people in the train provided enough of a distraction that no one notice her undoing his fly and pulling his cock out. Puck looked around scanning the crowd as he felt Rachel's fingers rub along his exposed shaft. Everyone was too concerned with their own holiday commute to notice.

Rachel subtly slid her dress up at the front between their pressed bodies and pushed herself into Puck. His cock slid against the front of her panties, feeling her pussy lips through them pressing back. The soft fabric rubbed against his shaft as the tram moved along, making it twitch in anticipation, causing her to squirm as it pressed against her pussy.

She wasn't moving apart from the motion of the train, so as not to give anything away, but Puck knew she was struggling to contain herself from making some form of extra movement to speed up the process. Puck could feel her panties start to get wet and as he looked down he noticed her nipples were showing through her top from behind her bra, begging for attention. She was breathing heavily as she bit her lip feeling the sensation slowly build up inside her.

The train stopped suddenly and the doors opened and everyone squirmed about as his shaft rubbed hard along her panties, as they moved. By the time the doors had closed every little movement now caused Rachel pleasure and Puck knew she was struggling to contain herself until all of a sudden she released a loud yelp by accident. She could only blush and try to hide her face in his chest. No one cared though, passing them off as just being silly kids.

Everyone shuffled around again at another stop and in the commotion Rachel swiftly reached down and pulled her panties to one side letting Puck's cock rub more against her bare pussy. As the train moved off again Puck's shaft slipped up and inside Rachel's pussy. Rachel's eyes widened as she felt him slide in and she pushed her face against his chest feeling her sexual energy explode inside her.

As the train rocked along Puck slipped his cock in and out of her wet pussy. He was fucking her surrounded by a train full of people who had no idea. Rachel held off making a sound, until she came suddenly and she fell back a little covering her mouth to muffle herself. She quickly regained herself as a lot of people started to leave and in the commotion she slid back her panties, dropped her skirt and quietly put his cock back into his pants without anyone noticing.

When they finally got to their stop they pushed through the remaining crowd. Puck pulled Rachel's hand as he led them down some steps only to turn and catch her as she jumped off the top step into his arms and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She kissed him as the train drove off and if people hadn't noticed them before, they certainly had now.

"That was so hot. I want you to fuck me in public more often," she whispered in his ear.

"I'll keep that in mind," Puck said laughing.

"No, I don't to wait," she said as she jumped down, grabbed his hand, and pulled him along to somewhere else.

They found an open movie theater and got tickets for the next movie. They didn't really plan on watching it anyway. They hurried inside and managed to get seats in a row up the back to themselves just before the usher walked out and started his intro. The usher turned off the lights as he always did and the trailers started. Puck looked around noticing that the theater was a lot less full than it normally was given the holiday. But that gave them the whole row themselves, so he was glad for it.

Rachel couldn't wait anymore and lifted up her skirt; even in the dark Puck could see her panties were soaked. He looked at her as she bit her lip looking back at him before giving him a wink.

"You really are a naughty girl," he said. Puck looked around wondering if anyone would notice them, however as the theater had slanted seats, no one would see anything. He put his hand at the bottom of Rachel's skirt and very slowly ran it up the inside of her thigh.

As his hand slid up, Rachel slowly shifted her legs apart and her ass down in the seat a little until her skirt had retracted enough for him to see her beautiful legs and wet panties. Rachel was looking forward pretending to care about what was on the screen, however Puck knew her heart was racing like his. Certainly her chest was rising and falling faster as she tried to control her breathing.

When Puck reached into her panties he gently rubbed her womanhood with just one finger. Puck's erection grew feeling her warm juices. Rachel let out a muffled moan as Puck felt her bare lips. Rachel tried to hold a straight face and contain her urges and Puck found it incredibly alluring.

Puck pushed a finger past her pussy lips, her body pressed back against his hand as she tried to get him to move faster. Rachel squirmed a little as his thumb ran over her clit, causing her to moan again, this time a little louder.

No one was turning around so Puck slipped deeper inside Rachel's pussy. Her eyes were wide as she bit her lip to stop making a sound. Her hips though were telling another story, frantically humping Puck's finger feeling it slide around inside her.

An idea crept into Puck's mind. He decided to act like he had dropped something on the floor. So then he knelt between Rachel's legs and as if to pick it up. With that out of the way, he leant forward and kissed up her thighs. He lowered her panties and then let his tongue run over the top of her slit and over her clit causing her to yelp a little too loudly.

Puck sat up quickly as the usher looked up at them. Rachel held her breath, somehow hoping that it would help them be a little more inconspicuous.

The usher started to walk up the steps toward them. "Are you okay up there?" he asked mumbling into the darkness. Thankfully he was too lazy to walk up the whole way.

"Yes sir. Thank You." Puck replied, his heart beating as he slipped a second finger into Rachel's wet pussy. He felt his fingers slide deep inside Rachel as her hips slipped forward getting the most out of the sensation.

The usher turned around and left them alone.

Puck felt his erection pressing hard against his pants as he pinched Rachel's clit again. Rachel let out the breath she had been holding in and started breathing heavily to herself. The combined thrills of almost getting caught and her oncoming orgasm had her in a daze.

Rachel started rocking her hips into his hand faster as she reached her orgasm. She closed her eyes and bit her lip hard as she held back a scream from her climax. Her body went tense, squeezing her soft thighs together around Puck's hand, convulsing around his fingers as she released. She opened her eyes wide and looked at Puck. She was surprised at how amazing that was.

Puck removed his hand from Rachel's pussy and looked at her while licking her juices off his fingers. She smiled satisfied, sitting there with her skirt still pulled up and her panties off, showing her beautiful pussy. She sat there for a while coming down. Eventually she smiled and slowly slid her panties into the pocket of Puck's jacket.

"A souvenir of our experience," she said leaning close to his ear and whispering in it before sucking on his earlobe for a moment. "I love you," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

Puck turned to her and said, "I love you too," before kissing her back.

Rachel ran her hand down the front of his pants and started rubbing him though his pants. Rachel undid his fly, reached in, and started to play with his cock a little. His heart raced for a moment as she pulled it out. She bent over and found it in the darkness with her warm soft lips.

She put the tip his hard cock in her mouth as she stroked the rest of it with her hand. It felt fantastic for him, and he coughed loudly as she flick his tip with the end of her tongue. Her mouth teased him little by little, before slipping him out and then back in again.

Rachel knelt down on the ground to avoid being seen taking Puck's cock completely in her mouth and down her throat. She looked up at him waiting for a reaction. Puck couldn't think properly. He kept losing himself in the feeling off Rachel sucking him off. All he could do was run a hand through her hair.

Rachel's lips tightly pressed against the sides of his shaft as it slipped in and out of her mouth. He bit his lip trying not to make a noise. Occasionally she would let his cock fall out and then lick up the side, letting him feel the cool air of the theater on it for a moment as it dried before she would pop it back in and continue.

People could have gotten up to leave and noticed them at this point, but Puck didn't care anymore. He was getting sucked off in public by a beautiful girl who loved him and whom he loved back. He silently started cumming in her mouth. Rachel swallowed all of his load in quiet gulps before slipping his shaft out and licking up the last of the cum off the tip. Finally, she looked up, wiped her mouth, and sat back next to him as if nothing had happened.

Rachel was grinning from ear to ear. Puck quickly put his cock away hoping no one would see it, grabbed his jacket and her hand, leaving the theater as fast as possible. Just outside the theater doors he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. When they broke apart she looked at him with a smile, "Come on, we have the rest of the day to ourselves, let's go see some sights," she said letting go of his hand and running ahead, raising her skirt quickly at the back so he could see her bare ass she ran off.

After that, they spent the rest of the day around the city sightseeing. Despite being there for years, Puck had never really seen a lot of things that were worth seeing. As night fell, they grabbed some beers at a bar and went to one of the parks near them to find a bench to sit on and watch the sunset.

As Puck relaxed with Rachel at his side, he remembered again why he loved her. Sure she had a gorgeous body both clothed and unclothed, but she also was just an amazing person who constantly made him smile and he could just be himself with. And sure they had both had a threesome with Sugar, but only hours later they were fucking in a subway car, so it wasn't like sex with just the two of them was boring now.

"Shit," she exclaimed pulling him from his sleepy daze looking at her. "Look at the time, come on, we need to get home."

This time the trip on the train was not nearly as eventful as the last one and seemed to take forever. They sat patiently waiting for their stop to come, at which point they jumped off and ran back to his room and slamming the door closed and locked it.

Rachel instantly kicked off her shoes and grabbed her top, pulling it up over her head. She walked up to Puck shaking her breasts in his face knowing he would love that. She reached around to undo her bra as she pushed him back over to the sofa.

"I want you inside me. NOW!" she stressed.

Puck quickly pulled her close. He pulled her skirt down and let it fall to the floor. She pulled off his shirt and dropped it onto the floor next to him as she leant forward kissing his nipples. He felt her teeth suddenly biting them as she continued to play with them. As she did that she pulled his pants down leaving him standing there naked.

She pushed him down onto the sofa and knelt between his legs, starting to suck his cock with a slurp until he was hard enough for her to slide it into her already wet pussy.

When his hard cock filled her she screamed, "Oh fuck I needed this!"

Puck held onto her waist as he watched her breasts bounce around in front of his face riding his hard cock until suddenly she stopped and climbed off.

"Lie back on the sofa" she said suddenly.

As soon as Puck did so, Rachel slipped his cock into her mouth as she twisted her body around putting one leg on either side of his head so her pussy was sitting on his face. Puck instantly started sucking her wet opening when she settled on his mouth, tasting her. They went down on each other and felt every movement each other's bodies made against each other as they hit the sensitive areas.

His hands found her round ass cheeks, feeling their plump form in his palms as he grabbed them slowly. He pushed one finger past the rim of her asshole, taking Rachel by surprise causing her to bite on his cock slightly. She pushed back and started riding his finger while sucking his cock frantically.

Her whole body flinched and tensed up as her orgasm came, consuming her body. Puck felt her ass twitch around his finger as she pushed back against his hand until she was done. She leant in and frantically started on his cock again, her head bobbing up and down. Soon he could feel himself cumming and Rachel pulled his cock out and gripped it hard stroking it quickly.

She spun around and directed his cock toward her chest as he released a load around her breasts. When he was done she stood up and rubbed her chest down. She licked her hands slowly, watching his eyes widen. "How was that?" she asked.

"I love you…" he replied, not sure what else to say.

She smiled knowing that was all he needed to say.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>


	14. 14

**The Rachel Berry Chronicles**

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>

The Yule Ball was the one event on campus that everyone looked forward to. It was often seen as completely worth it to stay on campus an extra day after finals were over just to attend. Puck had made sure that all his commitments to the football team's bowl game preparation had been taken care of in advance so he could be sure to attend. The last couple of weeks had been hectic and he had hardly been in his apartment for very long.

Today though would be different, he was sure. By mid-morning, he had finished everything he needed to do and found himself lost for things to do, looking aimlessly at the internet for inspiration. It was such a weird feeling to be on top of things for a change.

He texted Rachel to see if she was around however he got no reply. He figured she was already gearing up for the ball. Since she had been talking about it nonstop, she was probably very excited.

After a few more minutes of nothing his phone buzzed with a text, but it was not from Rachel.

SUGAR: _Hello stranger! Long time no see..._

It had been a couple of weeks since their little game night, and while everything seemed fine between the three of them, things had been so busy Puck and Rachel had hardly had a chance to catch up with Sugar besides quick meetings at dinner or a 'hello and good luck on finals.'

PUCK: _Hey Sugar. Sounds like you miss me or something…_

SUGAR: _Hardly…_

As Puck stared at the phone screen, his mind filled with flashbacks to the game and images of Sugar's lips wrapped around the head of his cock.

PUCK: _Liar. I know you miss me._

SUGAR: _Ok you got me; maybe I miss you a _little_ bit._

PUCK: _I knew it._

SUGAR: _Did you miss me?_

Puck laughed to himself thinking about her gorgeous body riding his shaft. He could remember how her body shuddered before his eyes as he filled her with his cock.

SUGAR: _Stop thinking about me naked._

Puck laughed.

PUCK: _You know me too well… I missed you a little._

SUGAR: _Good... It will be nice catching up with you and Rachel tonight…_

PUCK: _Yeah, it's been too long. Have you eaten lunch?_

SUGAR: _I ate in with Tina already. Anyway I texted to see if you knew what Rachel was wearing tonight yet. Girls hate showing up in the same color._

When it came to asking Rachel what she was wearing, that was the one subject she avoided. It seemed she was building the suspense on purpose.

PUCK: _Nope... no word yet._

SUGAR: _Hmmm... ok then. Well...I need to get going. See you tonight._

PUCK: _Me too. See ya._

Puck texted Rachel again hoping for a reply, but no response came back.

Sugar put down her phone and looked at the clock: 1pm. The ball was tonight and while she had spent the last couple of weeks trying to get excited about it, she just wasn't feeling it this year. She knew others, especially Rachel, were making a big fuss about it, but for some reason she wasn't.

She was a little scared of being around a giant crowd of people because the last time she went out to an event like that it was with Sam. Because of that she would have much preferred to just go to a pub, meet a nice guy, and come home to have a special night in bed; even if that meant giving up the glamour. Much cheaper and simpler probably, she kept telling herself. Still she knew she would spend hours getting ready for any over the top night out to feel special.

She didn't have anything to do until then, so she got back in bed. Sugar started thinking about the game with Puck and Rachel again. It had been a couple of weeks and the most important thing she took from that experience was that she was starting to change her worldview in order to feel better about her life. However since the game, it was as if everyone had been forgotten from the world, and so she hadn't been able to have any real fun: not with Rachel and Puck, certainly not with Tina, and not with any of the male population of the university at all.

Puck had been at work or finals almost every day since that night, and Rachel it seemed had gone into hiding making it almost impossible to catch up with her. She didn't want to think that maybe they were avoiding her, she thought everything was still the same, they were just caught up in their own lives. And the places she did see either of them weren't exactly the best places to reminisce about all the minblowingly amazing things that happened during their sexy game.

So that's why she had spent a lot of time reliving those memories alone. Sugar remembered everything that happened clearly as if it had just happened and was able to play back her favorite bits. The smells, the touch, the taste, the feelings all filled her mind, frequently taking her to a happy place whenever she was alone.

Sugar felt her pussy throb as images or Puck's cock filled her mind again: how good that feeling was when she straddled him and let his hard cock slip past her wet entrance and into her pussy. The memory was almost as good a feeling.

Sugar slipped a hand down the top of her pants and into her panties feeling the still smooth skin over her mound until she reached the warmth that had suddenly built up between her legs. She slowly ran her middle finger down along her wet entrance as she thought about how good his cock felt inside her, and how his warm hands trembled on her hips as she tried to act calm but wasn't able to. After the hours of build up and playing she had wanted him so badly and the memory had lingered in her mind since that moment, knowing that he had wanted her too.

Sugar's finger ran over her clit causing her body to jolt in response to her climax. She pushed her finger down and slipped it into her pussy along with a second finger as she thought about Puck's hands running over her skin, feeling all her bumps and imperfections, accepting her for who she was as she rocked her hips and felt him inside her.

Her nipples brushed against the fabric of her bra as she breathed deeply with every movement, causing them to harden in arousal. Sugar slowly stared to rock her hips as she closed her eyes and bit her lip, giving into the feeling. Her other hand ran gently up her front to pull down her shirt and bra and palm her waiting breasts. Gently she ran her hand over one, feeling the nipple bounce between her fingers, sending waves of ecstasy through her body. She pushed her fingers deeper into her pussy, feeling her clit with her thumb, riding the pleasure wave again and cresting over the top of it.

Suddenly images of Rachel filled her mind, her gorgeous naked body rubbing against her own as she sucked on her wet pussy while she lay on top doing the same back. Sugar pushed her head back into the pillow remembering the softness of Rachel's body against hers, as her climax came forth and released into her hand. Her hand dropped to her side and clutched the sheets tightly as her back tensed up and arched high until her climax had passed.

She collapsed back on the bed slowly pulling her hand out from her panties and looking at her soaked fingers. Sugar smiled and sucked on them as her mind wandered back to the ball. She kept telling herself that she used to loved getting dressed up, so for that reason she felt compelled to try and have fun.

She rolled over and looked at the black cocktail dress hanging against the wall that she had picked up for a bargain at a vintage store in the city. It was a sleek simple dress that had straps over the shoulder and hugged her body nicely all the way down to just below her knees. As it happened, it was the first dress that she had tried on that fit, so instead of searching for hours she just bought it immediately.

It was what she would wear underneath the dress that she found herself caring the most about. She bought a new padded bra that made her look a whole cup size bigger since she needed to do something to make the boys interested. Her panties though were another story. She wanted to feel special and a little bit dirty. After discarding the idea of going full commando as being too risqué, Sugar decided she would wear one of her new thongs. She spent many hours looking for the perfect one before finally settling on a lovely little black thong that cost almost as much as the dress she was wearing.

Given the cost of the undergarment, Sugar made a pact with herself. If she was going to spend that much money on something like that, then she would not be the only one to see it. So therefore she needed to bring someone home and fuck their brains out to make the purchase worthwhile. That simple thought had kept her going.

The problem Sugar faced was that she knew there would be dancing, and all the heels she owned were too tall and thus not suited for that. After much searching around in other stores all week for some to wear, she couldn't find any she liked enough to buy. Now on the day of the ball she would have to borrow some from Tina, who luckily had the same sized feet as her.

Looking at the time again Sugar figured it was time to start getting ready. She slowly got out of bed and got dressed. She sent a text to Rachel but got nothing in reply. Rachel had been an interesting development over the last couple of weeks. Rachel had kept extremely quiet about what she was going to wear to the ball. The fact that not even Puck knew was intriguing.

Sugar looked out her window and saw that already some people were walking around dressed to the nines, so she knew it was time to go see if Tina and her could help each other finish getting ready. She raced down the hall to Tina's room and opened the door without knocking since it was unlocked. Instantly Sugar realized that that had been a mistake. She should have knocked.

"SHIT!" Tina said as she turned around, standing naked in the middle of the room and covering her body from Sugar's wide-open eyes. She stood in front of Sugar in complete shock, but managed to drape one arm across her breasts and one down covering her core with her legs crossed and pushed together. She stared at Sugar as she looked back at her suddenly realizing the door was still open. "Are you just going to stand there?"

Elsewhere, Puck was awoken from an afternoon nap by a persistent knocking at the door. He got up and opened the door. "I really need to get you a key," he said to Rachel letting her inside and closing the door behind her.

"Well if you didn't lock the door in fear someone will walk in on your pleasuring yourself to pictures of me then I wouldn't need one…" she replied poking her tongue out as she turned and looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Who says it is to pictures of you…" he replied laughing. She punched him in the arm. "Maybe you should just move in to make sure..." he suggested.

Rachel broke away and laughed. "If only dorm rooms weren't paid for all up front…" she said laughing, leaning in, and kissing him.

They moved to the couch and Rachel sat on his lap. She pulling a present out of her bag she had hiding behind her back and handed it to him.

"But it's not my birthday," he said to her.

She rolled her eyes, "Just open it," she replied. "Wait…" she said concerned. "You've still chosen to forego all sense of traditional decorum tonight by wearing a … kilt?"

"It's a Yule Ball; Christian traditions don't apply to you and me."

"Fine…" she said handing over the gift at last. "But could you at least wear this as a favor to me..."

Puck took the box and undid the bow. Inside was a bow tie (the type you needed to tie yourself) and a pair of silver cufflinks shaped like claymores. Puck didn't know what to say.

"It is still black tie after all," she said sheepishly. "You do know how to tie that right?" she asked.

"It may be one of those life skills I have taught myself over the last couple of years..." he said laughing at her.

"Good" she said. He hugged her to say thanks.

"I didn't get you anything…"

"You are plenty enough for me," she said kissing him on the forehead.

"You are really making a big deal out of tonight aren't you," he said.

"I might not **have** to celebrate Christmas, but I still love it." Rachel then leant her lips to his ear. "...and after we get home tonight I want you to fuck me under the mistletoe," she whispered.

Puck felt his erection grow at the thought of it.

"I have always wanted to fuck a girl in a ball gown," he said.

Rachel lustfully slid her ass back and forth over his lap. She sat back up biting her lip, "Well I am sure we can arrange something." She pushed her ass down against his erection, feeling it press back. "But we aren't there yet."

Puck was about to protest as Rachel stood up left him with a kiss and then left his apartment.

Back in the girl's dorm, Sugar was motionless. "Huh?" she asked Tina.

"What? Do you see something you like or something? Close the door!" She shouted.

"Oh" Sugar blushed and pulled her eyes away from Tina's naked body. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I'll come back later…"

"Sugar!" she said. "It's fine, I was just shocked when you walked in. I don't mind you being here. You were just standing there with the door open, that's all."

Sugar forced laughter as she looked back at Tina seeing her smiling warmly and wrapping herself in a robe. "Sorry, its just…" she was trying to work out how to say it. "...well your body is amazing."

"Thanks…" Tina replied. "I try."

Sugar felt a little better.

"I don't want to be late," she said as she turned her back to Sugar, put on some underwear, and moved to find her gown. "I wonder what Rachel's wearing…" she said.

"Me too" Sugar said walking over to her. She helped pull up the zipper on a white and silver dress that fitted Tina's curves nicely. Sugar could tell Tina enjoyed getting dressed up. She got more excited the more things she put on. The excitement was infectious and Sugar actually started getting excited about the whole thing too.

After Tina got dressed they did their makeup together and put on the finishing touches. Tina passed Sugar the heels she had been searching for, laughing at their show compatibility. When they were both ready they went out into the quad where everyone was waiting for the rest of their groups. Sugar wasn't sure where Rachel or Puck were.

As it turned out it took Puck a while to get ready: he had to iron his shirt and shine his shoes. Then he had to have a shower, shave, and make sure his Mohawk could both badass and sophisticated.

Once he had everything together, there was a knock at the door and I opened it to see Rachel standing there, looking stunning.

She was wearing her hair back in a bun showing off her gorgeous neck which had a lovely simple necklace hanging around it. She had on a strapless gold dress that made her look like an award they give to movie stars, and Puck was speechless at the trouble she had gone to. Her dress pushed up her breasts and also somehow hugged them to her body as it ran tightly down her chest until it got to her waist where it fell loose out from her body all the way to her heels. As Puck looked at her feet, he saw she had on a pair of heels that matched the color of her dress. To top it all off she smelled amazing: her perfume was sweet, and it completed the package perfectly.

"You...you look... stunning," he said finally looking at her and then giving her a kiss.

"Why thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself," she said blushing. "I was worried when the dressmaker said we might not match."

"Dressmaker!?" Puck exclaimed. "Don't worry, it's beautiful, you're beautiful," he said to her still looking her up and down. "It looks so expensive. How on earth did you afford it?" he blurted out.

She laughed. "Don't you worry about that, that's for me to worry about," she said hugging him. "Now come on, let's go get drunk."

Puck looked at her warm smile and felt an urge just to drag her into the bedroom and skip the ball entirely, spending the night making sweet love. But before he could suggest doing just that, she grabbed his hand and pulled out of into the hall.

Puck closed his door and then spend time looking at the back of Rachel's dress for the first time. His heart skipped a beat seeing it was held together like a corset with a bow sitting at the small of her back. He thought about the corset she wore when she stripped for him, and he licked his lips reliving that memory. Puck thought about what speed he'd use when undoing that later, and watching it fall to the floor revealing her sexy body underneath. He felt an erection grow against his kilt. He had to settle down, he didn't want to get too excited too early.

He followed Rachel outside to where there was a large group of people collecting together to go to the ball. All of a sudden they stopped talking and looked at the pair. Seeing Puck in a kilt and Rachel in her incredible shiny gown, the silence was deafening. Then a small cheer broke out from them the crowd. Rachel smiled and hugged Puck closer as they walked with locked arms in the direction of the cheers.

The cheers and whistles were of course from Sugar and Tina. Puck smiled knowing these three girls were the hottest girls on campus and every guy would look upon him with jealousy, kilt and all.

He hugged Sugar first and said, "You look beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks," she said. "I feel silly. It's cold out here and I keep expecting to see Sam around every corner."

"Nah, that asshole would never wear black tie." Puck replied.

She smiled at his attempt at comfort. "You kept that a secret," she said gesturing to the kilt.

"Yep, but totally worth it for shock value alone," he replied with a smile. "I couldn't resist. Although I get the feeling I will regret it as soon as a winter breeze goes between my legs."

She smiled. "Now you know how every woman feels in skirt," she replied. "Rachel looks gorgeous too," she said changing the subject.

Puck took a deep breath as he became lost in Rachel's beauty as he watched her in the crowd talking to other people. She looked amazing and he couldn't get over the effort she had gone to. Rachel turned and gave the two of them a shy smile as she noticed him and Sugar watching her.

"I know," Puck said finally. "I had no idea. She did all that AND bought me this tie and cufflinks to match the kilt... I don't want to know how much it all cost her, or how she afforded it."

Sugar didn't say anything as she looked at Rachel too in agreement, her dress certainly wasn't cheap.

"I meant what I said before" Puck said to her smiling. "You look beautiful too."

"Thanks," she replied looking down shyly.

"Honestly Sugar," he said. "If I was single I would totally want to go home with you." That wasn't a lie, and the erection threatening to poke out from under his kilt was evidence enough.

"Who says you need to be single?" she said with a whisper and dirty grin. "Got a deck of cards hidden under there somewhere?"

They stared at each other with an intense gaze, but that didn't last long. They both laughed hard for a whole minute. Things were still okay between them.

"Thanks though…" Sugar said suddenly and then unexpectedly threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"It meant a lot to me what you said that night, and what you say means everything to me..." she whispered in his ear. "You both mean a lot to me..."

"Sugar…"

When she pulled away Puck could see her eyes welling up. "I'm alright," she said. "I'm just being stupid. I am just so happy I have you and Rachel around because, well, I don't know what I would be doing if you weren't."

Rachel walked over holding a small package of tissues and passed her one. Sugar laughed and took them wiping her eyes and blowing her nose.

"Thanks Rachel," she said when she was done. "You always seem to know when I'm sad."

Rachel gave her a hug, "Tears should not be an accessory for a dress that cute, Sugar."

Tina came over and joined them. "Hello all," she said to them.

"May I say how lovely you look tonight Tina," Puck said to her with a smile.

"Why thank you sir," she replied with a curtsy, matching the silliness of Puck's greeting.

They all left together walked inside. There were still some stragglers about, but most of the action was starting to move indoors anyway. Rachel, Sugar, and Tina walked in front while Puck hung back admiring the view.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>


	15. 15

**The Rachel Berry Chronicles**

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>

When everyone got to the ball, it was already pretty packed inside, there were probably a couple hundred people in there mingling about.

Upon seeing all the wonderful, colorful decorations Tina exclaimed, "Ooooh, Blaine would have loved this."

At the mention of Tina's boyfriend back home, Sugar quickly located the bar on the far side of the room. As she looked around, she knew somewhere in the crowd was a lucky guy who'd be spending the night in her bed. She just had to find him.

Rachel and Puck hung out with Tina a lot during in the beginning of the ball since she was starting to feel homesick all of a sudden. So they just found a table and drank while they talked. Sugar would join them from time to time, but would leave to scope out guys and/or refill her drink. Puck ended up getting whisked off for photo's a lot with athletic department guys and the further into the night the less they saw of him too.

As the night wore on, they eventually served a meal, however it was hardly enough to keep up with the alcohol everyone was consuming. Quickly they were all getting pretty drunk. Sugar more than anyone. Eventually she declared "Fuck It!" and took her heels off.

Rachel and Puck finally found some time alone, however in the grand scheme of things it wasn't that much at all. They retreated to the dance floor where the DJ played a lot of popular tunes and threw in the classic slow number in between to mix it up. The dance floor was packed by the end of the night.

While she hadn't done it a lot since leaving Broadway, Rachel considered herself to be a decent dancer. What she wasn't expecting was how good Puck was, who was able to keep up with all her moves, following her lead. After they tired out, she hugged her body into his and leant her head into his chest. As the dance went on, Puck's hand dropped to the small of Rachel's back and slowly slid down lower as people started packing the dance floor. He was able to subtly squeeze her ass pulling her hips close to his letting her feel his erection.

She squeezed him closer into her body sighing slightly. His confidence built and he started rocking his body against hers squeezing her other ass cheek with his other hand. "Hey," Rachel said pulling away and looking at him with her cheeky smile. "Enough of that Noah. Save it for the bedroom." She took his hands and repositioned them on her waist.

"Good point," I replied realizing how much the kilt was tickling his shaft.

Sugar found herself standing at the bar waiting for a drink when a cute guy waltzed up to her and pulled out his phone.

"Bollocks," he said to no one in particular. "Something's wrong with my cell phone."

Sugar looked at him confused. Was he slurring or was that an accent, she thought, or maybe it was both. Regardless, he was waiting for her to say something. "Ok... I'll bite," she said skeptical where this was heading, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's just that..." he said still looking at it. "Your number isn't in it…" he looked up with a cheeky smile.

She stared at him, holding back a laugh, and really looking at him for the first time.

He was tall and his suit didn't seem to fit him properly. Underneath his shirt was untucked and his tie was undone: a key sign of drunkenness.

"Seriously?" Sugar replied still holding a straight face. "Who still uses pickup lines?"

He said suddenly laughing. "...well you're still here so they are two ticks to me aren't they."

"Confident little fucker aren't you?" She said to him finally smiling.

"Actually I'm not. I right knackered and that was my best move," he replied.

Sugar laughed as his drink came and she took a sip deciding what to do with him. "You know what?" she said to him. "Let me see your phone…" She put her number into it and handed it back to him laughing. "There."

He stared at her and put out his hand, "Rory," he said confidently introducing himself.

"I'm Sugar…"

She invited him back to the table where they talked about stuff, however it was taking him forever to make another move and Sugar wasn't really paying attention to the small talk anyway. Her mind was already coming up with things to do with him at home. After a while she got sick of his roundabout way of asking and took over. "Oh for fuck's sake…" she said to him. "Single, recently waxed, horny, looking for sex tonight, my place is close, going to be drunk, so anything is on the cards. So drink up lover boy because right now if you come home with me, I am a sure thing."

He looked at her stunned. Sugar leant forward and ran her hand down around his leg feeling his crotch through his pants. Suddenly she felt his erection jump and push back against her hand as he looked at her surprised. She looked up at him and smiled as she looked around to make sure no one was watching and slipped down underneath the table.

The tablecloth hid her descent and Sugar pulled Rory's chair closer before reaching up and unzipping his fly letting a fat penis spring out in front of her. Her pussy tingled as she looked at it imagining what it was going feel like inside her. Leaning forward she slipped it into her mouth and started sucking on it feeling his body react to her touch while his fat cock pressed against the edges of her lips as she took it all the way in.

Slowly she started sucking on it imagining him sitting at the table by himself looking out across the dance floor feeling his cock being sucked. His hand reached down under the table and pushed her head further along his shaft. It slipped deeper into her mouth until unexpectedly he suddenly released his load without warning. After a moment of him twitching he let go of her head and she let him fall out of her mouth.

Sugar sat back and smiled. While it been quicker than she had expected, she knew he enjoyed it and looked forward the potential for more later. She put his softening member back in his pants and got ready to slip out from under the table.

But just then, two new pairs of legs appeared under the tablecloth as Tina and Rachel sat down next to her new friend Rory. Sugar knew she couldn't leave now, so she sat back down and waited for them to get up again. But to make matters worse, just as they sat down Rory ran off, leaving her sitting there looking at the legs of her two best friends. While Rachel's legs were mostly covered by her dress, Tina's dress was short and Sugar had a clear view of her feet in her shiny silver heels, up her smooth legs and, if they were open, between her legs.

Sugar had seen Tina's body before (completely naked earlier that night), but she found being that close in secret to be incredibly arousing. Sugar sat, listened, and realized Tina was pretty drunk already and Rachel was laughing at her.

As Tina moved to scratch her leg, she shifted her legs apart so Sugar could see up between them to her panties. While it was dark, Sugar could still clearly see her grey lace thong in between her legs and felt a ping of arousal as she thought about her naked body from earlier in the night.

In her drunken state Sugar was getting quite flustered, and suddenly decided she couldn't take it anymore. She was going to have some fun. Slowly she raised her knees to let her dress bunch around her waist. She slipped two fingers under her thong and into her pussy as she looked at Tina's legs and underwear. Sugar wanted to just stick her head up between Tina's legs while she was sitting there and suck on her hot, wet, drunken clit. Her heart raced as she felt her fingers slip in and out of her entrance faster as she felt a hot climax come on, feeling naughty sitting there while the other two were unaware of what was happening.

Sugar lost herself to the feeling and thought about letting Tina know she was there, as she slipped her fingers out and rubbed her clit feeling the sexual energy roll through her body. She struggled with herself not to do it, only increasing her arousal until suddenly she climaxed. She bit hard on her cheek as she stared up Tina's dress imagining her naked pussy sitting on her face. Sugar's mind went fuzzy and the room started to spin as her release seemed to go on and on, pulsing through her body in waves as she came. When she was done she shifted her body away from Tina just as her and Rachel got up from the table and giving her a chance to escape.

Sugar looked around and saw that Rachel had met up with Puck on the dancefloor again. She turned her head to try and find Rory but ended up bumping right into Tina.

"Sugar I was trying to find you!"

"Sorry I was … you know … busy, but I was still close by," she answered with a blush.

"Well I just came to find you to say good bye. I need to go home. I'm not feeling so good."

"I'll leave with you. Just wait a sec."

"No stay and have fun. I'm gonna try and call Blaine. I'm know I'm gonna see him soon, but I miss him."

Sugar felt deflated at the mention of Blaine. She took Tina outside and hailed a cab for her, sending her home and paying the cabdriver up front. She then turned back to the party with a hardened resolved to get that fuck she was after.

Rachel and Puck were dancing and flirting until the DJ played his last song. Their lips were locked without a care in the world, mostly because the people around them were all doing the same thing. Then lights came up and everyone looked at each other a little dazed and very drunk before grabbing their things piling out of the ball. Rachel held tightly onto Puck's hand as they pushed through the crowd.

Overall both Puck's kilt and Rachel's dress had been a success, and while most people had tried to impress that night, everyone agreed they were the best dressed at the ball. Puck couldn't care less what they thought though because his drunken mind was already thinking about what he would do to Rachel when he got her home.

"Let's go…" Rachel whispered into his ear. He didn't need to be asked twice.

The rest of the night was a bit of a drunken hazy blur for Sugar. She remembered finding Rory near the coatroom and letting him feel her up as the ball wounded down. They kissed a lot as he felt her tits and Sugar loved the feeling. He wasn't the best kisser, but he wasn't the worst either, and that was good enough for her.

As the alcohol took over she felt his hands running up her legs under her dress in the darkness. She didn't object to him slipping his finger into her wet thong and fingering her. Sugar's heart was racing as his fingers slipped in and out of her pussy.

When it was time to leave. He took his fingers out as her dress fell back down. Without anyone seeing them, she grabbed his hand and sucked the two fingers that had been inside her moments ago looking at his eyes widen. When she was done she had his complete attention. He looked drunk but she didn't care, she was taking him home and getting his cock.

She giggled as he followed her out into the cold night air with everyone else. They locked arms and tried to stay upright. On the outside she tried to keep a straight face but on the inside her body was begging for his fat cock to be inside her. So she grabbed Rory tightly and started to stumble drunkenly back to dorms.

Rachel was busy kissing Puck outside against a fence and running her hand down the front of his kilt and rubbing his growing erection. His hand in turn ran up her side following the curves of her body over her breast, where he squeezed it tightly through her top, causing her to break away and sigh looking lustfully at him.

"I want you now," She said to him frantically. "We're catching a cab home," she announced. She grabbed his hand and ran up to the corner. "TAXI!"

The cab pulled over and they fell into the back seat. "We could have walked," he said with a smile as she lay across the back seat looking at him.

"We can't walk and kiss at the same time," she replied as she leant over and kissed him as the cab took off.

As they kissed, Puck ran his hand up her leg feeling her soft skin. They kept kissing until his hand reached her panties and ran over the top of them, feeling her hot pussy underneath. She put her head back and moaned as he gently pushed harder against it. Rachel leant forward grabbing his face pulling it back for a passionate kiss as she felt his fingers tease her over her underwear all the way home.

When they pulled up the cab driver turned and looked at them saying nothing. Puck slipped his hand out from between Rachel's legs, pulled out his wallet, and paid him well over what the meter read before rushing to get out of the cab.

When they got to the door Puck started looking for his keys in his pocket, suddenly unable to find them. Rachel laughed as she slipped in between him and the door, looking at his eyes, "It seems like we have been here before," she said with a sly smile holding up his keys and dangling them in front of his face.

Puck laughed and relaxed. "Seems like we have," he replied as he leant forward, pushing her against the door, and kissing her.

Rachel pulled his tie off as her expression changed to a lustful smile. He pushed the door open and she backed inside never breaking their eye contact. She sat down on his table and spread her legs for him. As her legs spread, Puck's heart raced as he caught the first glimpse of her lace thong. Even in the dim light, he saw a wet patch in the middle from all the excitement in the cab on the way home.

Puck felt his erection growing again. "fuck…" he said staring up her dress.

"I am glad you approve," she said lustfully.

Puck walked up to her, took her hand, and kissed her. As they kissed he reached down and touched the exposed skin of her thigh causing her to whimper. He brushed the bottom of her panties causing her to jump a little. Her breathing was heavy and quick and as his looked down her body he saw her breasts rise and fall underneath her dress.

He slowly ran his hand over every inch of her thong, becoming familiar with every aspect of it as he started to kiss her neck and down her shoulders to the top of her breasts. Rachel raised her ass to help him quickly slide her thong down her smooth legs. He threw them over towards his desk and his hand repeated its journey slowly back up her leg to her now exposed pussy.

Rachel shuddered as Puck slipped two fingers into her pussy and feeling her wet pussy take them in. She sat up and grabbed his hard cock under his kilt, "My my..." she said, gently stroking it, "...someone is ready."

Elsewhere Sugar and Rory stumbled through the front doors to the dorm. Rory pushed Sugar up against a wall on the way to her room and kissed her neck passionately as his hand slipped down and then up into her thong again. It took all her mite to push back against him, "We're almost there," She grabbed his hand and lead him to her room. "You won't regret it…"

They pulled up outside her room as she fumbled through her purse for her keys. He stood behind her and she could feel his raging hard-on press against her ass causing her to lose concentration. His lips pressed against the back of her neck as she pulled herself together long enough to unlock the door.

Sugar walked towards her desk to put her purse down and as she did she grabbed her thong and slid it down with one hand as she walked. When it was off she threw it over her shoulder towards him. She was surprised it had worked out considering how drunk she was. Slowly she pulled the dress up her front, revealing her smooth legs to him inch by inch, before finally revealing her pussy to him.

She watched him smile as he stepped forward and kissed her. His fingers ran down her stomach to her slit. He pushed them inside her hot pussy after breaking away from the kiss. She put her hands on his shoulders to push him down so he knelt in front of her. His lips kissed to her naked hips until his tongue found her pussy.

Sugar threw her head back as Rory started licking her pussy and her clit. It felt good. Suddenly she felt a finger push into her asshole as well as two fingers in her pussy. Rory kept also sucking her clit and Sugar squealed with unexpected delight. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer.

"Do you have some condoms?" he asked looking up at her. "I didn't bring any."

Sugar let go of his head and pushed him back, letting her dress fall down. "I'm on the pill… but I don't even know you… I guess you're right … but your timing's lousy."

Sugar sighed angrily. "Well I don't shave any," she said to him. She felt her arousal dissapate. "But I know someone who may." He sat back on the floor looking sad as she picked up her phone and dialed. "Pick up, pick up, pick up…"

No answer. "Fuck!" she exclaimed. "Your one job wash to be in charge of this shit and here I am sorting it out." He crawled away looking like a sad puppy.

As Puck leant forward and kissed Rachel, she stroked his hard cock, then his phone on his desk rang, throwing off their rhythm. Rachel pulled her hand away and sat back on her outstretched arms looking at him.

"Expecting a call?" she laughed.

"No."

Then it rang again. "You sure?" she said raising her eyebrows at him.

"Certain," he replied.

Rachel's phone then began ringing instead. She found her phone in her purse and answered it, putting it on speaker to let him hear. "Why hello Sugar," Rachel said laughing as Puck bent forward to spread Rachel's legs again.

Puck kissed gently up the inside of her leg over her exposed thigh to her wet pussy where he gently ran his tongue up between her pussy lips, tasting her sweetness.

"Hey... guys... do you … by any chance… have any condoms?" Sugar said drunkenly through the phone.

Rachel sighed as Puck sucked gently on her clit. "I…" she shuddered. "...I don't know, do we?" She looked down at Puck not seeming to care what the response was. He slipped fingers deep inside her as she bit her cheek to not make a noise.

"In my drawer," Puck said poking his head out.

Sugar heard him. "I coming over," she said not waiting for a response and hanging up. "You!" She said to her drunken friend sitting on the floor. "Get on the bed and get undressed. I want to do nothing less than fuck you senseless when I return," she commanded.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"NO. You get to say nothing. You put youssssself in this shituation and now I am shorting out your mesh," she slurred. Drunk-Sugar liked being in charge. Then she left her room, feeling the cool air on her wet pussy under her dress as she walked to Puck's.

Rachel moaned as she grabbed Puck's head, pushing it harder towards her body as her hips grinded against his face. Puck ran his tongue up between her lips tasting her sweetness. Suddenly the door swung open behind them. Rachel wasn't paying any attention though as she was too engrossed with Puck's tongue playing with her pussy to care. She dropped her head to the side and looked over at Sugar as her hips rocked to Puck's efforts.

"Hot." Sugar said as she stood by the door before closing it. "So hot…"

Rachel looked at Sugar who stood behind Puck. "Hello Sugar. How's your night going?"

"Oh right! Sorry. Umh…. Condoms?"

Puck pointed towards his drawer so Sugar walked over and dumped an entire box out into her hands. She had about ten in one hand when she walked back over to them. Suddenly She leant down and kissed Rachel deeply on the lips and then grabbed and started stroking Puck's cock. She pulled away from Rachel and dropped Puck's cock before saying, "OK thanks…"

Puck laughed as he saw how Sugar could hardly stand up as she walked toward the door clutching the condoms in one hand.

"Nice to know she's being safe…" Rachel said to Puck watching Sugar to.

They both laughed as Sugar gave them a wink before turning, walking out the door, and closing it. Rachel laughed as she grabbed Puck's kilt, pulling it down and looking at his hard shaft with an eager smile.

Sugar ran back to her room with the condoms. Unfortunately though when she opened the door Rory was passed out half naked on the bed. Sugar threw the condoms on the desk and sat on the chair looking at his limp fat cock slumped over between his legs.

Sugar didn't want to admit defeat. She stood up to slip off her dress. She let it fall to the floor and stood in the room naked. She climbed onto the bed and slipped his limp cock into her mouth and started sucking on it, trying to get some life into it and him. However, she found it was of little use. He stirred a couple of times but then passed out again before she could get very far.

But she wanted it so badly that she even tried putting the condom onto it and slipping it into her pussy soft. She rock her hips to see if that would help, and while it hardened up a little bit, it was not much better and she wasn't getting off. She climbed off him and threw herself down on the chair again angrily.

"FUCK!" She screamed as she stared at Rory and his limp cock sitting there mocking her. Since he was taking up the whole bed, she wasn't going to be able to sleep there tonight. She rolled her eyes annoyed and spun her chair around to face away from him. She couldn't even look at him.

"Now...where were we?" Rachel asked Puck sultrily once Sugar was long gone.

Puck reached down and pulled her up so she was standing next to him. Rachel kissed him again and as her lips pressed against his she wrapped her fingers around his erection. She broke away from the kiss and smiled at him before kneeling, looking at his cock for a moment, then slipping it between her lips, and sucking it.

Puck almost fell backwards. He could see her hair, still tied up in the bun bobbing back and forth over her exposed shoulders and the top of her dress, hugging against her as she knelt in front of him. Her breasts bounced around in her dress with each motion she made, making his cock flinch as he thought about them.

The sensation was amazing as he felt her tongue slip under and around his hard shaft as it slipped in and out. After a while she slipped his shaft out and looked up at him smiling as she stood up and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge. She slowly spread her legs and then raised them up in the air letting her dress fall up around her waist and showing off the full extent of her wet pussy.

Puck didn't want to wait any longer. He went over and grabbed one of her raised legs while she dropped the other down. He grabbed his hard cock and ran it up along her wet slit feeling the head rub along her entrance and over her clit. He then slowly pushed his shaft into her very wet passage, feeling her legs wrap around his ass pulling him closer. He started out slowly thrusting his hips forwards and backwards watching her body start to respond. She threw her head back, lost in the moment as her breasts fought against the constraints of the fabric of her dress.

Rachel was covered in a layer of sweat, her once perfect hair was starting to fall out of its tight bun, causing strands of dark hair to bob around her head as she moved. She put one arm around his neck and pulled him on top of her as he pushed forward. She started to cum and she held him against her chest until his climax could come to. She released her hold on his head and watched as he grabbed her hips and gave one final thrust into her.

Puck released his load causing Rachel to scream as her body shuddered around him, climaxing a second time, before collapsing back onto the bed breathing heavily. Slowly Puck slipped his cock out from her womanhood and sat on the bed next to her.

Puck saw tears fill Rachel's eyes as she started crying suddenly.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked her.

Large tears ran down her face as she looked at him. "It... it was just so... so lovely," she sniffed. "Thank you." She rolled into his arms and continued crying as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry," she said sniffing.

"It's okay," he replied looking at her. "Tonight has been perfect."

Rachel sat up and pulled the bow sitting just above the small of her back. Puck helped a little to release the grip the corset top had around her waist before sitting back and watching Rachel shuffle out of it. The dress had marked her pale body with red marks from its tight constraints however she still looked beautiful standing before him naked. She crawled under the covers with him and they cuddled there, just enjoying the perfect moment. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Sugar woke up and found Rory had disappeared. She was pissed off because she would have been willing to still fuck him in the morning, but it seems he was too embarrassed about falling asleep to give a shit about her.

Sugar slumped back down in her chair and closed her eyes. She found her vibrator and tried to find some kind of release after the terrible ending to he previous night. She turned it on, slipped it into her wet pussy, and let it take her away from her problems. She felt the buzz fill her hungover body. She closed her eyes just for a moment, giving herself to the pleasure.

Then she heard a noise and opened her eyes to suddenly see Tina standing by the open door in her cotton pajamas with cupcakes on them. Sugar suddenly shot up and removed the vibrator from her pussy.

"Shit!" Sugar exclaimed remembering also that she was naked. She covered herself with her hands as best she could, full of embarrassment.

"Now see how you like it!" Tina replied laughing at Sugar before leaving with a slam of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>


End file.
